A Luz e a Escuridão
by Bloodred Lace
Summary: Eles treinam para ficarem mais fortes. Mas será que, um dia, essa força não seria necessária para proteger o que é precioso para eles? [S&S] [UA]
1. Chapter 1

**Olá! Esta é a minha primeira fic e este é o seu primeiro capítulo. Já comecei a escrevê-la há algum tempo, mas só agora comecei a postar. Está escrita em português de Portugal, peço desculpa se algumas coisas são diferentes do português de Portugal para o do Brasil e talvez algumas coisas sejam difíceis de entender.**

**Sumário: Shaoran vai treinar num templo com um velho Mestre, lá conhece uma rapariga muito especial e uma nova Mestre, daí para a frente vão acontecer muitas coisas.**

**Disclaimer: Como toda a gente sabe eu não possuo Sakura Card Captor.**

A Luz e a Escuridão

Capítulo 1:

O Inicio

Um rapaz subia, ofegante, a encosta de uma montanha. Era quase noite. O rapaz tinha cabelos castanhos, olhos âmbar e aparentava ter cerca de 16 anos.

Subia a montanha há já algumas horas, estava cansado, mas sabia estar a chegar onde pretendia. Finalmente, chegou ao templo.

Era um enorme templo tradicional. Do lado esquerdo, havia um grande dojo, á direita havia um lago, onde havia troncos de madeira dentro de água, na vertical, para treinar. Á volta do lago havia, nas margens mais perto um pequeno aglomerado de árvores, do outro lado, havia uma extensão de terra e depois m bosque. O templo encontrava-se no coração das montanhas. Nas escadas do templo estava sentado um homem. Já tinha cabelogrisalho, mas aparentava ainda ser um grande guerreiro.

O rapaz dirigiu-se a ele:

- Saudações. Procura Mestre Lei. – disse, depois de fazer uma curta vénia.

- Para que queres o Mestre Lei? - perguntou o homem, sem se mexer.

- Quero que ele me treine. – respondeu o rapaz.

- Compreendo... Como te chamas? – continuou o homem.

- Desculpe, Senhor, mas não se deve dizer um nome levianamente a um estranho.

- Tens razão. Um nome não é coisa que se dê a qualquer um. Mas tu não pareces uma

ameaça para mim, por isso digo-te o meu. Chamo-me Lei Wang.

O rapaz, um pouco surpreendido, disse:

- Perdão, Mestre. Se soubesse que era o Senhor ter-lhe-ia dito o meu nome. Sou Li Shaoran.

- Então, queres que eu te ensine? – perguntou o Mestre.

Shaoran acenou afirmativamente.

- E o que te leva a pensar que mereces que eu te treine? Como sei que vale a pena? – perguntou o Mestre.

- Não sei. Mas Mestre, com todo o respeito, se não tentar nunca irá saber.

- Então se eu não te treinar não saberei se vales a pena ou não?

- Não era bem isso que eu queria dizer, Mestre…

- Ah! Está bem… Espera um pouco…

Depois de dizer isto, o Mestre, olhou para o chão, e pareceu ficar a pensar. Depois levantou os olhos do chão e disse:

- Está bem, Li Shaoran. Aceito treinar-te.

O rapaz sorriu pela primeira vez, mas foi um sorriso rápido, que rapidamente deu lugar á sua expressão fria e séria.

- Começamos amanhã cedo. Agora vais comer e descansar. Podes acreditar que vais ter um dia duro.

O Mestre conduziu o jovem Li ao dojo, instalou-o num quarto e deu-lhe uma refeição. Depois, Shaoran deitou-se e adormeceu.

Acordou cedo de manhã. O Mestre mandou-o tomar o pequeno-almoço e foi esperá-lo lá fora. Li acabou rapidamente de comer e foi ter com o Mestre.

- Bem, jovem Li, vamos começar. Mas antes disso, umas perguntas. – disse o Mestre. – Como a maior parte do Clã Li, também possuis magia, claro.

- Sim, Mestre. – respondeu Li.

- Essa espada que tu trazes é o que usas para canalizar a magia, não é?

- Sim, Mestre.

- Muito bem… comecemos.

Shaoran passou o dia a corrigir a sua postura na luta com o bastão e espada e a levar pancadas com a espada de bambu do Mestre, quando fazia alguma coisa mal. Fizeram apenas uma pausa para almoçar e depois continuaram. Á noite, Li Shaoran, já estava cheio de hematomas e arranhões, doía-lhe o corpo todo.

- Achaste o treino duro, rapaz? – perguntou o Mestre, durante o jantar.

- Um pouco e as suas pancadas também. – respondeu Li. – Mas eu aguento.

O Mestre sorriu e não disse nada por algum tempo. Quando acabaram a refeição, o Mestre disse:

- Vai para a cama, rapaz. Amanhã será outro longo dia.

- Sim, Mestre. Boa noite. – respondeu Li.

E retirou-se.

Passou uma semana, desde aquela noite e o primeiro dia de treino. O jovem Li,

prosseguia, duramente o seu treino.

Numa manhã, o Mestre, disse-lhe que fosse á sal de jantar. Quando entrou, viu que o Mestre estava acompanhado de alguém. Essa pessoa vestia uma capa negra com capuz e por isso, Li não conseguia ver-lhe a cara. Mas sentia a magia vinda dessa pessoa, conseguia sentir uma aura muito poderosa.

- Bom dia, Shaoran. Esta é a tua nova companheira de treino e a nova Mestre das Cartas de Clow ou como ela, me explicou, das Cartas Sakura

Continua...

**Bem, acho que este capítulo não deve ser muito interessante e acho que está curto, mas teve de ser escrito, para quem quer mais, não se preocupem, porque o segundo já está pronto e eu posto amanhã, acho que é um pouco mais interessante. Ia postar uns três capítulos, mas pensei melhor e achei melhor postar um por dia. Apesar de já ter escrito uma parte da história, gostava que ao longo dela me fossem dando sugestões e ideias. Por favor, reviews, para elogiar, criticar ou o que quiserem… mas já sabem que os escritores dependem deles. -**

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady **


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá! Eu disse que estaria de volta em breve… Eu sei que o primeiro capitulo não foi muito interessante, mas a história vai melhorar muito daí para a frente e vou ter de mudar a classificação. Espero que gostem mais deste capítulo. Ontem esqueci-me de dizer que a Sakura capturou todas as cartas sozinha e as transformou apenas com a ajuda de Tomoyo, os seus guardiães e Eriol. E pronto, espero que gostem!**

**A Luz e a Escuridão**

**Capítulo 2**

**Um novo companheiro e uma nova Mestre**

Li ficou sem palavras. " A Mestre das Cartas de Clow? Uma rapariga? O meu Clã nunca permitiria… Bem, mas eu não sou igual a eles… E Cartas Sakura? O que será isso?"

-Alguma coisa contra, Li? – perguntou o Mestre, percebendo o seu silêncio.

- Não, Mestre. O meu Clã nunca permitiria que alguém que não fosse do Clã Li, ainda mais uma mulher, fosse a Mestre das Cartas de Clow, mas eu não sou igual a eles.

- Muito bem, jovem Li. Demonstras alguma sabedoria. – disse o Mestre.

A rapariga tirou o capuz, revelando um rosto inocente, mas determinado, cabelo castanho claro e uns lindos olhos esmeralda. E sorriu para Shaoran.

Li sentiu-se embaraçado e ficou sem palavras novamente, ao observar aquele rosto de anjo.

- Então, não dirás nada ao teu Clã sobre a identidade dela? – perguntou Lei.

- Não, Mestre. – respondeu Li.

- Muito bem. Sakura Kinomoto apresento-te Li Shaoran.

- Muito prazer. – disse Li, fazendo uma vénia, dirigindo-se a Sakura.

- Muito prazer, Li. – ela retribuiu, com outra vénia, com a voz mais doce que Li podia imaginar.

- Bem, feitas as apresentações… Sakura, vai comer e depois descansa. Hoje, só começamos o treino depois do almoço.

Shaoran foi para o seu quarto. Sakura foi para a cozinha. E o Mestre ficou a meditar.

" Bem, só ensinei uma rapariga antes", pensou ele, "Vai ser interessante, além do mais, ela é forte. Só espero que o jovem Li não arranje problemas…nesta idade, nunca se sabe…". O Mestre sorriu.

Depois do almoço, começaram o treino. A rapariga era tão boa ou melhor lutadora que Shaoran. Ele não se preocupava em poupá-la de golpes fortes, sabia que ela defenderia.

E assim continuaram a treinar vários estilos de luta e com diferentes armas, durante um mês. **(Não costumo fazer comentários no meio das fics, mas vão-se habituando porque eu passo o tempo muito depressa). **Sakura e Shaoran, apesar de conviveremá algum tempo, estavam sempre a discutir, só se davam bem quando era preciso e estavam sempre a competir para ver quem era melhor. Sakura já contara tudo sobre as Cartas Sakura a Shaoran. Este ficara surpreendido, mas não deixara transparecer.

No fim, desse mês, durante o jantar, o Mestre, anunciou-lhes:

- A partir de amanhã vão começar a usar magia.

- Vai ser o Mestre a treinar-nos na magia também? – perguntou Sakura.

- Não, pequena Sakura. Amanhã irão conhecer o vosso Mestre em magia. Eu sei algumas coisas sobre magia, mas não sou a pessoa mais adequada para vos ensinar. Mas, também, a vossa nova Mestre, acha que não deve ter muita coisa a ensinar-vos. Sakura tem os seus guardiães para a ensinarem e Shaoran vem de um Clã de feiticeiros.

Sakura e Shaoran entreolharam-se. O Mestre continuou:

- Agora vão dormir. Boa noite, jovens guerreiros.

- Boa noite, Mestre. – disseram os dois em simultâneo.

Despediram-se com uma vénia, do Mestre, e foi cada um para o seu quarto.

Enquanto estava na cama, Shaoran pensava: " Quem será esse novo Mestre?" Uma luta particularmente violenta, entre ele e Sakura, nesse dia, veio-lhe á cabeça., " Ela luta bem, é muito forte e parece ser poderosa. Mas se o meu Clã a descobrir, vai estar em sarilhos. Nunca permitiriam que fosse um japonês e ainda por cima uma rapariga, ser Mestre das Cartas de Clow e depois de ela as transformar em Cartas Sakura, então… o Clã não ia gostar nada". Apesar da convivência, ele e Sakura não se tinham tornado amigos muito íntimos, mas também não eram inimigos, mas estavam sempre a implicar e a discutir um com o outro por causa dos treinos, para ver quem era o melhor. Mas havia momentos em que conversavam, mas eram raros. Finalmente, Li adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte, levantaram-se normalmente, mas na expectativa de conhecerem o seu novo Mestre.

- Saudações, jovens. – disse o Mestre Lei, enquanto comia, quando eles entraram na sala de jantar.

- Saudações, Mestre. – responderam os dois, sentando-se á mesa.

- Onde está a nova Mestre? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Esperem um pouco jovens. Acabem de comer. – disse o Mestre.

Eles assim fizeram. Quando acabaram, ficaram os dois a olha para o Mestre, que ainda comia. Percebendo que olhavam fixamente para ele, o Mestre disse:

- Pronto, está bem! Não me olhem com essas caras! Vou chamar a Mestre.

Levantou-se e chamou alguém do lado de fora e depois voltou a entrar. Depois entrou uma mulher. Era alta e jovem. Vestia-se toda de preto e segurava um bastão de ouro, com círculo no fim, de onde pendiam seis argolas douradas e no meio do círculo, havia um símbolo. Tinha cabelo castanho comprido, até abaixo dos ombros e olhos castanho claros. Quando ela entrou, Li e Sakura sentiram um poder enorme vindo dela. E uma aura tão negra e obscura que quase se podia ver. Os jovens sentiram um arrepio.

- Bom dia, Mestre Lei. – disse ela, numa voz fria.

- Bom dia, Kate. – retribuiu o Mestre.

- Então, – disse Kate, voltando-se para os jovens – são estes os meus alunos?

- Sim, Kate. Meus jovens, esta é a Mestre Assimyria Kate. – disse o Mestre Lei.

-Muito bem… Saudações Sakura Kinomoto e Li Shaoran.

Quando a Mestre falou com eles, sentiram outro arrepio.

- Saudações, Mestre Assimyria. – apressaram-se a dizer, fazendo uma curta vénia.

- Chamem-me Kate, por favor… Posso sentir que já são os dois muito fortes para a vossa idade, não devo ter muito a ensinar-vos.

Silêncio.

- Bem, treinem hoje com ela, jovens. – disse Mestre Lei, retirando-se.

Ficaram sozinhos com Kate. Ela disse:

- Venham.

Saiu lá para fora e os jovens seguiram-na.

- Vocês conseguem sentir a aura e os poderes mágicos de outra pessoa e sabem que outra pessoa que também possua magia, pode fazer o mesmo com vocês. – disse a Mestre.

Eles acenaram afirmativamente. Á luz do Sol, Kate não parecia tão assustadora. Tinha até um rosto gentil e era bonita. Ficaram mais á vontade com ela. Não parecia tão divertida como o Mestre Lei, mas também não lhes parecia má. A Mestre continuou a falar.

- Bem, há uma maneira, a que podem chamar Ocultação, que nos permite esconder os nossos poderes e aura, mas é preciso algum treino, não é muito difícil, nem complicado Apenas precisam de concentração. Se alguma vez, por alguma razão, quiserem esconder o vosso poder, a ocultação vai ser-vos útil. Podemos começar?

- Sim, Mestre. – responderam os dois.

O Sol já ia alto e devia faltar pouco para o meio-dia (acordaram um pouco mais tarde nesse dia). Passaram o resto da manhã e a tarde a tentar esconder o seu poder. A Mestre exemplificou algumas vezes e eles, por mais que se esforçassem, não conseguiam sentir a sua magia.

Sakura saiu-se melhor que Shaoran no treino, conseguindo ocultar uma boa parte do seu poder. Mais um motivo para implicarem um com o outro. Sakura sorria irónica, quando Shaoran se esforçava por se concentrar e esconder o seu poder, e ela constatava que ainda sentia a maior parte dele.

- Ora! Estás a rir do quê? – perguntou ele, irritado. – Tu também não consegues!

- Ele tem razão, Sakura. Não deves agir assim. – disse Kate.

- Desculpe, Mestre. – disse Sakura, ao mesmo tempo envergonhada e furiosa por Shaoran exibir um sorriso vitorioso.

A dada altura, Sakura tinha feito muitos progressos e Shaoran ainda tinha algumas dificuldades. Apesar dos dois jovens serem altos, a sua Mestre era mais alta uns 20 cm e teve de se baixar, para ficar cara a cara com Li. Pôs-lhe a mão no ombro e disse:

- Esta técnica exige concentração, jovem Li… Sim, eu sei. – disse ela, quando Li ia interromper. – Eu sei que tu és capaz e muito forte. Agora acalma-te. Respira fundo.

Ele assim fez, enquanto a Mestre falava.

- Fecha os olhos. – dizia ela - Sente o mundo á tua volta: os sons, os cheiros… – subitamente Li apercebeu-se do perfume da mulher mais velha, tão próxima de si, – …a vida… Agora bloqueia o mundo. Concentra-te naquilo que queres fazer.

Ele fez tudo o que ela disse. Esforçou-se por se concentrar e passado algum tempo, Sakura deixou de sentir completamente, a presença da magia de Li. Kate sorriu.

- Muito bem, Shaoran.

Shaoran corou levemente perante as palavras e o sorriso da mulher. Sakura estava impressionada.

- Queres ajuda também, Sakura? - perguntou a Mestre.

- Sim, Mestre, por favor. – respondeu ela.

- A tua maneira de ocultar é diferente da dele. – agora já sentiam novamente a magia de Li.- Ele tem de bloquear o resto do mundo, senão não se consegue concentrar. Tu, se bem me pareceu, ocultas a tua magia, puxando-a, por assim dizer, para dentro. Não é assim?

Sakura acenou afirmativamente.

- Parece que puxas a magia para debaixo de uma manto imaginário, mas não consegues ocultá-la toda. Fecha os olhos., respira e reúne todo o teu poder. Esforça-te. Tenta prendê-lo.

Sakura foi fazendo á medida que a Mestre dizia. E conseguiu

- Muito bem, Sakura. Vocês os dois fizeram grandes progressos. Se treinarem todos os dias, durante algum tempo, não vão precisar de tanta concentração no futuro. Isto não é muito difícil. Vou continuar a treinar ocultação com vocês, mas devem treinar sozinhos quando puderem. Amanhã irão aprender outra coisa. Agora podem ir.

Os jovens retiraram-se e entraram no dojo. Já estava na hora do jantar. Dirigiram-se para a sala de jantar. Li ia á frente e estacou em frente á porta, fazendo Sakura chocar com ele.

- Ai! O que tens? Porque paraste de repente? – perguntou ela, irritada.

- Nada… - respondeu Li, um pouco corado.

- Ora… - resmungou Sakura, que correu a porta e entrou.

Na verdade, Shaoran tinha-se lembrado da sua Mestre. O perfume dela, a sua beleza fria…

- Vais ficar aí? – perguntou Sakura, que esperava que ele entrasse para fechar a porta.

Ela interrompeu os seus pensamentos e ele entrou na sala. Jantaram e depois foram dormir.

Continua…

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado mais deste capítulo, acho que é um pouco mais interessante que o 1º, mas acho que ainda está um pouco curto, mas não se preocupem, porque a história vai ficar mais interessante daqui para a frente (eu espero). Não se assustem, o Shaoran não vai ter nada com a Mestre Kate, é só uma fase da adolescência e isso será esclarecido em breve. A Kate está destinada a outro personagem nosso conhecido… Quem será? Esperem mais um pouco e não será difícil perceber… Se o Shaoran se vai envolver com a Sakura? Sim, mas vai ser mais uma relação de amor – ódio no princípio, depois vocês vêm. Não vou dizer mais nada para não estragar a surpresa. Estive a ler o meu 1º capítulo e achei que foi tudo um pouco rápido e tem alguns erros, enfim… já foi mesmo. Bem, amanhã, eu posto outro capítulo. Queria agradecer a Cleópatra-Cruz pelos conselhos e pelos elogios, o meu 1º review foi dela, muitos beijos para ti! Para quem quiser falar comigo no msn ou mandar coments por e-mail, o meu é: mais uma coisa, gostava de fazer publicidade a uma outra fic minha, é uma one-shot de Rurouni Kenshin (Samurai X), que é um anime que eu amo de coração -, vai estar on-line em breve, para quem gosta desse anime, já sabe… chama-se Noite de Amor e é com o Kenshin e a Kaoru. Chega de propaganda, eh eh. Bem, reviews, please! - Volto em breve.**

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady**


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá! Aqui estou eu de volta com o meu novo capítulo. Espero que esteja melhor que os outros 2. Acho que o 2º não está tão mau como o 1º, mas eu sei que consigo fazer muito melhor que isso. Com o tempo espero melhorar. Acho que este capítulo será um pouco mais comprido. Espero que gostem!**

**A Luz e a Escuridão**

**Capítulo 3**

**Parte da História de Kate e a Cabana no Bosque**

Na manhã seguinte, a Mestre Kate acordou-os. Depois de tomarem o pequeno-almoço rapidamente, a Mestre levou-os lá para fora. O dia estava fresco, soprava uma aragem e o Sol brilhava no céu azul, apenas acompanhado de umas poucas nuvens brancas.

- Hoje vão fazer-me uma demonstração do vosso poder, apesar de eu já ter uma ideia dele. Quero que lutem um contra o outro.

Os jovens entreolharam-se.

- Por mim tudo bem. A não ser que a Sakura tenha medo de se magoar. – disse Li.

- Como se eu tivesse medo de ti! – reclamou ela.

- Parem com isso! – ordenou Kate, numa voz ainda mais gélida e ligeiramente mais alta que o habitual.

Os dois ficaram como que petrificados.

- Parecem duas crianças! Já convivem juntos á mais de um mês, deviam respeitar-se, pelo menos. – disse a Mestre.

Os dois baixaram as cabeças sem saber o que dizer.

- Agora comecem, por favor. – pediu a Mestre, mais gentilmente.

Os jovens assentiram. Li concentrou-se na sua esfera negra e invocou a sua espada. Sakura pegou na sua chave em forma de estrela e pronunciou:

- Chave que deténs os poderes da minha estrela, revela-me a identidade do teu verdadeiro poder, eu Sakura, ordeno-te, pelo poder que me foi acordado. Liberta-o!

Enquanto ela falava, apareceu um círculo com as insígnias do Sol, da Lua e da Estrela, por baixo dos seus pés. No fim, dela acabar de falar, a chave transformou-se em bastão. Era cor-de-rosa, tinha uma estrela amarela na ponta, com duas pequenas asas de lado.

Li não perdeu mais tempo e atacou.

- Deus do trovão, vinde a mim! – disse ele, usando uma espécie de carta e a sua espada.

Um raio saiu da carta de Li e dirigiu-se a Sakura.

- Escudo! – invocou ela.

Uma barreira invisível cobriu Sakura e o raio foi desviado.

- Fogo! – disse Sakura, usando a carta do fogo.

O espírito do fogo apareceu saído da carta.

- Deus da água, vinde a mim! – invocou Li.

O Fogo e a Água confrontaram-se por momentos, mas o poder de Sakura era maior e Li mal conseguiu escapar do ataque.

- Espada! – invocou Sakura.

O seu bastão transformou-se numa espada. Sakura atacou com ela. Li defendeu-se. Sakura atacou em frente, Li desviou o golpe para o chão com a sua espada. Depois atacou por cima. Sakura aparou o golpe e fez a lâmina da sua espada deslizar pela de Li. Quase que o golpeou no braço, mas ele desviou-se

- Não vos pedi que lutassem com espadas. – disse a Mestre.

Eles pararam logo a luta corpo – a – corpo.

- Água! – invocou Sakura, com a sua carta.

O espírito da Água apareceu.

- Deus da Terra, vinde a mim! – invocou Li.

A Água embateu numa árvore enorme que apareceu e ambas desapareceram em seguida.

- Deus do Fogo, vinde a mim! – invocou Shaoran.

- Vôo! – disse Sakura.

Apareceram asas brancas de anjo, nas costas de Sakura e ela levantou vôo, para escapar do jorro de fogo dirigido a ela. Ainda no ar, Sakura disse:

- Vento!

O espírito do Vento apareceu fazendo um remoinho e atirando Shaoran ao chão.

Sakura pousou no chão e as asas desapareceram das suas costas.

- Espelho! Projecta a minha imagem e multiplica-a! – disse ela.

Apareceram várias Sakura, que rodearam Shaoran. Parecia que se preparavam todas para o atacar ao mesmo tempo. Ele, rapidamente, concentrou-se e descobriu a Sakura real, ao sentir de qual emanava o verdadeiro poder.

- Deus do Vento, vinde a mim! – invocou Li.

Uma rajada de vento muito forte atirou todas as Sakura ao chão, fazendo-as desaparecer, ficando só a verdadeira. Ainda no chão, ela pronunciou:

- Terra!

Raízes saíram debaixo da terra e fizerem Shaoran cair. Ainda estavam os dois no chão, a preparar-se para atacar novamente, quando a Mestre ordenou:

- Chega!

Pararam de usar magia e levantaram-se, ofegantes. Fizeram um aceno de reconhecimento um ao outro.

- Muito bem. São os dois muito fortes e sabem usar os vossos poderes. - congratulou-os Kate. – Descansem alguns minutos, para depois continuarmos.

Foram os dois beber água e depois sentaram-se no chão até normalizarem a respiração. Depois a Mestre chamou-os.

- Bem, agora não se vão cansar muito. Vamos só fazer um pouco de meditação. É importante no uso da magia termos uma mente sã, como claro, vocês sabem.

Shaoran e Sakura assentiram.

- Agora ajoelhem-se e fechem os olhos. – continuou a Mestre. – Respirem, abram bem os ouvidos para o mundo, para todos os pequenos ruídos… meditem… não se mexam até eu mandar.

Eles fizeram como a Mestre mandou. Ficaram naquela posição durante quase meia hora. Concentraram-se até ouvirem o bater do próprio coração e sentirem os próprios tímpanos vibrarem. Sentiam uma paz interior. Já começavam a ficar com cãibras, quando a Mestre os mandou levantar.

- É uma boa meditação. Dá-vos paz de espírito e faz a mente relaxar. Podem ficar com cãibras por ficarem tanto tempo ajoelhados, mas podem procurar uma posição mais confortável da próxima vez. – disse a Mestre, enquanto eles esticavam as pernas. – Lembrem-se de que devem treinar sempre tudo o que aprendem.

Eles assentiram. Treinaram Ocultação com a Mestre durante mais algum tempo. Pararam quando o Sol já ia alto.

- Agora podem ir. Sei que é cedo, mas podem ir fazer o que quiserem. Amanhã terão uma surpresa do vosso Mestre Lei. – disse Kate.

- Hoje não vamos treinar com ele? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Não. Ele esteve a preparar a vossa surpresa. Por isso não esteve connosco ultimamente.. – respondeu a Mestre.

Entraram no dojo. Passava pouco do meio-dia. Na sala de jantar encontraram o Mestre Lei, a almoçar.

- Boa tarde, Mestre. – cumprimentaram os jovens.

- Boa tarde, jovens. – retribuiu Lei.

Eles sentaram-se á mesa.

- Como têm sido os treinos com a Mestre Kate? – perguntou o Mestre.

- Muito bons, Mestre. – respondeu Sakura. – Ensinou-nos coisas úteis e ajuda-nos quando precisamos.

- Ainda bem. Espero que não gostem mais dela do que de mim… - disse o Mestre, fazendo uma expressão algo ciumenta.

- Claro que não, Mestre! O senhor é único! – disse Sakura, sorrindo.

O Mestre sorriu para ela e virou-se para Shaoran.

- O que achas da tua nova Mestre, Shaoran? – perguntou-lhe o Mestre.

Shaoran estava distraído a olhar para o prato enquanto comia, alheio á conversa. Sobressaltou-se quando percebeu que falavam com ele.

- Hã…? Quê…? Ah, sim! Concordo com a Sakura. É uma boa Mestre. – respondeu, atrapalhado.

- E achas que é bonita? – continuou Lei.

- Quê? O que tem isso a ver? – perguntou Li, confuso.

- Nada. É só uma pergunta. Responde lá. – insistiu o Mestre.

- Está bem… Sim, Mestre. Acho que é bonita. – disse Li, corando.

O Mestre soltou uma gargalhada ao ver Li corar. Sakura irritada por qualquer razão, resmungo algo como "homens…"

Acabaram de almoçar, mas ficaram na sala a conversar. Passado algum tempo, Mestre Kate entrou na sala.

- Olá, Kate. – cumprimentou o Mestre.

- Boa tarde, Mestre, Sakura e Shaoran. – respondeu Kate.

Eles retribuíram. Kate sentou-se á mesa com eles.

- Conversavam? – perguntou casualmente, Kate.

- Sim. – confirmou Lei.

- Hã… Mestre? – chamou Sakura, timidamente.

- Sim? – perguntou Kate.

- Porque não nos fala de si? – pediu Sakura – Sabe coisas sobre nós. O Mestre Lei certamente lhe contou, mas nós não sabemos nada sobre si.

Kate não respondeu.

- Vá lá, Kate! Eles têm razão. E além disso não temos mais nada para conversar mesmo. – reforçou o Mestre Lei.

Kate sorriu e fez um aceno afirmativo. Então, começou a falar:

- Tenho 22 anos e nasci em Inglaterra. A minha família tem descendência chinesa e japonesa. Mas já mora em Inglaterra á cerca de quase 2 séculos. Vivi em Inglaterra até aos onze anos, quando a minha família resolveu mandar-me para a China para alguém me ensinar sobre magia e aprender a lutar. Mandaram-me para um templo, onde um velho Mestre me ensinou tudo o que podia sobre magia. Quando fiz 14 anos, mandaram-me para aqui, para o Mestre Lei me ensinar a lutar…

Nesta altura, o Mestre interrompeu-a, rindo:

- Acreditem que ela era pior que vocês dois. Levou muitas pancadas da minha espada, até aprender.

Kate lançou-lhe um olhar gelado. O Mestre continuou a sorrir. Kate suspirou e continuou:

- O Mestre ensinou-me durante dois anos. Depois vivi entre a China e o Japão para aprender mais sobre as minhas raízes e pesquisar sobre magia, nessa altura entrei para a Ordem…

Sakura ia perguntar o que era a Ordem, mas Mestre Lei impediu-a com um aceno negativo. Sakura calou-se.

- Aos 17 anos voltei para Inglaterra e aos 18 passei a ensinar também. Pronto, esta é a minha história. – acabou Kate.

- Muito resumida. Não contaste metade daquilo que te aconteceu, mas isso só deve dizer respeito a ti. – comentou o Mestre Lei.

- Querem saber mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Kate.

Li e Sakura acenaram negativamente. Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Depois, Mestre Lei começou a falar de banalidades e de histórias da sua juventude. Divertiram-se durante um bocado. Ao fim de algum tempo, Kate retirou-se. Depois de terem de ouvir mais algumas histórias do Mestre Lei, ele por fim dispensou-os. Cada um foi fazer aquilo que lhes apeteceu o resto do dia.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto tomavam o pequeno-almoço com Kate, o Mestre Lei entrou animado.

- Muito bem, meus jovens preparem-se. Vão ser quatro dias duros. – disse ele.

Sakura e Shaoran entreolharam-se e depois olharam, interrogativos, para o Mestre.

- O que quer dizer, Mestre? – perguntou Li.

- Ainda bem que alguém pergunta. – respondeu o Mestre, cheio de entusiasmo. – Vocês não me viram durante algum tempo porque estive no bosque a preparar uma cabana para vocês dois.

- Para quê, Mestre? - questionou Sakura.

- Vocês vão ficar lá quatro dias. Sozinhos e sem o conforto do dojo. Quero ver se sobrevivem. Claro que vos deixem alguma comida e algumas coisas, mas pouco. O resto da comida devem procurar por vocês próprios. O bosque não é muito grande por isso não se devem perder. – respondeu o Mestre.

- Acho que isso é completamente desnecessário. Para já não é tão difícil assim e eles não vão lá fazer nada. – disse Kate.

- Mas o treinou é meu, Kate, e eu é que sei. – ripostou o Mestre.

Kate encolheu os ombros.

- Vão buscar algumas roupas e vamos. – disse o Mestre.

Saiu para o exterior e esperou até Sakura e Shaoran voltarem com uma mochila cada um. O dia estava quente e o Sol brilhava solitário no céu. O Mestre conduziu os dois pela margem cheia de seixos do lago. Entraram no bosque. Era Outono e o chão estava coberto de folhas amarelas, castanhas e avermelhadas. De vez em quando, viam um coelho a esconder-se na sua toca e ouviam um pássaro ou outro cantar, fora isso, o bosque era muito silencioso e calmo. Andaram durante alguns minutos até chegarem á cabana. O Mestre desejou-lhes boa sorte, despediu-se, deu meia volta e foi-se embora deixando-os sozinhos. A cabana não lhes parecia nem muito grande nem muito pequena, parecia apenas uma normal cabana de madeira. Ficaram a observá-la.

- Qual foi a ideia dele? – reclamou Li. – Deixar-nos aqui, assim! E ainda por cima tenho de ficar contigo.

- Achas que eu estou contente por ter ficado contigo? – ripostou Sakura. – Vamos mas é entrar.

Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Shaoran seguiu-a, fechando a porta atrás de si. A cabana tinha três divisões. Um quarto/sala, uma pequena cozinha e uma pequena casa – de – banho. No quarto só havia uma cama, encostada á parede, havia uma janela, uma lareira e uma mesa com duas cadeiras. A cozinha tinha alguns armários e uma banca de pedra. Ao lado da lareira havia uma cesta cheia de lenha. Em cima da mesa havia um saco. Sakura abriu-o. Lá dentro estavam livros, folhas, canetas, tinteiros e materiais para prestar os primeiros - socorros, havia ainda um bilhete de Kate que dizia: "Aproveitem para estudar e treinar magia. Espero que fiquem bem."

Continua…

**Esse capítulo ficou maior e melhor que os outros, eu espero. O que será que vai acontecer na cabana? Não tenham muitas expectativas, não vai acontecer nada muito significativo. Espero que tenham gostado da luta de Shaoran e Sakura. Lendo agora acho que podia ter feito melhor, mas enfim...Acho que ainda vai demorar mais um ou dois capítulos ou mais, até acontecer alguma coisa entre eles. Quero agradecer a Daniela Alex, (eu também me chamo Daniela!) -pelo review e pelos incentivos, muito obrigado! Espero que continues a ler! Quero agradecer novamente a Cleópatra-Cruz pelos conselhos (eu vou segui-los, muito obrigado) e por me incentivar a continuar, és muito simpática, gostei muito de ti, espero que gostes mais deste capítulo, pode não ser nada de especial, mas dedico-o a ti, espero que gostes da luta. Beijos para vocês duas e para quem lê e não comenta. Tenho de aproveitar para postar o máximo que puder antes de acabar a interrupção do Carnaval, porque senão depois mal vou ter tempo para respirar com a escola e não vou poder postar todos os dias. Por favor, reviews, sugestões, críticas… mas por favor mandem reviews. Eu já tentei escrever o meu e-mail, mas esta porcaria de site é o que é, quem quiser o e-mail vai ao meu profile que está lá. Volto em breve.**

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady **


	4. Chapter 4

**Olá! Cá estou eu outra vez. Aqui está o novo capítulo e espero que gostem!**

**A Luz e a Escuridão**

**Capítulo 4**

**No bosque**

Quando Sakura acabou de ler o bilhete, ficaram os dois em silêncio. Só se ouvia o vento a soprar lá fora e a porta que rangia quando o vento lá batia... Por fim, Sakura resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- O que vamos fazer agora. – perguntou.

- Não sei… - respondeu Shaoran, vagamente.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio. Sakura dirigiu-se á cozinha e abriu os armários de madeira para ver o que lá encontrava. Depois voltou novamente para a sala.

- … Porque não vais tentar encontrar alguma coisa para comer? – disse Sakura. – Só há folhas, arroz e panelas na cozinha.

Shaoran hesitou um pouco, mas acabou por concordar.

- Está bem. – disse ele.

Pegou em dois cestos vazios que encontrou na cabana e saiu para o bosque. Enquanto ele foi procurar comida, Sakura foi arrumar a casa e buscar água a uma fonte que encontrou na encosta da montanha, perto da pequena cabana.

Shaoran voltou uma hora depois. Quando entrou na casa, viu Sakura sentada numa cadeira a ler. Ela ergueu os olhos do livro quando ele entrou, mas não lhe dedicou muita atenção, voltando depois novamente o seu interesse ao livro.

- Eu vou trabalhar e tu descansas! – reclamou Shaoran.

- Por acaso estavas aqui para ver o que eu estive a fazer? Já estive a fazer muita coisa e além disso não estou a descansar, estou a estudar. – defendeu-se Sakura, com um ar importante.

Shaoran suspirou e encolheu os ombros. Depois vou pôr os cestos na cozinha.

- O que trouxeste? – perguntou Sakura.

- Bagas silvestres, nozes, avelãs e cogumelos. – respondeu Li.

- Onde encontraste isso tudo? – questionou Sakura.

- Por aí… – respondeu Shaoran, vagamente.

Sakura encolheu os ombros e voltou a ler. Li também pegou num livro e começou a ler. Só falavam um com o outro quando tinha mesmo de ser. Passadas algumas horas, a luz do Sol começou a descer através das árvores, tornando-se alaranjada. O vento ficou mais forte e começou a ficar mais frio. Dentro do dojo, Sakura e Shaoran não sentiam frio, mas ali era diferente. Tiveram de acender algumas velas pela cabana, pois começava a ficar escuro. Sakura obrigou Li a acender a lareira, coisa que ele fez entre muitos resmungos e só concordando se fosse ela a fazer o jantar. Ficaram silenciosos durante toda a refeição Depois de Sakura obrigar Li a ajudá-la a lavar a loiça (ele reclamou muito e disse que isso era coisa para mulheres, mas depois Sakura quase o espancou e ele teve mesmo de lavar), Sakura obrigou-o novamente, desta vez a aquecer água para tomarem banho (**um de cada vez, não sejam maldosos!). **Quando acabaram já era completamente noite. O bosque estava silencioso e sombrio. Parecia até um pouco assustador visto pelas janelas da cabana. Sakura apagou as velas e ia deitar-se na cama, mas Li reclamou.

- Onde é que eu vou dormir? – perguntou ele.

- Não sei. Arranja-te. – respondeu Sakura, num tom indiferente.

- O quê? Como assim, arranjo-me? Queres que eu vá dormir no chão com este frio? – reclamou Shaoran.

- Antes tu do que eu. – declarou Sakura.

- Nem penses! – ripostou Li.

Ficaram a olhar um para o outro com olhares gélidos. Um parecia querer envolver o outro num cubo de gelo, mas como isso não aconteceu, Sakura encolheu os ombros e disse:

- Pronto, está bem! Podes dormir comigo na cama! Mas cada um para o seu lado!

Shaoran concordou. Deitaram-se e mantiveram a distância um do outro. Sakura numa ponta e Shaoran noutra. Mas o vento entrava pelas frestas da cabana e as cobertas estavam frias. Então, inconscientemente aproximaram-se um do outro tentando absorver o calor dos corpos. Sakura estava de costas para Li e sentia a respiração quente dele no seu pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios. Li pode sentir o perfume do cabelo de Sakura. Ela nem se atrevia a mexer-se, fingindo estar a dormir e por fim, adormeceu mesmo e Shaoran também.

O dia a seguir passou-se com mais discussões por isto e aquilo. Qualquer coisa que acontecesse já servia para os dois discutirem. Shaoran queria ir caçar, mas Sakura recusou terminantemente, defendendo os animais. Shaoran não insistiu mais perante a determinação de Sakura. Já começava a ficar cansado de discutir com ela, apesar de ás vezes se divertir só por implicar com ela.

No terceiro dia, Shaoran tinha ido procurar mais comida e quando entrou na cabana via Sakura sentada numa cadeira a limpar umas feridas na perna. Shaoran foi assaltado por uma preocupação que não soube explicar. Pousou imediatamente os cestos á entrada e foi rapidamente ter com ela.

- O que te aconteceu? – perguntou ele, num tom preocupado.

- Escorreguei nas pedras da fonte quando fui buscar água. Não te preocupes são só uns arranhões. – respondeu ela.

Tinha a perna direita arranhada e um pouco esfolada. Os arranhões deitavam algum sangue, que ela limpava com um pano molhado.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – disse Li, tirando-lhe o pano da mão e começando a limpar as feridas.

Ela arrepiou-se ao sentir as mãos fortes dele na sua perna. Ele também não ficou indiferente ao sentir a pele suave debaixo das suas mãos. Quando acabou de limpar as feridas, levantou-se e dirigiu-se á cozinha para arrumar as coisas. Depois voltou para acender a lareira.

- Obrigado. – murmurou Sakura, inesperadamente, surpreendendo-se a si própria.

Shaoran também ficou surpreso.

- De nada. – respondeu ele.

Jantaram silenciosamente, como já era costume. Depois foram dormir. Já estavam na cama há algum tempo, mas Sakura não conseguia dormir devido ao frio. Voltou-se para Shaoran e ficou a observar o rosto sereno dele a dormir. Chegou-se mais a ele e fechou os olhos, conseguindo adormecer, finalmente.

De manhã, quando Shaoran acordou, viu Sakura sentada á mesa a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Levantou-se e espreguiçou-se.

- Bom dia. – murmurou.

- Bom dia. – retribuiu Sakura.

Shaoran sentou-se á mesa.

- Quero falar contigo. – disse ela.

- Então fala, estou a ouvir. – disse ele.

Sakura suspirou.

- Já que vamos ter de ficar juntos mais algum tempo, podíamos tentar não discutir tanto. Enquanto estamos aqui, claro. – disse ela.

- Eu não faço as discussões sozinho – disse ele.

- Também não disse que fazias! Mas já estás a começar uma! – ripostou Sakura.

Shaoran pensou um pouco.

- Oh… está bem. Já que vou ter que conviver contigo, pelo menos mais hoje. – concordou ele.

Sakura não disse mais nada e Shaoran também não tentou iniciar uma conversa. Era melhor estarem calados se não queriam discutir. Quase não discutiram um com o outro nesse dia, fora as piadas e comentários que ás vezes lançavam.

Á noite, estavam sentados á lareira a ler.

- Estes dias não têm sido assim tão difíceis de suportar. Se o Mestre Lei queria que nós aprendêssemos a sobreviver por nós próprios, devia ter-nos deixado ao relento. – comentou Shaoran.

Sakura levantou os olhos para ele.

- Ele só nos deve ter trazido para aqui, para não ter de gastar água nem comida no dojo por algum tempo e inventou que fazia parte do treino. – disse Sakura.

No dojo, o Mestre Lei jantava com Kate.

- Mestre, acha que eles estão bem? – perguntou ela.

- Claro que sim! Não os abandonei no meio da floresta, até lá deixei algumas coisas que não devia. – disse o Mestre.

- Quando me treinou, não me mandou para lado nenhum. – comentou Kate.

- Eras só uma. E todos os alunos são diferentes… tenho várias maneiras de treinar. – disse Lei.

- Claro… - murmurou Kate, ironicamente.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – indagou o Mestre.

- Acho que o Mestre anda é a fazer de Cupido… - respondeu ela.

- Eu…? – perguntou o Mestre, fazendo-se de ultrajado.

- Sim, o senhor… – disse Kate.

Foi interrompida por batidas na porta.

- Espero que não sejam aqueles dois. – comentou o Mestre, dirigindo-se para a porta da rua.

Kate ficou na sala de jantar. Ouviu o Mestre exclamar:

- Vocês!

Pensou que fossem Sakura e Shaoran, mas não entrou ninguém. Ouviu o Mestre falar baixinho com alguém, fechar a porta e depois voltou para a sala de jantar.

- Quem era? – questionou Kate.

- Depois vês. São só umas visitas… – respondeu o Mestre, evasivo.

- Visitas? Na montanha e de noite? – perguntou Kate.

O Mestre limitou-se a sorrir e não lhe disse mais nada.

Continua….

**Bem, aqui está o capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado. Podia ter escrito mais coisas, principalmente na parte da cabana, mas só comecei a passar o capítulo para o pc ás três e tal da manhã e agora já são cinco… Quero agradecer á Daniela, eu também não me importava de passar quatro dias numa cabana com um rapaz bonito, eh eh… quero agradecer a Cleópatra-Cruz pelo review (ainda te dedico a história toda, se não fossem os teus conselhos se calhar não tinha melhorado tanto!), no dia em que eu for tão boa como a Jenny-Ci, vou fazer um festa, muito obrigado! E quero agradecer também ao Victor: Oi amore! Ainda bem que gostaste! Espero que continues a ler...obrigado pelo review, beijos! Bem, acho que está tudo dito por agora. Por favor, reviews para esta pobre e humilde escritora em começo de carreira, - … Até á próxima!**

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady **


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá! Estou de volta com o novo capítulo (é incrível como eu digo sempre a mesma coisa). Espero que gostem e aqui está ele.**

**A Luz e a Escuridão**

**Capítulo 5**

**Encontro sob a luz da Lua**

No quinto e último dia, de manhã, quando acordaram, arrumaram as suas coisas dentro das mochilas. Ficaram á espera que o Mestre os fosse buscar. Quase não se ouvia um pássaro sequer, a cantar no bosque, pois o Inverno estava quase a chegar e as aves partiam para sítios mais quentes. Ao fim de uma hora á espera, o Mestre finalmente apareceu. Saíram para o bosque e foram ter com ele.

- Bom dia, jovens. – cumprimentou o Mestre.

Eles retribuíram. O Mestre começou a caminhar e eles seguiram-no.

- Como foram estes dias? – perguntou o Mestre.

- Nada de especial. – respondeu Shaoran.

- Não aconteceu nada de interessante? – insistiu o Mestre.

- Não, Mestre. – respondeu novamente Shaoran. – Não foi assim tão difícil, até foi muito fácil. Difícil foi ter de aturar a Sakura.

- Tu és tão criança, Shaoran! Ainda bem que não vou ter de passar mais tempo contigo! – disse Sakura.

- Tu também não és muito adulta… – comentou Shaoran.

- Oh, cala-te! – disse ela, aparentemente muito irritada.

Sakura pareceu ficar amuada e não falou mais. Shaoran também só murmurou algo como "raparigas" e não disse mais nada. Enquanto andavam os ramos secos e as folhas estalavam-lhes debaixo dos pés. Os raios de Sol entravam pelo meio das árvores de folha persistente e de vez em quando batia-lhes nos olhos. Ao fim de andarem mais alguns minutos, já conseguiam avistar a água azul do lago, através das árvores e depois o templo. Saíram do bosque, contornaram o lago e chegaram ao dojo.

- Sakura, tens duas "pessoas" á tua espera. – disse o Mestre, detendo-se na entrada.

- Quem? – perguntou ela.

- Já vais ver. Ninguém que não estivesses á espera. – respondeu o Mestre.

A porta do dojo abriu-se e saiu de lá uma criatura parecida com um grande leão com asas.

- Kero! – exclamou Sakura, alegremente.

Sakura abraçou o pescoço do grande animal.

- Tive muitas saudades tuas, Sakura. – disse Keroberus, na sua voz profunda e grave.

- Também tive saudades tuas, Kero. – retribuiu ela.

Shaoran reconheceu o animal dos livros de magia da sua família.

- Saudações, guardião. – disse Li.

Kero voltou a sua enorme cabeça para o rapaz. Olhou-o de alto abaixo e não simpatizou com ele logo de cara, mas também o saudou.

- Saudações, Li. – disse, um pouco contrariado.

- Mestre Sakura… – ouviram outra voz profunda, ligeiramente mais humana, dizer.

Olharam para a entrada do dojo e viram o homem com aparência de anjo.

- Yue! – exclamou Sakura, novamente.

Abraçou o guardião lunar. Tinha longos cabelos e asas brancas e olhos azuis-claros com pupilas felinas. Depois de Sakura o largar, Yue dirigiu-se a Li, com curiosidade a mais, na opinião deste.

- Saudações, jovem Li. – disse.

- Saudações, guardião. – repetiu Li.

Kate saiu do dojo ao ouvir vozes lá fora. Quando saiu, viu que Shaoran e Sakura tinham voltado.

- Bom dia, jovens. Vejo que se encontram bem… - disse ela, dirigindo-se a Sakura e Shaoran.

- Bom dia, Mestre. – responderam os dois.

Mas Kate já nem os ouviu. Os seus olhos ficaram presos em Yue. Até o imperturbável guardião lunar parecia ter ficado perturbado com a presença de Kate. Fitaram-se durante segundos que pareceram horas. Mestre Lei, Li, Sakura e Kero ficaram a olhar de um para o outro. Mestre Lei parecia divertido como sempre. Li parecia irritado. E Sakura e Kero sem perceber nada. Ao fim de alguns segundos de silêncio, Kero resolveu falar.

- Saudações, Assimyria Kate. – disse o guardião do Sol.

Kate pareceu sair de transe.

- Hã… Ah!... Saudações Keroberus. – respondeu ela.

- Já se conheciam? – perguntou Sakura.

- Hã…? Já. Conheço o Keroberus há alguns anos. – respondeu ela, ainda atrapalhada.

- Até bem demais… – comentou Kero.

Sakura não ligou ao comentário do guardião. Mas Li sim.

- Já conhecia o Yue, Mestre? – continuou Sakura.

- Não. – respondeu Kate.

- Então, Yue, esta é a Mestre Assimyria Kate. – apresentou Sakura.

Yue e Kate saudaram-se. O Mestre Lei continuava a olhar de um para outro.

- Agora que todos se conhecem… Quanto tempo pensam em ficar por cá, guardiães? – disse Lei.

- Não sabemos bem, Mestre. Sabemos que, pelo menos alguns dias, vamos ficar. – respondeu Kero.

- Boa! Mais dois para comerem de graça! – reclamou o Mestre, para si mesmo, de modo a que ninguém ouvisse.

- Disse alguma coisa, Mestre? – questionou Shaoran.

- Não, não… - respondeu Lei. – Vamos entrar, então.

O Mestre entrou e os outros seguiram-no. Foram tomar o pequeno-almoço. Kero empanturrava-se com o que houvesse em cima da mesa, enquanto que Yue mal tocara na comida.

- Ele não come muito, Mestre. Alimenta-se da magia. O Kero é que gosta mais de comer. – respondeu Sakura, quando o Mestre a questionou sobre isso.

- Ainda bem. – disse o Mestre.

- Hã? Porquê, Mestre? – perguntou Sakura.

- O quê? Ah! Por nada, esquece. – respondeu-lhe o Mestre.

Em seguida dirigiu-se para Yue e agarrou-o pelo braço e fê-lo sentar-se com ele.

- Gostei de ti, rapaz! Posso chamar-te assim não posso? Se não peço desculpa, guardião. – começou o Mestre a falar, nem dando tempo para Yue responder.

Depois o Mestre fez o silencioso guardião lunar ouvir as suas historias de juventude. Sakura encolheu os ombros ao ver a cena.

- Não percebi nada. – disse.

- Acho que o Mestre gosta de quem não lhe esvazia a dispensa. – disse Shaoran.

Sakura encolheu os ombros outra vez e foi conversar com Kero. Foi Shaoran que foi em socorro de Yue.

- Mestre, desculpe interromper… - começou Shaoran.

- Diz. – incentivou-o o Mestre, parecendo um pouco aborrecido.

- Quando vamos voltar a treinar com o Mestre? – perguntou Shaoran.

O Mestre pareceu ficar alegre com a pergunta.

- Ainda bem que perguntas! Agora, rapaz! Neste momento! – respondeu ele, entusiasmado. – Vai buscar o teu bastão e o da Sakura se faz favor.

Li obedeceu. Quando voltou, Sakura e o Mestre esperavam-no no exterior. Kate também lá estava, parecia não ter querido ficar sozinha com Yue. Este e Keroberus, tinham, estranhamente, preferido ficar lá dentro. Soprava um vento frio e cortante, mas se não fosse isso, o dia até estaria quente. Li deu o bastão a Sakura. O Mestre mandou-os porem-se em posição para começarem o combate. Eles assim fizeram e logo sentiram uma pancada na cabeça, cada um, feita pela espada de bambu do Mestre.

- O quê? – reclamou o Mestre. – Só uns dias de descanso e já arruinaram a vossa postura? Endireitem as costas e os ombros! Atenção aos vossos pés! Cotovelos mais para fora!

Passaram uma hora naquilo, levando pancadas do Mestre quando faziam alguma coisa mal. Por fim, lá conseguiram encontrar a posição certa e começaram a combater.

Sakura atacou por cima. Li defendeu-se e aproveitou para atacar com o bastão para a frente, enquanto Sakura endireitava o seu. Ela conseguiu desviar-se por pouco, quase tropeçando.

- Então, Sakura, estás enferrujada? – provocou Li, com um sorriso irónico.

Sakura ficou irritada.

- Shaoran, eu te espancar, já não vais ter dentes para sorrir. – disse ela.

Shaoran riu.

- A menina ficou zangada? – continuou Li.

- O suficiente para te espancar! – respondeu ela.

Dito isto, lançou uma pancada de lado ao tronco de Li. Este ainda estava a pensar numa resposta para lhe dar e apanhou a pancada em cheio. Sakura sorriu, vendo Shaoran agarrado ao sítio onde fora atingido.

- Que foi, Shaoran? Doeu muito? – provocou ela, ironicamente.

Shaoran endireitou-se e também sorriu.

- Apanhaste-me. Mas agora vamos combater a sério! – disse ele.

Dito isto, tentou fazer uma rasteira com o bastão a Sakura. Ela não estava distraída e saltou por cima do bastão de Shaoran quando ia ser derrubada. Quando saltou, tentou atacar novamente por cima, enquanto Shaoran endireitava o seu bastão, mas ele desviou-se. Ouviam-se apenas os sons secos dos bastões de madeira a baterem um no outro e as provocações que Shaoran e Sakura diziam. Lei e Kate observavam o combate e a discussão. Lei parecia estar a divertir-se como sempre e Kate abanava a cabeça em desaprovação.

Ofegantes, Sakura e Shaoran, pararam por um bocado.

- Cansada? – perguntou Shaoran. – Não aguentas?

- Ainda agora comecei. – respondeu ela.

Girou o bastão por cima da cabeça e apontou-o a Shaoran. Ele sorriu e posicionou-se novamente. Atacaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Shaoran pela esquerda, Sakura pela direita. Os bastões chocaram. Sakura e Shaoran resolveram medir forças. Um empurrava o outro. Mas Sakura sabia que Shaoran tinha mais força que ela (**a diferença de força entre os homens e as mulheres é um coisa muito injusta!**) e que acabaria por ganhar o confronto de forças, por isso afastou-se. Shaoran riu

- O que foi? Tens medo de ser derrotada? – provocou ele.

Novamente distraiu-se e Sakura atingiu-o na barriga. Mais uma vez agarrou-se ao sitio onde fora atingido.

- Perdes muito tempo a falar. – disse-lhe Sakura. – Distrais-te facilmente.

Sakura preparava-se para o atirar ao chão, mas Shaoran endireitou-se. Desviou-se e atingiu Sakura na parte detrás do joelho. Ela agarrou-se ao joelho e ficou dobrada alguns instantes.

- Que foi? A menina ficou magoada? – provocou Shaoran, novamente.

Sakura endireitou-se imediatamente e lançou um olhar furioso a Shaoran. Este estava novamente distraído e ela lançou-lhe uma pancada com toda a força nas pernas, fazendo-o cair. Ele tentou levantar-se, mas Sakura apontou-lhe a ponta do bastão ao pescoço. O Mestre dissera-lhes, no princípio do treino, que era assim que deviam ganhar um combate de treino.

- Bem, parece que a Sakura ganhou. – declarou o Mestre Lei.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa e olhou para Shaoran.

- Como já te disse, falas demais. – disse-lhe ela.

Li levantou-se.

- Ela tem razão, Shaoran. Não te distraias tanto. E lembra-te: nem sempre a força chega para ganhar um combate. Agora podem ir. – disse o Mestre.

Li e Sakura retiraram-se, começando novamente a discutir enquanto se encaminhavam para o dojo. Kate abanou a cabeça, em sinal de desaprovação.

- Acho que não os devia deixar combater até haver vencedor, Mestre. – disse ela. – Só vai fazê-los discutirem mais.

- Como já te disse, Kate, o treino é meu. – respondeu o Mestre, sorridente. – Eu sei o que faço. E além disso, no fundo, eles adoram-se.

- Não teria tanta certeza, Mestre. – discordou Kate.

- Porque dizes isso? – perguntou o Mestre, confuso.

- A maneira como se tratam não me parece de alguém que gostem um do outro. – respondeu Kate. – Existe demasiada rivalidade entre eles.

O Mestre encolheu os ombros e retirou-se. Kate seguiu-o passados uns momentos.

Almoçaram todos juntos e depois os jovens foram treinar com Kate. Ela disse que não tinha muito mais a ensinar-lhes, que não fosse história. Passaram, portanto, a tarde a ler e a treinar Ocultação.

Á noite, reuniram-se todos para o jantar, mas Yue não estava presente. Kero disse que ele fora conhecer as redondezas, ao que Mestre Lei comentou: "melhor, mais fica" e todos se riram. Ficaram a conversar depois do jantar. Ao fim de uma meia hora, Kero saiu da sala e Kate saiu também dizendo que ia pensar. Passado, mais algum tempo, Sakura e Shaoran iam deitar-se, mas o Mestre disse a Shaoran que ficasse. Sakura foi para o seu quarto.

- Shaoran, como sabes, antes de ser vosso Mestre, sou vosso amigo. – disse Lei.

- Sim, eu sei, Mestre. – respondeu Shaoran, sem perceber onde Lei queria chegar.

- Então, bem… Eu tenho reparado que tu tens reparado na Mestre Kate. – disse o Mestre.

Li corou.

- Como sabe?

- Vi-te nos treinos e hoje pareceste ficar irritado quando ela viu o Yue.

Li ficou ainda mais vermelho.

- Bem, … Mestre… eu sinto-me atraído por ela, fisicamente… - disse ele. – E depois também há a Sakura…

- Sakura? – interrompeu o Mestre.

- Sim. – respondeu Li.

- Como é com a tua Mestre? – continuou Lei.

- Eu acho-a bonita e penso em certas coisas… - respondeu Shaoran, mais vermelho que vermelho.

O Mestre desatou a rir.

- Ora, rapaz! Já devias saber o que isso é… - disse o Mestre. – Isso é desejo e é normal, na tua idade, então! Não te preocupes, isso passa.

Se fosse possível, Shaoran teria corado ainda mais.

- E a Sakura? – perguntou Lei.

- O que tem? – perguntou Li.

- Disseste qualquer coisa sobre ela. – insistiu o Mestre.

Shaoran hesitou um pouco. Pareceu pensar.

- Com ela é parecido, mas não é a mesma coisa. – respondeu.

- Compreendo… - disse o Mestre simplesmente, sorrindo.

- Não me vai dizer mais nada? – perguntou Li.

- Isso é algo que vais ter de descobrir sozinho. – respondeu o Mestre. – Agora vai dormir.

- Boa noite, Mestre. – despediu-se Shaoran.

Foi para o seu quarto e adormeceu a pensar no que lhe fora dito.

Ao pé do lago, num pequeno aglomerado de árvores, alguém se escondia a observar a Lua.

- Gostas de ver a Lua? – perguntou uma voz profunda.

Kate sobressaltou-se ao reconhecer a voz, de quem não tinha sentido a presença apesar do poder mágico.

- Sim, guardião. Dá-me paz. – respondeu ela.

- Entendo…- disse Yue.

- Só podias ser o guardião lunar. – disse Kate.

- Porque dizes isso? – perguntou Yue.

- A Lua também quase nunca mostra a sua verdadeira face. E também se esconde atrás da luz do Sol, durante o dia. – respondeu Kate.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou Yue, apesar de saber a resposta.

- Tu sabes o que eu quis dizer. – disse Kate.

Ficaram em silêncio a observar o círculo branco desenhado no céu negro. Por fim, Kate virou-se para Yue. Ele olhou para ela.

- A Sakura contou-me que tu vives no mesmo corpo, com outra pessoa. – disse ela.

- É verdade. – confirmou Yue.

- São duas almas diferentes a viverem aprisionadas uma á outra. Enquanto um vive, o outro fica preso no inconsciente. Não é assim? – perguntou Kate.

- Sim. Existe outra guardiã lunar, Ruby Moon, que pode assumir uma aparência humana quando quiser e continuar a ser ela própria. A sua aparência real e a humana não são duas almas diferentes, mas eu não sou assim. – disse Yue.

- Não podes fazer nada? – questionou Kate.

- Acho que não. – respondeu Yue.

- Talvez eu te possa ajudar. Quando acabar o treino da Sakura e de Shaoran vou fazer pesquisas para ver se há alguma maneira. – disse Kate.

- Porquê? – estranhou Yue.

Kate sorriu.

- Simpatizei contigo. – respondeu, apenas.

Kate preparava-se para ir embora, mas escorregou nos seixos molhados da margem do lago. Yue agarrou-a por um braço para ela não cair. Os seus rostos ficaram próximos. Yue sentiu-se invadir por uma estranha sensação. Os lábios começaram a aproximar-se. Já sentiam a respiração um do outro quando uma coruja levantou voou e eles afastaram-se.

- Hã… Obrigado… por me ajudares… Até amanhã. – disse Kate.

Foi-se embora, deixando para trás Yue confuso como este nunca se sentira antes.

Continua…

**Bem, já foi. Espero que tenham gostado. Bem, as visitas não foram nada de surpreendente, mas em breve o Mestre Lei vai receber outras visitas não tão agradáveis (eu sou má, ah ah ah!) … Quem serão…? Bem, acho que já deu para perceber que o Yue vai ter um relacionamento com a Kate, mas não sei o que lhes vai acontecer no futuro, podem não ficar juntos, ainda não acabei a história e pode acontecer alguma coisa muito má a eles dois… (eu sou muito má!) mas ainda não decidi. Neste capítulo o Shaoran até me irritou a mim, tava mesmo infantil, ainda bem que a Sakura o venceu. Não sei porque escrevi assim, mas foi o que me veio á cabeça. Eu vi o filme O Fantasma da Opera outro dia e adorei, estou até a pensar escrever um fic inspirada nele, mas agora estou tão cheia de coisas para fazer que não sei quando vai sair. Daniela, a minha fiel leitora, que deixa sempre review, eu sei que passo o tempo muito rápido, mas se eu faço isso na maior parte das vezes é porque não tenho ideias, mas se quiseres podes dar-me sugestões, obrigado pelo review, beijos. Kayra Hiyana, oi "bem-vinda" ainda bem que gostas da fic, eu escrevo eu português de Portugal, é que eu sou portuguesa, obrigado pelo apoio, não te preocupes com isso dos reviews, eu confesso que não comento muitas fics que leio pela mesma razão, espero que continues a gostar, beijos! Eu resolvi "dar" alguém ao Yue porque na maior parte das fics ele não tem ninguém e eu acho que o coitado merece, mas ainda não sei se ele vai ficar mesmo com a Kate, se calhar ainda arranjo uma namorada para o Kero, se vocês quiserem… Pronto, chega de conversa. Reviews, por favor, para me incentivarem a escrever, porque em breve não terei tempo para postar todos os dias, mas vou tentar. Até á próxima!**

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá! Estou de volta (como sempre). A música deste capítulo chama-se Sleeping Sun e é dos Nightwish. Aqui está o meu novo capítulo, espero que gostem!**

**A Luz e a Escuridão**

**Capítulo 6**

**Sol Adormecido**

No dia seguinte, treinaram de manhã com o Mestre Lei, deste vez não houve combate, por isso também não houve muita discussão. Á tarde foram treinar com Mestre Kate. O dia estava bastante quente, apesar de ser Outono, não havia uma única nuvem no céu e só de vez em quando soprava um pouco de vento.

- Sakura… - começou Kate, chamando-a para mais perto.

- Sim, Mestre? – perguntou Sakura.

- Não quero ser intrometida… - murmurou Kate.

- Diga. – encorajou Sakura.

- O que vieram os teus guardiães fazer aqui? – perguntou Kate.

- Ah, isso… Vieram ver como estavam a correr os treinos. – respondeu Sakura.

- Só isso? – perguntou Kate, parecendo desconfiada.

- Acho que sim, Mestre. Porquê? – perguntou Sakura, sem perceber o tom da Mestre.

- Por nada, Sakura. – respondeu Kate.

A Mestre virou-se e ia ter com Shaoran para o ajudar nalguma coisa, mas veio algo á cabeça de Sakura, que na altura em que ouviu não tinha dado importância.

- Mestre, onde conheceu o Kero? – perguntou Sakura.

Kate voltou-se novamente para Sakura.

- Depois falo contigo sobre isso. – respondeu-lhe.

Shaoran tinha ouvido essa parte, ele tinha dado importância ao comentário de Kero, quando eles tinham chegado. Decidiu, mais tarde, falar com Sakura. Depois voltou novamente atenção ao treino.

Entre as árvores, Keroberus e Yue observavam. Avaliavam o poder que sentiam emanado de Kate.

- Vês? Ela é forte. O poder dela é definitivamente obscuro. – disse Kero.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que ela seja o que tu dizes. As trevas não são más por natureza própria. – disse Yue.

- Eu não disse que ela é alguma coisa. – ripostou Kero.

- Tu é que insististe vir cá para a vigiar, quando soubeste através da Ordem, que ela vinha treinar a nossa Mestre. – respondeu Yue.

- Já te contei o que aconteceu, há alguns anos. Tu sabes a história, é só por precaução e agora com esse Li também… Não confio nele. – continuou Kero,

- Não confias nele só por ser um Li… Não devias ser assim Keroberus, nem todos são iguais. – criticou Yue.

- Os Li são todos iguais, Yue. Duvido que haja alguém no ninho de cobras que é esse Clã que seja diferente. – insistiu Kero.

Yue apenas abanou a cabeça em desaprovação e não disse mais nada.

Passado algum tempo o treino finalmente acabou. O Sol já estava quase completamente posto. Sakura ficou para trás para falar com Kate. Shaoran viu, mas entrou, decidindo falar com Sakura depois do jantar.

- Queres então saber como conheci o Keroberus? – começou a Mestre. – Estranho ele não te ter contado. Eu não te posso dizer muita coisa. Apenas que o conheci á cerca de quatro anos. Aqui na China.

Sakura pareceu pensar.

- Sim, o Kero de vez em quando, sai para tratar de algumas coisas, que não me quer dizer o que é. Diz que um dia vou saber. – disse Sakura.

- Não te posso dizer mais nada sobre isto. – disse Kate.

Sakura assentiu e preparava-se para sair, quando se lembrou de outra coisa.

- Mestre? O que é a Ordem? – perguntou ela.

Kate ficou mais séria.

- Não te posso dizer. A Ordem só deve ser conhecida por quem faz parte dela. – respondeu a Mestre.

Dito isto, Kate, entrou no dojo, seguida de Sakura. O Sol já se tinha posto e já se via a Lua prateada no céu. Quando entraram na sala de jantar, Shaoran e o Mestre Lei, estavam a acabar de jantar. Shaoran saiu quando elas entraram e o Mestre ficou a fazer-lhes companhia. Por fim, Sakura deixou a sala e foi para o seu quarto. Vestiu a camisa – de –dormir, acendeu uma candeia ao lado da cama e deitou-se a ler. O quarto não era grande nem pequeno, tinha uma cama, um armário onde Sakura guardava as roupas e uma arca onde guardava outros objectos pessoais. Já lia á alguns minutos, quando alguém bateu na porta de correr. Sakura levantou-se e disse:

- Entre.

A porta abriu-se e Shaoran entrou. Vinha sem camisa, apenas com as calças do pijama. Ela ficou sem fôlego ao observar o tórax bem definido do rapaz. Ele por sua fez ficou hipnotizado ao observar as curvas dela, moldadas pela camisa de dormir. Por fim, Sakura conseguiu gaguejar:

- O que q-q-queres? – articulou ela.

Ele pareceu acordar do transe e respondeu:

- … Queria perguntar-te sobre a tua conversa com a Mestre Kate.

- Hã… como sabes…? – começou Sakura, mas depois pareceu perceber. – Ah! Então agora andas a ouvir a conversa dos outros? – disse, irritada.

- Não foi de propósito. – defendeu-se ele. – Vocês estavam ao pé de mim.

- Claro! – disse ela, ironicamente.

- Sakura, eu não vim discutir. Só que eu reparei no que o Keroberus disse quando eles chegaram e também quero saber onde se conheceram. – disse ele.

- Como se tivesses alguma coisa a ver com isso! – disse Sakura.

- Depois dizes que eu é que começo as discussões! – disse ele, também já irritado.

Sakura não disse nada, só encolheu os ombros. Shaoran suspirou e olhou em volta. Aquele quarto tinha o perfume dela.

- Como já disse, não vim aqui para discutir contigo. – disse ele, já mais calmo.

- Oh, está bem! – disse ela. – Também não é nada de especial. A Mestre não me quis dizer muita coisa. Só disse que conheceu o Kero há quatro anos, aqui, na China.

- O que ele veio fazer á China? – perguntou Shaoran.

Sakura encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei. Ele nunca me quis dizer. – respondeu.

Ficaram em silêncio. Olhavam os dois para o chão. Evitando olhar um para o outro. Finalmente, Shaoran, quebrou o silêncio.

- Então, acho que vou dormir. – disse. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – disse Sakura.

Shaoran saiu. Sakura abanou a cabeça, tentando livrar-se da imagem do corpo dele, que lhe assaltava a mente e deitou-se, apagando a luz em seguida.

Como agora parecia tornar-se um hábito, Kate, foi para a beira do lago, observar a Lua. Estava sentada num tronco velho de uma árvore e cantava baixinho. Kate, novamente, não sentiu uma presença aproximar-se.

- Cantas muito bem. – disse uma voz profunda atrás de si.

Mais uma vez, Kate sobressaltou-se, reconhecendo a voz. Levantou-se e virou-se para Yue.

- Não te aproximes assim. Assustaste-me outra vez. – disse ela.

- Desculpa, não te queria assustar. – disse ele.

Yue conseguiu ver Kate corar sob a luz da Lua.

- Porque coraste? – perguntou ele.

- Não gosto que me ouçam cantar. – respondeu Kate.

- Cantas muito bem. – repetiu Yue. – Canta para mim.

Kate quase se engasgou com o pedido.

- O quê? – disse ela.

- Canta para mim, por favor. – pediu novamente, Yue, com a sua voz profunda., sentando-se no tronco onde Kate estivera sentada.

Kate, mesmo sem saber porquê, concordou e sentou-se ao lado dele. Começando a cantar em seguida.

- The Sun is sleeping quietly

_O Sol está a dormir sossegadamente_

Once upon a century

_Através de um século_

Wistful oceans calm and red

_Melancólicos oceanos calmos e vermelhos_

Ardent caresses laid to rest

_Carícias ardentes enterradas_

For my dreams I hold my life

_Pelos meus sonhos eu segurei a minha vida _

For my wishes I behold my night

_Pelos meus desejos eu contemplo a minha noite _

_The truth at the end of time_

_A verdade no fim do tempo_

Losing faith makes a crime

Perder fé, comete um crime

I wish for this night time to last for a lifetime

_Eu desejo que esta noite dure por uma vida _

The darkness around me

_A escuridão á minha volta_

Shores of a solar sea

_Costas de um mar solar_

Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun

_Oh, como eu desejo descer com o Sol_

Sleeping

_Dormindo_

Weeping

_Chorando_

With you

_Contigo_

Sorrow has a human heart

_Lamento tem um coração humano_

From my God it will depart

_Do meu Deus ele se irá despedir_

I´d sail before a thousand moons

_Eu navegararia antes de mil luas_

Never finding where to go

_Nunca encontrando para onde ir_

Two-hundred twenty two days of light

_Duzentos e vinte e dois dias de luz_

Will be desired by a night

_Serão desejados por uma noite_

A moment for the poet play

_Um momento para a peça do poeta_

Until there's nothing left to say

_Até não haver nada deixado para dizer _

I wish for this night time to last for a lifetime

_Eu desejo que esta noite dure por uma vida _

The darkness around me

_A escuridão á minha volta_

Shores of a solar sea

_Costas de um mar solar_

Oh, how I wish to go down with the sun

_Oh, como eu desejo descer com o Sol_

Sleeping

_Dormindo_

Weeping

_Chorando_

With you

_Contigo_

Enquanto Kate acabava de cantar, Yue aproximou a sua mão da dela. Kate acabou de cantar. Ao sentir a mão dele tocar a sua, Kate olhou-o nos olhos. Ele, sem saber o que estava a fazer, pôs a sua mão direita, sobre a face esquerda dela e aproximou o seu rosto do dela. Ela desviou os seus olhos dos olhos de Yue, para os lábios deste. Os lábios dos dois tocaram-se. Ao princípio apenas houve contacto de lábios, mas depois as bocas dos dois abriram-se e as suas línguas encontraram-se. Exploraram a boca um do outro e ficaram a beijar-se durante alguns segundos. Por fim, Kate percebeu aquilo que estava a fazer e afastou-se dele. Levantando-se em seguida. Quando ela se afastou Yue também pareceu acordar e olhou para ela confuso, nunca tinha tido uma sensação assim antes.

- Isto não pode voltar a acontecer. – disse ela.

- Tens razão, desculpa. – disse Yue, quase num murmúrio.

- Não tens de pedir desculpa. – disse Kate. – Podemos ser amigos, mas só isso.

Yue concordou.

- Eu vou embora. – disse Kate. – Adeus.

- Adeus. – disse Yue, continuando a falar baixo.

Kate foi-se embora deixando novamente Yue sozinho. Este sentiu-se ainda mais confuso, desta vez e tomou uma decisão.

Continua…

**Espero que tenham gostado, eu não gostei assim tanto deste, mas pronto. O título ficou Sol Adormecido porque eu não sabia que titulo ia dar ao capítulo e então ficou esse, porque é a tradução do nome da música. Acho que deste vocês não vão gostar tanto, porque o que vocês querem é Shaoran e Sakura…. Não se preocupem tá quase. Se calhar o beijo foi demasiado cedo, mas eu tenho que despachar o Kero e o Yue por agora. Há muitas perguntas sem resposta: qual é a história de que o Kero falou? O que é a Ordem? O que aconteceu realmente quando Kero conheceu a Mestre?... tudo isso e muito, muito mais, nos próximos capítulos, não percam… Ok… hã… vamos aos reviews… Daniela, gostei muito de te "conhecer", fartei –me de rir contigo, gostas de ver o Shaoran sofrer, eh eh, coitado do rapaz… acho que "aquilo que nós sabemos" não vai demorar muito para acontecer, brigado pelas sugestões, fica bem! Cleópatra-Cruz, oi miga! Não faz mal, não teres deixado review no outro capitulo, eu sei que andas com muita coisa para fazer, eu estou a conseguir melhorar por causa dos teus incentivos, quanto ás tuas perguntas, não, a história não vai ser toda no treino, não te preocupes o Kero ainda vai atazanar muito a vida do Shaoran, ele e a Sakura vão andar para a frente sim, tamos quase lá, mas ainda falta um bocado, eu não te vou dar com a frigideira na cabeça, tu não és chata, eu adoro reviews grandes! Pronto, acho que por hoje é só. Reviews, por favor!**

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady **


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá! Cá estou eu de volta. Do último capítulo nem eu gostei, mas pronto, espero que este esteja melhor. Espero que gostem!**

**Capítulo 7**

**Ataque**

No dia seguinte, Yue e Kero avisaram Sakura que iam embora, tinham de voltas ao Japão segundo eles. Estavam na sala de jantar do dojo. Sakura estava sentada á mesa com o Mestre Lei. Yue e Kero estavam de pé perto da porta. Kate e Shaoran ainda não tinham acordado.

- Mas porque vão embora tão cedo? – perguntou Sakura.

- Temos assuntos para resolver. – respondeu o grande leão alado.

- Assim do nada? – questionou novamente Sakura, desconfiada. – Tu nunca me contas o que é!

- Um dia vais saber, Sakura. – voltou Kero a responder. – Agora temos que ir.

Sakura pareceu ficar amuada por Kero não lhe dizer nada. Mestre Lei ouvia a conversa passivamente, sem dizer nada.

- Está bem… se têm de ir, então vão lá… - acabou por dizer a rapariga. – Eu confio em vocês.

Kero pareceu sorrir. Yue mantivera-se impassível durante toda a conversa.

- Venham até lá fora para se despedirem de nós. – pediu o animal.

- Não esperam que os outros acordem? – pronunciou-se, pela primeira vez, Mestre Lei.

Kero pareceu pensar um pouco e só depois respondeu.

- Bem, o Li não é muito importante mesmo…e Kate… - lançou um olhar rápido a Yue, que mal se mexia sequer – não é preciso acordá-la, vou voltar a vê-la em breve.

- O Li não é o quê? – perguntou a voz de Shaoran, que entrara na sala enquanto Kero falava.

Sakura olhou para ele e corou. Lembrou-se de no dia anterior o ter visto sem camisa. Ele notou, mas não percebeu, devolveu á atenção a Kero, que lhe respondia.

- Eu não acho que sejas muito importante… - disse o guardião.

- E por acaso conheces-me para deixares de achar ou não? – disse Li.

- Nenhum Li é muito importante… - continuou Kero.

- Quem és tu para me julgar?

- Sou um guardião!

- Um guardião que, segundo eu sei, nem conseguiu cumprir a sua missão de proteger as Cartas de Clow!

- Ora, cala-te, rapaz! Não sabes o que dizes! – disse Kero, bastante irritado.

- Ah, pois! Também não gostas que te julguem! – ripostou Shaoran.

Eles dois estavam praticamente a pegar-se. Yue observava a cena, abanando a cabeça em desaprovação. Sakura não sabia se ria ou se deveria intervir. Mestre Lei, observava a cena divertido, mas resolveu intervir antes que eles lhe destruíssem a casa.

- Pronto, chega. – disse, pondo-se entre os dois.

Eles afastaram-se, mas continuaram a olhar-se furiosamente, de lado. Mestre Lei continuava divertido.

- Bem, guardiães, vamos até lá fora, para nos despedirmos. – disse o Mestre, conduzindo Kero e Yue até lá fora.

Sakura e Shaoran seguiram-nos. O dia estava um pouco nublado, o Sol espreitava entre as nuvens acinzentadas, mas não estava frio, o tempo parecia seco. Devia aproximar-se uma tempestade.

- Então é aqui que os nossos caminhos se separam, guardiães. – despediu-se o Mestre. – Vão com cuidado.

Os guardiães despediram-se de Sakura, que não os deixou ir, sem lhes dar um abraço. Kero lançou um último olhar furioso a Shaoran, que retribuiu e depois os guardiães levantaram voo. O Mestre, Shaoran e Sakura, ficaram a observá-los a voar pelo céu. O sol reflectia-lhes nas asas brancas. Ficaram a vê-los afastarem-se até não parecerem maiores que dois pássaros e desaparecerem atrás da montanha. Depois voltaram para dentro, para tomarem o pequeno-almoço. Sakura e Shaoran já tinham acabado quando a Mestre Kate entrou na sala. Mestre Lei lançou-lhe um olhar significativo que ela não percebeu.

- Jovens, peguem nos vossos bastões e esperem por mim lá fora, por favor. Podem fazer o que quiserem. – ordenou Mestre Lei.

Sakura e Shaoran estranharam, mas assentiram e saíram da sala. Quando ficaram sozinhos, Mestre Kate perguntou:

- O que aconteceu, Mestre?

- Keroberus e o outro guardião foram-se embora. – respondeu o Mestre, calmamente.

- O quê? – Kate quase gritou.

Depois recompôs-se e perguntou mais calmamente:

- Que desculpa Keroberus deu?

- Disse que tinha assuntos a tratar. – continuou Lei, calmamente.

- Disse onde?

- Claro que não, Kate.

Kate ficou séria e reflectiu um pouco.

- A Ordem… deve ser isso… - disse.

- Tu sabes tão bem como eu porque ele veio para cá e trouxe o outro guardião com ele. – disse o Mestre – Não vieram ver treino nenhum, mas sequer deram importância a isso, eles sabem que Sakura é forte. Eles vieram cá para te vigiar, quando souberam pela Ordem que tu vinhas para cá.

Kate pareceu levar um choque, apesar de suspeitar disso, não o queria ouvir.

- Não. – negou, abanando a cabeça, sem querer acreditar. - Keroberus não faria isso. Depois de tudo… ele sabe o que aconteceu… ele sabe porquê…

- Kate pensa bem… É natural que ele ainda não confie em ti completamente, depois do que aconteceu á quatro anos… a missão deles agora é proteger a Mestre deles. – insistiu o Mestre.

Kate deixou-se cair no assento. Parecia ainda surpreendida e ficara muito branca.

- Kate? – perguntou Lei, preocupado. – Kate estás a ouvir-me?

Kate parecia não ouvir nada. Tinha os olhos vidrados e parecia fixá-los num ponto qualquer.

- Kate, porque ficaste assim…? – insistiu o Mestre, interrompendo-se e continuando depois num tom de voz muito sério. – Kate, tu não fizeste nada de mal, pois não? Não outra vez?

Kate pareceu acordar de um transe, quando o Mestre falou, os seus olhos quase recuperando o aspecto normal, mas agora parecia arder neles uma chama de raiva.

- Não, Mestre. – respondeu ela, numa voz gelada ,como o Mestre em todos os anos que a conhecera nunca tinha ouvido. – Desta vez não fui eu. Keroberus é o traidor. Ele nunca me perdoou por aquilo… Mas, desta vez não fui eu… desta fez o Guardião do Sol é o traidor.

O Mestre ficara assustado com o tom dela, mas ficou ainda mais ao ouvir o que ela dizia.

- Kate… o que dizes? – perguntou, confuso. – Tu não sabes o que estás a dizer. Não devias fazer uma acusação de traição a Keroberus, sabes que ele nunca vos trairia, seja lá o que for aquilo em que estás a pensar… tu conhecê-lo.

Kate olhou para o Mestre de uma forma estranha e sorriu de uma maneira quase sádica e maléfica. Lei viu algo nos olhos dela que não via há muitos anos: maldade…

- Mas parece que ele não me conhece… se ele tiver tempo de fazer alguma coisa, vai pagar caro. – disse Kate, levantando-se.

O Mestre praticamente ficou sem palavras: "no que está ela a pensar?" , pensou o Mestre.

- Onde vais? – perguntou Lei, vendo-a levantar-se.

Ela olhou para o velho Mestre, pois era isso que ele lhe parecia agora e nada mais.

- Embora. – respondeu.

- E os teus alunos?

- Agora não importa. Eles já não precisam de aprender muito e se precisarem o Mestre saberá ensinar-lhes. Agora tenho de ir.

Kate não deixou o Mestre dizer mais nada. Saiu apressadamente da sala e foi até ao seu quarto arrumar as suas coisas. Rapidamente, estava tudo pronto. Caminhou pelo corredor apressadamente e saiu. O Mestre ouviu os passos dela, mas não a impediu de ir, sabia que não poderia fazer nada. Apenas pensou: " Eu sabia que ela voltaria, o mal não foi completamente destruído á quatro anos… agora Keroberus cometeu o erro de a deixar desconfiada e o mal acordou… possa ele chegar em paz ao seu destino, antes que Kate os apanhe…. Agora não posso fazer nada para os ajudar, tenho os meus alunos e não os posso abandonar a meio do treino."

Quando Kate, saiu para o exterior, a pouco luz do sol bateu-lhe nos olhos. Ela praguejou baixinho. Shaoran e Sakura pareciam estar a lutar, mas pararam quando viram a Mestre. Shaoran e Sakura repararam que ela tinha uma mochila ás costas e levava o seu bastão dourado na mão. Repararam também no olhar diferente.

- Mestre, onde vai? – perguntou Shaoran.

Kate parecia não se ter apercebido da presença deles ali e sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz do rapaz. Ele e Sakura acharam-na estranha.

- Desculpem, mas tenho de ir embora. Tenho coisas a tratar. Vocês já sabem aquilo que precisam de saber, se faltar alguma coisa o vosso Mestre saberá ensinar-vos. – respondeu ela.

Os jovens ficaram perturbados pela frieza dela. Já estavam habituados, mas desta vez era diferente. Resolveram não argumentar. Kate já se preparava para descer a montanha, quando Sakura disse:

- Gostei de a conhecer, Mestre.

Kate voltou-se para trás. O seu olhar pareceu voltar ao normal por segundos e sorriu.

- Também gostei de vos conhecer. Adeus.

Quando disse isto, voltou-se outra vez e os jovens já não puderam ver o brilho obscuro de volta aos seus olhos. Ficaram a observá-la até desaparecer pelo caminho que seguia para fora da montanha. Pouco depois o Mestre Lei apareceu e foi treiná-los, dizendo que lhes daria respostas mais tarde. Parecia preocupado, mas continuava alegre como sempre ou pelo menos era isso que demonstrava.

Aquele dia de treino fora muito cansativo e algo aborrecido, pois o Mestre não falava muito com eles e mandou-os parar ainda não era noite. Entraram todos no dojo e quando estavam todos reunidos, os jovens começaram com as perguntas.

- A razão porque a vossa Mestre foi embora só diz respeito a ela. – respondeu calmamente o Mestre. – Pelos menos por agora.

Não fizeram mais perguntas, sabiam que o Mestre não responderia. O sol ainda brilhava palidamente lá fora, mas em breve começaram a cair as primeiras gotas de chuva. O sol ficou completamente tapado, pelas nuvens cinzentas e começou a chover torrencialmente, ouvindo-se os primeiros trovões. Não devia passar muito das cinco da tarde. O Mestre ficara sozinho na sala a pensar. "Estou a preocupar-me por nada. Se acontecer alguma coisa mais grave eu vou saber o que fazer, além disso ela vai a pé e eles voam. Keroberus vai saber defender-se e Yue sempre poderá ajudar, se eles não conseguirem resolver isso sozinhos, a Ordem vai ajudá-los.", pensou. E resolveu não se preocupar mais com aquilo, afinal também não era nada com ele e há muito tempo que não queria saber dos assuntos da Ordem.

Muito longe dali, onde havia sol e não chovia, mas ainda dentro da China, Yue e Keroberus voavam sobre região incerta. Já voavam há muitas horas e as asas doíam, pois tinham feito poucas paragens e ainda menos tempo tinham descansado quando as fizeram.

- Tivemos que vir embora tão depressa só por causa daquilo? – perguntou Kero.

- Keroberus, eu não quero falar mais sobre isso. Além do mais eu quero saber o que aconteceu mesmo. – respondeu Yue.

- Mas tu sabes o que aconteceu. – disse Kero.

- Mas agora quero entrar na Ordem. – declarou Yue.

Keroberus virou a sua grande cabeça para ele, surpreendido.

- Tu nunca quiseste entrar. Eles sempre quiseram os dois guardiães das Cartas de Clow, mas eu fui o único que tive razões para entrar. – disse.

- Mas agora eu quero entrar. Acho que devíamos contar á nossa Mestre, ela deve saber, mas depois falamos sobre isso. Por isso não vamos para o Japão, leva-me até á Ordem, onde quer que isso seja. E não falemos mais sobre isso, por favor. – disse Yue.

Kero concordou, voltando a encarar o céu de frente e alterou um pouco a sua rota para a esquerda. Yue seguiu-o.

Alguns quilómetros mais atrás, Kate estava sentada na terra, de olhos fechados. Ali fazia um grande calor e o Sol brilhava intensamente. Kate concentrava-se para sentir o poder dos guardiães e saber para onde iam.

- Como eu pensava. – murmurou Kate, para si própria. – Eles vão para lá.

Abriu os olhos e levantou-se. Resolveu dirigir-se á aldeia mais próxima. Se tivesse um cavalo podia seguir caminho mais rapidamente. Tendo o cuidado de ocultar o seu poder, retomou a sua caminhada.

Sakura resolveu tomar um banho. Estivera a conversar com o Mestre Lei novamente e agora ele já lhe parecia verdadeiramente alegre como sempre. Entrou para a casa-de-banho, encheu a banheira com água aquecida de uma bacia. Correu a porta distraidamente para a fechar, mas a velha porta estava perra e não fechou completamente, ficando quase metade aberta. Sakura despiu-se e entrou na banheira, saboreando a água quente. Shaoran estava a passar pelo corredor, dirigindo-se á cozinha, viu a porta da casa-de-banho aberta e viu que saia de lá vapor. Olhou pela porta aberta e viu que Sakura estava a tomar banho. Ficou a olhar especado e completamente vermelho, apesar de ela estar deitada na banheira e ele não conseguir ver nada, apenas a cabeça dela. Ficou a observá-la alguns minutos. Ao fim de algum tempo, Sakura ia levantar-se da banheira e Shaoran engoliu em seco, mas nesse momento chegou o Mestre.

- Shaoran, que estás a fazer? – perguntou ele.

Shaoran deu um salto ao ouvir a voz do Mestre e virou-se para ele, completamente vermelho. O Mestre olhou pela porta da casa-de-banho e viu Sakura enrolada numa toalha. O Mestre começou a rir.

- Shaoran… – disse entre gargalhadas – Isso não se faz…

Shaoran ia pedir silêncio ao Mestre, mas era tarde de mais. Sakura ouvira o Mestre rir, saíra da casa-de-banho e percebera tudo o que acontecera. Olhou, vermelha de raiva para Shaoran e este mal teve tempo de fugir quando ela pegou no bastão (que estava encostado á parede) e começou a persegui-lo com ele, segurando a toalha com uma mão e o bastão com outra. O Mestre estava divertidíssimo com aquilo tudo e ria-se ás gargalhadas. Shaoran corria pelo corredor enquanto Sakura lhe dava pancadas com o bastão como podia.

- Sakura, pára! Eu juro que não vi nada! – conseguia ele dizer, entre pancadas.

Ela apenas respondia:

- Agora vais sofrer!

Por fim, o Mestre começou a ter pena do rapaz e resolveu acabar com o circo, pondo-se entre Sakura e Shaoran.

- Sakura, já chega. Ele não viu nada. Eu cheguei a tempo de o impedir. – disse Lei, a controlar-se para não recomeçar a rir de novo.

Sakura lançou um olhar cheio de ódio a Shaoran, mas murmurou:

- Se o Mestre o diz, eu acredito.

Shaoran escondia-se atrás do Mestre.

- Também quem te manda deixares a porta aberta? – provocou Shaoran.

Sakura olhou para ele furiosamente e voltou a erguer o bastão para lhe bater, mas o Mestre continuava entre eles.

- Shaoran, pára tu também! Se ela te quiser bater mais eu deixo! – ameaçou Lei, divertidíssimo.

Shaoran calou-se e ficou quieto, ainda escondido atrás do Mestre.

- Vá, agora Sakura vai-te vestir e tu, Shaoran não sejas tão curioso. – disse o Mestre, indo embora em seguida.

Sakura virou as costas a Shaoran, muito indignada e voltou para a casa-de-banho para se vestir, tendo cuidado para fechar a porta desta vez. Shaoran abanou a cabeça e prosseguiu o seu caminho. Entre tudo isto já anoitecera, apesar de não fazer muita diferença, pois o céu estava negro de nuvens, só iluminado por um relâmpago de vez em quando.

Sakura não falava com Shaoran desde aquela situação, que acontecera uma hora atrás. Ele também não tentara falar com ela, pois Sakura lançara-lhe um olhar ainda furioso quando entraram na sala de jantar. Lei parecia continuar a divertir-se e os jovens preferiam que ele fosse assim, sem preocupações. Quando acabavam de jantar, o Mestre ficou de repente muito sério.

- O que aconteceu, Mestre? – perguntou Sakura.

- Não ouviram? – questionou o Mestre.

- Não ouvimos o quê? – perguntou por sua vez, Shaoran.

- Passos. – respondeu Lei, inquietamente.

- Com esta chuva é difícil ouvir o que quer que seja, Mestre. Deve ter sido impressão sua. – comentou Shaoran.

- Não, tenho a certeza que não. – insistiu Lei.

- Porque está tão inquieto? – perguntou Sakura, preocupada.

- Não sei. É um pressentimento… – esclareceu o Mestre.

Alguém bateu á porta da entrada. O Mestre levantou-se bruscamente.

- Vão para os vossos quartos. Rápido. E não saiam de lá. – ordenou.

- Mas… – começou Shaoran.

- Nada de mas… Já! Vão! E não saiam de lá por nada! – ordenou Lei, com um tom preocupado como eles nunca tinham ouvido.

Sakura e Shaoran levantaram-se. Dirigindo-se, rapidamente, cada um para o seu quarto. O Mestre pegou na sua espada de bambu e foi abrir a porta. Tudo o que viu foi uma figura com um manto negro, mas sabia que não estava sozinha, conseguia ouvir os outros a mexerem-se, apesar da chuva.

- Mestre Lei, meu velho… – disse a figura, com uma voz desdenhosa e masculina. – Não dos convidas a entrar?

Lei reconheceu a voz.

- Não. – respondeu o Mestre, prontamente.

A figura riu friamente. Um riso que causava arrepios na espinha. O Mestre fechou a porta atrás de si, pegando numa candeia acesa que pousou no alpendre.

- Não precisas de ser tão hostil. – disse o homem, ironicamente.

Depois viu que o Mestre, trazia a sua espada de bambu na mão e riu mais uma vez.

- Continuas a usar esse pau em vez de uma lâmina? Não o devias fazer, nunca se sabe quem pode aparecer. – disse o desconhecido.

O Mestre ouviu risos frios, desprovidos de emoção, vindos das trevas da noite.

- Este pau ainda consegue partir ossos, Feng. Agora diz-me, o que vieste fazer aqui, com os teus "amigos"? – respondeu o Mestre.

- Parece que a velha raposa ainda tem coragem e ainda se lembra de nós! – disse Feng, fingindo surpresa.

- Vais dizer-me o que tu e o teu bando querem ou não? – insistiu Lei.

- Já que não nos convidas para um chá… – continuou Feng, ironicamente. – Queremos a rapariga.

Mestre Lei ficou surpreendido, mas não deixou transparecer.

- Para que querem a minha aluna? – disfarçou o Mestre.

- Não te faças de desentendido, Lei… – respondeu, Feng, que parecia já não querer brincar mais. – Nós sabemos quem ela é.

Mestre Lei sabia que não valia a pena disfarçar mais.

- Como..? – começou, mas interrompeu-se. – O Shaoran…?

Feng riu muito alto e os seus comparsas também.

- Claro que não. Xiao Lang nunca nos disse nada. É um traidor da própria família. – respondeu Feng, com desdém. – Dá muito valor á honra e á sua palavra, esse rapaz.

Mestre Lei ficou aliviado, por um momento pensara que Shaoran os tinha traído…

- A resposta é fácil, meu velho: espiões. Acho que estás mesmo a ficar velho, nem deste conta deles. – continuou Feng. – Então, agora entregas-nos a rapariga ou não?

- Em primeiro lugar fico aliviado por saber que o Shaoran é dos poucos que ainda tem honra no vosso Clã. Em segundo a resposta á: não. Nunca levarão a rapariga. – respondeu Lei, veementemente.

Feng suspirou, sabia que não valia a pena insistir com o velho Mestre.

- Sabes Lei, gostava que pudéssemos ser amigos… – disse. – Ataquem-no.

Quando Feng acabou de falar, Lei viu três figuras encapuzadas aproximarem-se da luz da candeia. "São só três", pensou, "Eu aguento com eles". Ouviu três espadas a serem desembainhadas. Quando eles se aproximaram viu as suas lâminas brilharem, sedentas de sangue. O mais alto dos três atacou em frente, Lei desviou-se e desferiu-lhe um golpe no braço estendido. O seu inimigo gritou de dor. Os outros dois cercaram o Mestre. Atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Lei desviou-se de um, mas a lâmina do outro fez-lhe um corte no braço. O primeiro que tinha atacado voltou ao ataque, mas parecia ser o mais desajeitado dos três e Lei facilmente lhe deu uma pancada nas costelas com toda a força e ouviu-as estalarem, partindo-se. O seu adversário caiu, agarrado ás costelas e Lei não se preocupou mais com ele. Um dos outros dois, gemeu de fúria e por pouco não trespassou o Mestre, que aparou o golpe no último momento. Lei queria despachar esses depressa, para depois se livrar de Feng. O terceiro desferiu um golpe de cima, que Lei defendeu com a sua espada de bambu, ficando a marca da lâmina nela. Baixou-se e fez uma rasteira ao seu inimigo, este caiu. O segundo escorregou na lama ao tentar um ataque ao abdómen do Mestre, que lhe bateu na espada, fazendo-o largá-la e em seguida deu-lhe uma pancada muito forte na cabeça, fazendo-o perder os sentidos. O Mestre e o seu último adversário encararam-se. O encapuzado tinha o manto coberto de lama da queda. Estocou em frente, a lâmina fez um corte profundo de lado, no abdómen do Mestre. Este gemeu de dor, mas não se dobrou sobre a ferida. Enfiou a sua espada de bambu na barriga do oponente e empurrou-o para o chão, depois desferiu-lhe uma pancada com toda a sua força nas costelas dele, partindo-as. Lei ainda nem tinha respirado bem e sentira um punho bater-lhe na face. Era Feng. Começou a espancar Lei, que estava cansado e ferido da luta. Rebentou-lhe o lábio, fazendo-o escorrer sangue. O Mestre caiu no chão tentando erguer-se, mas uma força invisível impediu-o. Era magia. Feng tinha poderes, mas estivera a ocultá-los. Pontapeou Lei na barriga, que cuspiu sangue. Pegou na espada de bambu que estava caída ao lado do Mestre e espancou-o com ela, na cabeça e nas costelas.

Sakura e Shaoran, quando sentiram magia, saíram a correr dos seus quartos. Encontraram-se no corredor, fizeram um aceno positivo um ao outro e invocaram as suas armas. A espada e o bastão mágico. Saíram para fora e viram o Mestre no chão a ser espancado. O homem que o espancava, recuou ao vê-los. Feng sabia que eles dois eram mais fortes que ele, que agora estava sozinho. Fez os seus comparsas levantarem-se e obrigou-os a correr para fugirem, dobrados de dor. Assim que eles desapareceram nas sombras, Sakura e Shaoran baixaram-se para ver o Mestre. Estava inconsciente.

- Quem serão eles? Porque terão atacado o Mestre? – perguntou Sakura, preocupada com o Mestre.

- Não sei, mas tenho a impressão que os conheço… - respondeu Shaoran.

Continua…

**Finalmente acabei de escrever. Bem, sei que o último capitulo não foi grande coisa, mas espero ter compensado com este. Pelo menos eu gostei, apesar de ter tanta coisa pelo meio… mas quem tem de julgar são os leitores. Talvez a história da Ordem e isso seja um pouco confusa, mas eu só vou explicar isso mais á frente. Demorei muito tempo para escrever isto e tinha muitas coisas para fazer, tive para nem postar, mas lá consegui. Daniela, sim eu sei que não foi nada de especial, ainda bem que gostaste da música, aconselho-te a ouvi-la, é das músicas mais lindas que existe, aquilo que tu me pediste já tá, espero que tenhas gostado, talvez não tenha sido como esperavas, mas pronto, beijos! Cleópatra-Cruz, brigado pelos elogios, obrigado também pelos conselhos, eu mal tive tempo de escrever este capitulo quanto mais reler o outro, mas assim que puder vou fazê-lo, depois diz-me se gostaste deste, o que achas e claro se tiver muita estupidez avisa-me, loool, beijos! Bem, por hoje é só. Até á próxima!**

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady **


	8. Chapter 8

**Olá! Cá estou eu outra vez. Não postei ontem porque tive muitos trabalhos para fazer e quando acabei já era tarde. Ainda bem que gostaram do último capítulo, espero que também gostem deste.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Lágrimas de Amizade**

Shaoran e Sakura estavam com o Mestre no quarto, que estava deitado na cama de Sakura. Tinham-lhe tirado as roupas e visto que tinha costelas partidas e uma ferida profunda no abdómen. Enfaixaram-lhe as costelas como podiam, visto ali não haver médicos, limparam-lhe as feridas e ligaram-lhe também a cabeça. Já estavam com ele há algumas horas e ele ainda não tinha acordado, esperavam que não estivesse em coma, devido á pancada na cabeça.

- Devíamos ter ido atrás daquele bando. – disse Shaoran, que parecia arrependido de não o ter feito.

- E depois, deixávamos o Mestre á chuva, ferido? – contrapôs Sakura.

Shaoran encolheu os ombros e pareceu resignar-se. Passado algum tempo, Sakura verificou que o Mestre tinha febre e pôs-lhe uma compressa fria na testa. Os jovens estavam praticamente a adormecer de joelhos, pois a noite já ia avançada.

- Vai dormir. – disse Sakura a Shaoran.

- E tu ficas aqui sozinha? – perguntou ele.

- Não podes fazer nada aqui. Além disso estás a cair de sono.

- Mas…

- Vai.

O tom com que Sakura proferiu as últimas palavras, foi tão determinado e duro que Shaoran não se atreveu a argumentar e além disso estava mesmo cheio de sono.

- Se o Mestre acordar, chama-me. – pediu Shaoran.

Sakura acenou positivamente e Shaoran foi para o seu quarto. A rapariga também estava cheia de sono e com dores nas costas de ter de se dobrar, mas permaneceu firmemente acordada no seu posto. Por seu lado, Shaoran adormeceu assim que se deitou. Deviam ser umas cinco da manhã, quando o Mestre se começou a mexer. Sakura, que mal conseguia abrir os olhos, arregalou-os quando o Mestre abriu os seus.

- Mestre! – exclamou ela, muito contente.

Este pareceu confuso e olhou á sua volta.

- Onde estou? – perguntou, com uma voz fraca.

- Está no meu quarto, Mestre. – respondeu-lhe Sakura, sorridente.

- Tu e Shaoran estão bem? – questionou Lei.

- Estamos, Mestre. Não se preocupe connosco, agora temos de tratar de si.

- O bando fugiu?

- Sim, fugiram quando eu e Shaoran saímos para ir ajudar.

- Eu disse-vos para não… - começou Lei.

- Não seja casmurro, Mestre. Ainda bem que o fizemos, além do mais ninguém nos atacou. – interrompeu-o Sakura, levantando-se.

O Mestre detectou o movimento dela e viu-a dirigir-se para a porta.

- Onde vais? – perguntou.

- Vou chamar o Shaoran, ele disse-me que o chamasse quando o Mestre acordasse. Eu volto depressa, não tente mexer-se. – disse Sakura.

Ela saiu e atravessou o corredor escuro até ao quarto de Shaoran. Não se incomodou a bater á porta, sabia que ele não responderia. Entrou. Viu que Shaoran mal se mexia enquanto dormia, nem tinha notado a sua entrada. Aproximou-se dele e abanou-o.

- Shaoran. – sussurrou.

Nada, Shaoran continuava na mesma posição desde que Sakura entrara.

- Shaoran! – gritou Sakura, desta vez.

Ele mexeu-se incomodado com o barulho, mas não acordou.

- Oh! Dorme como uma pedra… - suspirou Sakura.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e abanou com mais força. Shaoran emitiu um som como: "deixem-me em paz" e continuou a dormir. Sakura pensou em esbofeteá-lo para o acordar, o que até era o que ele merecia, pensou ela. Aproximou a mão da cara dele, levando o braço atrás, mas nesse momento, como que inconscientemente, percebendo o que ela iria fazer, a mão de Shaoran agarrou o braço dela. Sakura saltou com o susto e Shaoran abriu os olhos âmbares que brilhavam com a luz da lua. Por sua vez, ele também se assustou ao ver a rapariga á sua frente e sentou-se na cama.

- Que estás a fazer aqui? – perguntou ele.

- Vim chamar-te. O Mestre acordou. – disse Sakura.

- Ah, está bem.

Shaoran viu que ainda lhe agarrava o braço e largou-o de repente. Sakura esfregou o pulsou com a outra mão.

- Podias tentar ser um pouco menos bruto. – disse ela.

Shaoran não respondeu e levantou-se da cama. Tinha-se deitado com as roupas do dia anterior. Sakura esperou que ele se calçasse e saíram, indo para o quarto onde se encontrava Lei.

- Mestre! – exclamou Shaoran. – Como se sente?

O Mestre olhou-o como que focando a visão para lhe ver o rosto.

- Doem-me a cabeça e as costelas, mas fora isso, já estive pior. – respondeu Lei.

Shaoran sorriu voltando depois a ficar sério. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do Mestre com Sakura.

- Quem eram aqueles homens? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Eram apenas ladrões. – respondeu o Mestre.

- E uns simples ladrões iam deixá-lo assim? E ainda por cima um deles possuía magia. – insistiu Shaoran.

O Mestre suspirou, sabendo que não valia a pena fingir.

- Eram do teu Clã, Shaoran. – disse Lei. – Era Feng Li e mais alguns comparsas.

Shaoran ficou surpreendido, mas depois lembrou-se que achava que os conhecia.

- O que esse desgraçado do Feng queria? – perguntou Li.

- Sakura. – respondeu o Mestre.

Shaoran ficou ainda mais surpreendido. Sakura ficou muito séria nesse momento.

- Eles sabiam…? Como…? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Por um momento pensei que tivesses sido tu a avisar a tua família… – nesse momento, Shaoran baixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão. – Mas depois, Feng disse que tinha espiões, deviam ser ninjas, porque não demos por eles. Deviam estar aqui para te vigiarem, mas depois chegou a Sakura… devia ter pensado nisso. – disse Lei.

Sakura viu que Li mantinha a cabeça baixa e teve pena dele. Ele pareceu sentir o seu olhar em cima de si e ergueu a cabeça.

- Porque o atacaram, Mestre? – perguntou Sakura.

- Porque eu não quis entregar-te.

- Nós devíamos ter ido consigo. – lamentou-se a rapariga.

O Mestre não respondeu e ficaram todos em silêncio. Ao fim de algum tempo, Shaoran disse:

- Mestre, agora vamos deixá-lo descansar, acho que já não corre perigo. Sakura, vem comigo.

Ela pareceu hesitar, não queria deixar o Mestre sozinho, mas acabou por seguir Shaoran. Foram para o quarto de Shaoran, que ainda estava ás escuras, mas Sakura acendeu a luz. Shaoran sentou-se na cama e Sakura seguiu-lhe o exemplo.

- O que queres? Porque me chamaste? – perguntou ela.

- Queria falar contigo. – respondeu Li.

- Então fala. – Sakura incentivou-o.

- Acho que tu estás em perigo…

- Porquê?

- Penso que houve alguém por detrás do ataque, Feng pode possuir magia, mas não é forte o suficiente para nenhum de nós, tenho a certeza. Imagino que ele sempre tenha almejado uma posição de poder dentro do meu Clã, mas nunca conseguiu subir muito, por isso alguém mais forte e poderoso deve ter-lhe feito algumas promessas se ele te capturasse, quando soube quem eras. – disse Shaoran.

Por uns momentos, apenas se ouviu a chuva que caía pesadamente sobre o dojo. Sakura ficou a pensar no que aquilo significava, era corajosa e não tinha medo de quem quer que fosse, mas temia que pudessem fazer mal a alguém da sua família.

- Não posso fazer muito quanto a isso. Se alguém tentar atacar-me eu vou lutar, sou forte, sei que ainda não sou tanto como o Mestre Clow, mas também não devem existir muitas mais pessoas, mais poderosas que eu. – disse Sakura.

Li abanou a cabeça.

- Sakura, eu sei que és forte, mas o meu Clã tem feiticeiros muito poderosos. Nem todos são maus e sem escrúpulos, mas há aqueles que iriam adorar ter as Cartas de Clow e fariam tudo para as ter. Se resolverem unir-se contra ti, não vais poder vencê-los a todos. – disse Shaoran.

- Onde queres chegar com isso? – perguntou Sakura, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu nunca tive muitos amigos durante toda a minha vida. Só estudei e treinei. Tu és aquilo mais parecido com um amigo que eu tenho e já convivo contigo á muito tempo, por isso quero que saibas que vou ajudar-te sempre que precisares. – disse Shaoran.

Aquilo tinha-lhe custado muito dizer. Nunca fora muito de falar sobre os seus sentimentos e tinha sentido um grande vazio dentre de si mesmo quando se apercebeu, ao proferir as palavras, que nunca tinha tido um amigo verdadeiro. Tinha a sua prima, mas ela era do seu sangue, por isso não contava, fora ela nunca tinha tido ninguém. Sakura ficou surpreendida ao ouvir aquilo. Sentiu pena dele por saber que não tinha tido tempo para fazer amigos durante a sua infância, ela que tinha muitos amigos, não saberia viver sem eles.

- Eu agradeço… – disse ela, timidamente.

Depois viu que os olhos de Shaoran brilhavam, com lágrimas. O rapaz baixou a cabeça ao ver que Sakura o observava.

- Shaoran, o que foi? – perguntou ela.

Sakura viu as primeiras lágrimas caírem no chão.

- Shaoran, não fiques assim… Porque estás a chorar? – insistiu Sakura.

Fazia-lhe impressão que alguém que ela sempre achara forte e frio, chorasse ali, agora, á sua frente.

- Eu pensei que o Mestre também fosse meu amigo, mas tu também ouviste… ele não confia em mim… – disse Shaoran com a voz a tremer.

Sakura sentiu imensa pena do rapaz.

- Não digas isso, Shaoran. É claro que o Mestre também é teu amigo. Mas, tu eras a única pessoa que podia ter contado e a primeira que lhe veio á cabeça. Tu agora podes não ver isso, porque estás triste, mas tenho a certeza de que o Mestre também é teu amigo. – tentou Sakura conforta-lo

- Toda a minha vida, onde quer que fosse, todas as pessoas tinham medo de mim por ser um Li... – murmurou Shaoran. – A minha mãe, as minhas irmãs e a minha prima foram as únicas pessoas dentro da minha família em quem pude confiar… o meu pai morreu há muitos anos e não me lembro dele. Acho que nunca me dei conta do quão sozinho era, porque os treinos para me tornar mais forte sempre ocuparam a minha cabeça.

Dito isto não tentou segurar mais as lágrimas e deixou-as cair. Sakura olhava para o rapaz, também triste pelas palavras que ele tinha dito. Sakura também tinha perdido a sua mãe muito nova e sabia como era crescer sem um dos pais.

- Não chores, agora já tens amigos, não vais ficar mais sozinho. – disse-lhe Sakura.

Shaoran aproximou-se dela e encostou a cabeça no seu ombro. Sakura ao princípio não sabia o que fazer, mas depois abraçou-o. Shaoran chorou abraçado a Sakura durante longos minutos. Até que por fim os seus olhos já ardiam e as pálpebras começaram a pesar. Quando Sakura deu por isso, Shaoran já tinha adormecido. Sorriu e deitou a cabeça dele no seu colo.

Na manhã seguinte quando acordou, Shaoran sobressaltou-se ao ver que adormecera no colo de Sakura. Esta também dormia, mas sentada. Shaoran levantou a cabeça, tendo cuidado para não a acordar. Depois lembrou-se dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Ao lembrar-se das palavras de Sakura já não se sentiu tão triste e pensou que devia ser forte e não deixar-se abalar novamente por aquilo. Deitou Sakura na cama e tapou-a. A candeia que tinham acendido na noite passada já se tinha apagado. Viu que era dia, pois o Sol já entrava pelas altas janelas do quarto. Shaoran ficou a observar Sakura enquanto dormia. Notou que ela tinha um ar quase angelical e muito sereno enquanto estava adormecida. Sentiu vontade de lhe acariciar o rosto, mas controlou-se. Lembrou-se do Mestre que tinha ficado sozinho no outro quarto e saiu para ir tratar dele.

- Então, Mestre, como se sente hoje? – perguntou Shaoran, ao entrar no quarto, vendo que o Mestre estava acordado.

- Um pouco melhor. – respondeu Lei. – É preciso muito mais que aquilo para deitar esta velha rocha por terra.

Shaoran sorriu.

- Não duvido que sim.

Ficaram uns minutos em silêncio, enquanto Shaoran verificava o estado das feridas do Mestre.

- Ouve, Shaoran… Peço desculpa por ter desconfiado de ti, nunca devia tê-lo feito, pois além de meu aluno, és meu amigo. – disse Lei.

Shaoran ficou muito alegre no seu intimo ao ouvir aquilo.

- Eu compreendo. – disse.

O Mestre apenas sorriu e adormeceu em seguida. Shaoran ficou ao lado dele.

Ao acordar, Sakura não percebeu onde estava. Depois reconheceu o quarto como sendo o de Shaoran e lembrou-se da noite passada, sorrindo. Percebeu que fora ele que a deitara e tapara, pois lembrava-se dele ter adormecido no seu colo. Sabia que era melhor não lhe agradecer pois ele ficaria embaraçado. "Espero tê-lo ajudado", pensou. Levantou-se e fez a cama. Saindo em seguida, para a cozinha. Foi fazer um café, pegou nalguma comida e pôs tudo num tabuleiro. Levando-o para o seu quarto, onde estava Mestre Lei e esperava também lá encontrar Shaoran. Quando entrou no quarto viu-o ajoelhado ao lado do Mestre, que dormia. O rapaz olhou para ela quando entrou, mas logo voltou a velar pelo Mestre. Sakura ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e pousou o tabuleiro.

- Estás melhor? – perguntou ela.

Shaoran acenou positivamente.

- E como está o Mestre? – continuou Sakura a perguntar.

- Disse que se sentia melhor. – disse Shaoran.

Tomaram o pequeno-almoço em silêncio. Depois ajudaram o Mestre a comer quando este acordou.

Passou-se uma semana. Sakura e Shaoran não discutiram praticamente, durante essa semana, pois tinham de tratar do Mestre. Este já se sentia muito melhor. Os seus cortes já tinham começado a cicatrizar e estavam praticamente curados. A sua cabeça e as suas costelas ainda doíam um pouco, mas estavam também a sarar bem. Os jovens não o deixavam aventurar-se muito, por isso ele sentia-se entediado, mas também não tentava protestar, pois da última vez que o fizera, Sakura dera-lhe um sermão sobre a sua saúde e coisas assim. Um dia, quando estavam todos juntos, o Mestre disse-lhes:

- Meus jovens, vamos ter de nos mudar por uns tempos.

- Mas, para onde? – perguntou Shaoran.

-Vamos para um mosteiro que fica do outro lado da montanha. Não é muito longe e lá também poderão treinar, além disso estaremos mais protegidos. – respondeu Lei.

- Como estaremos mais protegidos, Mestre? – perguntou Sakura por sua vez. – Serão apenas monges e nós.

- Mas a maior parte dos monges desse mosteiro possuem magia e são velhos conhecidos meus. O maior deles é meu velho amigo e não negará ajuda se precisarmos. – disse o Mestre.

- Mas o Mestre não está em condições de viajar. – contrapôs Sakura.

- Não morri até agora, também não vou morrer só por andar algumas horas. – disse o Mestre, fazendo-se de amuado.

Sakura sorriu.

- Está bem. O Mestre é que sabe. Se diz que lá vamos estar mais protegidos se alguém nos atacar é porque vamos. – acedeu Sakura.

O Mestre também sorriu. Apenas Shaoran se mantinha sério.

- Estão. Vão preparar-se para partir. O Inverno vai chegar em breve, mas na Primavera vamos voltar para cá. – disse-lhe o Mestre.

Sakura saiu da sala para ir arrumar as suas coisas, Shaoran hesitou, mas depois também se retirou.

Algures na China, numa floresta, Yue e Keroberus caminhavam. Ao fim de uma semana de viagem, por fim, chegavam ao seu destino. Era noite. Ao longe viam uma fogueira. Caminharam pela floresta escura, com alguns sons de animais, mas nenhum se aproximava dos guardiães. Quando chegaram até á fogueira viram um homem sentado num tronco de uma árvore. Este ergueu os olhos quando os ouviu. Tinha cabelo preto e olhos castanhos, muito brilhantes.

- Bem-vindo de volta, Keroberus. – murmurou.

Shaoran estava sentado no alpendre do dojo, com a espada na mão, perscrutando a escuridão. Sentiu Sakura aproximar-se.

- O que te preocupa? – perguntou ela.

- Não é exactamente preocupação. Só espero que não nos ataquem a meio do caminho. Acho que se chegarmos ao mosteiro vamos estar mais que a salvo, mas até lá chegarmos, nunca se sabe… – respondeu Shaoran.

O vento soprava gélido vindo dos confins da montanha. A noite estava silenciosa, não se ouvia mais nada para além do vento. A lua estava tapada por nuvens por isso não se via nada para além do alpendre.

- Anda para dentro. – disse Sakura. – Está frio.

Sakura entrou. Shaoran lançou um último olhar ás trevas da noite e depois seguiu-a, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Continua…

**Bem, o capítulo está aí e espero que tenham gostado. Eu pelos menos adorei a parte em que o Shaoran desabafa com a Sakura. Eles vão continuar a discutir um com o outro, afinal os amigos também discutem (talvez não tanto como esses dois, mas enfim… além disso mais á frente eles vão passar de amigos a outra coisa) e eu acho que tem mais piada assim. Daniela, eu sei que não pediste só sugeriste, mas eu tava a acabar de passar a fic popc ás cinco da manhã, já não sabia o que tava a escrever, o Mestre Lei ainda aguenta isto e muito mais, ele não tá assim tão velho, loool, quanto á Kate, tens razão tem de haver pessoas assim, mas ela não é completamente má, mais á frente já vais ver, brigado pelo review amiga, beijos! Cleópatra, brigado pelos elogios, olha eu não sei como faço isso e consigo melhorar tanto de um dia para outro (não, não tenho poderes mágicos loool), acho que quando faço alguma coisa mal esforço-me para melhorar, bem, já sabes, se este tiver alguma coisa de mal, vou precisar dos conselhos da Mestre Cleópatra, fica bem! Bem, acho que por agora, não tenho muito mais para dizer. Reviews, por favor (o meu sonho é ter de responder a uns dez reviews por capitulo loool, mas não devo ter tantos leitores assim, provavelmente muita gente que leu o 1º capítulo desistiu loool). Até á próxima! **

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady **


	9. Chapter 9

**Olá! Aqui está o novo capitulo e espero que gostem!**

**A Luz e a Escuridão**

**Capítulo 9**

**O mosteiro**

Na manhã seguinte, os jovens prepararam tudo o que faltava para a sua partida. Ajudaram o Mestre a vestir-se e a arrumar as coisas que precisava. Sakura e Shaoran guardaram todos os seus pertences, mas o Mestre morava ali e tinha demasiados bens para poder levá-los todos, por isso guardou apenas o essencial. Trancaram todas as janelas e puseram um cadeado na porta quando saíram. A manhã estava fria e húmida. O nevoeiro nublava tudo á vota. A montanha parecia um mundo de névoa e silêncio, só se ouvindo o esvoaçar de um corvo de vez em quando. O Mestre ainda tinha as costelas e a cabeça ligadas. Quando se preparavam para começar a caminhar, virou-se para trás dizendo um breve adeus á sua casa. Depois guiou os jovens para lá do velho templo, que se encontrava fechado á anos. Passaram por ele, encontrando um estreito caminho pelo meio da montanha, atrás do edifício. Parecia-lhes uma estrada desolada com toda aquela névoa, parecia um caminho por onde passavam almas, mas ainda assim enveredaram por ele. A estrada era uma pequena fresta na montanha, esta erguia-se ameaçadora dos dois lados da estrada, como que parecendo que se ia fechar e os ia esmagar a qualquer momento. Havia pequenas plantas rasteiras aqui e ali, mas fora isso, os únicos seres vivos para além dos jovens e do Mestre eram algumas aves e lagartos.

- Mestre… - chamou Shaoran. – Lembrei-me de uma coisa.

- Diz. – disse Lei.

- Se os ninjas nos tiverem ouvido, saberão onde nos encontrar e talvez até nos sigam. – finalizou Shaoran.

- Provavelmente. Eu conto com a hipótese de quando eles foram avisar os do teu Clã, não tenho voltado mais, mas nunca se sabe. Mas mesmo que nos sigam, não poderão fazer nada contra nós quando chegarmos ao mosteiro e mesmo que resolvam atacar-nos, acho que aguentamos com eles. – respondeu o Mestre.

Shaoran assentiu. Olhou de lado para Sakura, que observava nervosamente as encostas da montanha. O Mestre seguia um pouco afastado deles, mais á frente, apoiado num cajado.

- Nervosa? – perguntou Shaoran a Sakura.

Sakura sobressaltou-se quando ouviu Shaoran falar com ela e olhou para ele.

- Hã… Sim… esta estrada dá-me a sensação de estar presa. – respondeu.

Shaoran sorriu. Ela não percebeu o sorriso dele e observou-o confusa. Shaoran pensava que sentia saudades de discutir com ela, há muito tempo que não o fazia, achou que era boa altura para recomeçar.

- Não precisas de ter medo, a montanha não te vai cair em cima. – disse ele, em tom irónico.

Ela percebeu o que ele pretendia e entrou na "brincadeira".

- Ora seu… Eu sei que a montanha não me vai cair em cima! – replicou em tom irritado, mas levemente divertido.

Shaoran sorriu ironicamente.

- Pois não parece, diria que a menina parece estar com medo… – provocou.

- Medo? Eu? Tu é que vais ter muito medo, se eu te puser as mãos em cima! – ripostou Sakura, começando a correr atrás dele.

Shaoran começou também a correr, para escapar dela. Andaram a correr á volta do Mestre, que começou a rir com aquilo, até se cansarem. Depois de pararem para recobrar o fôlego, os ânimos acalmaram-se. Á medida que continuavam a andar, a paisagem pouco mudava, só viam pedras e mais pedras. Até que ao fim de algumas horas, o nevoeiro levantou-se um pouco e deixou entrar a luz solar. Para alívio de Sakura, já conseguiam ver o ponto onde acabava a estrada. Apressaram o passo para saírem dali, quando saíram para um espaço amplo, Sakura respirou, aliviada. O lugar onde se encontravam era uma pequena extensão verdejante, coberta de relva. Em frente, em cima de um grande monte, encontrava-se um enorme mosteiro. Mais parecia um templo, mas no fundo era isso que era. Á volta era tudo uma floresta de carvalhos e castanheiros, com alguns pinheiros pelo meio, havia um rio, que tinha uma pequena cascata que se via ao longe. Subiram o monte para chegarem ao mosteiro. Bateram na enorme porta de madeira, que logo foi aberta por dois monges. Eram carecas e tinham olhos pequenos e escuros, usavam ambos uma túnica vermelho escuro até aos pés.

- Oh, seja bem-vindo, Mestre Lei! – exclamou um deles, surpreendido.

Os monges abriram-lhes passagem e fecharam as portas atrás deles. Sakura e Shaoran podiam sentir a magia pairar no ar. Sentiam uma grande paz envolvê-los. Por dentro o mosteiro, era simples. Tinha algumas jarras espalhadas pelos corredores, o chão era de madeira, e havia muitas portas pelos corredores. Os monges não fizeram perguntas a Lei sobre Shaoran e Sakura e conduziram-nos á presença do Mestre do mosteiro. Deixaram-nos em frente a uma porta de carvalho, que parecia bastante pesada e retiraram-se. Mestre Lei bateu á porta. Ouviram um "entre" abafado do interior. Entraram. Era uma sala quente e acolhedora. Havia muitas prateleiras com livros, devia ser a biblioteca. Havia uma escada para chegar ás prateleiras mais altas, uma secretária cheia de papéis com uma cadeira e alguns sofás. A um canto, a ler um livro, encontrava-se um homem que também devia ser um monge. Não era careca, tinha cabelo curto castanho-escuro e parecia ainda jovem, tinha olhos amêndoados pretos, muito vivos e vestia uma túnica também vermelha mas com pequenos detalhes dourados.

- Wang Lei! Velho amigo! – exclamou, quando viu o Mestre.

- Jin Wei, é bom voltar a ver-te. – retribuiu o Mestre, sorrindo.

- O que te trás aqui? E quem são esses jovens? – perguntou Wei.

Durante a próxima meia hora, Lei explicou ao seu amigo a história toda e quem eram Sakura e Shaoran. Wei aceitou recebê-los ali e arranjou-lhes quartos, numa pequena ala do mosteiro que não era utilizada. Os três foram conduzidos até lá. As portas da ala chiaram quando foram abertas. Havia um pouco de pó por lá, mas fora isso estava bem conservada, pois os monges tratavam dela. Havia dois quartos, cada um com uma casa-de-banho anexada, um escritório e uma pequena sala de treino ao fundo do corredor.

- Bem… - começou o Mestre, depois de os monges se retirarem e fecharam a porta da ala. – Eu fico com um quarto e vocês dois ficam com o outro.

- Mas porquê? – perguntaram Shaoran e Sakura em uníssono.

- Porque eu sou o vosso Mestre e estou velho, preciso de paz. – respondeu Lei.

Sakura e Shaoran entreolharam-se.

- Outra vez não… - murmuraram.

- O quê? – perguntou o Mestre.

- Nada –responderam os dois.

O Mestre encolheu os ombros e seguiu para o seu quarto, apoiando-se no cajado e arrastando a sua mochila atrás de si. Os jovens suspiraram e arrastaram para o seu quarto. Entraram e fecharam a porta. Havia uma pequena cama encostada á parede, um armário, uma estante e uma arca, havia também uma porta para a casa-de-banho. Cada um esvaziou a sua mochila e arrumou as suas coisas.

- Bem, acho que vou tomar banho. – disse Sakura.

- Posso ir contigo? – perguntou Shaoran.

- O quê? – quase gritou Sakura, irritada.

Shaoran sorriu ironicamente.

- Estava a brincar. – disse, rapidamente

- Acho bem que sim. – disse Sakura.

Entrou na casa-de-banho, batendo a porta atrás de si. Deixou-se afundar na banheira com água quente e ficou lá uma meia hora.

- Sakura? – ouviu a voz de Shaoran chamar, de fora – Afogaste-te aí dentro? Ainda vais demorar?

Sakura levantou-se da banheira, enrolou-se numa toalha e saiu. Abrindo a porta com a cara mais irritada do mundo.

- Já saí. – disse, irritada.

- Pensei que já te tinhas afogado naquela banheira… - começou Shaoran a dizer, ironicamente.

Mas depois interrompeu-se ao olhar para Sakura. Tinha os cabelos molhados, que lhe caíam sobre os ombros e Shaoran pode ver as pernas dela que escorriam água, ficando a olhar para a visão á sua frente, durante segundos. Sakura corou.

- Não ias também tomar banho? – perguntou.

- O quê…? Ah, sim! – respondeu Shaoran, entrando na casa-de-banho.

Sakura abanou a cabeça e começou a vestir-se. Quando Shaoran saiu do banho, Sakura não estava no quarto. Quando acabou de se vestir ela voltou.

- Onde foste? – perguntou ele.

Sakura ia responder que ele não tinha nada com isso, mas achou melhor evitar a discussão.

- Fui passear por aí. – respondeu.

Vendo que ela começou a tossir, Shaoran disse:

- Não devias sair com o cabelo molhado. Ainda apanhas uma constipação.

- Não precisas de te preocupar comigo. – replicou ela, ironicamente.

Shaoran não respondeu á ironia dela. Apenas encolheu os ombros. Passaram o resto do dia sem fazer praticamente nada. O Mestre dissera-lhes que hoje não treinariam, por isso ficaram a tarde toda no quarto. Shaoran via que Sakura não parecia estar bem. Começara a tossir regularmente e estava pálida e cambaleante. Mas sabia que não valia a pena dizer nada, pois ela não iria ouvir.

Tinham acabado de jantar e voltado para o quarto. Ficaram a olhar um para o outro sem nada para fazer.

- Eu vou dormir. – anunciou Shaoran, deitando-se.

Sakura apagou a candeia.

- Também vais dormir? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Vou ficar a fazer o quê? – respondeu ela.

Foi vestir a sua camisa-de-dormir na casa-de-banho e depois voltou. Shaoran tinha os olhos fechados, mas ainda estava acordado. Sentiu Sakura deitar-se ao seu lado, mantendo a distância. Parecia que ela tinha adormecido logo que se deitou, pois não se mexeu mais. Shaoran abriu os olhos. Sakura estava deitada de frente para ele e dormia como um anjo. Desta vez, Shaoran não resistiu e acariciou-lhe a face, com as costas da mão. Sentiu a sua pele, suave e macia, mas também sentiu que ela estava demasiado quente, parecia estar com febre. Suspirou, pensando: " orgulhosa, devia saber que estava com febre, mas não disse a ninguém". Aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a contra o seu peito E adormeceu.

De manhã, quando acordou, Sakura assustou-se ao ver que Shaoran a abraçava. Tentou levantar-se e libertar-se dele sem o acordar, mas ele não a largou. Sakura ouviu-o murmurar, enquanto dormia, "Sakura…" A rapariga ficou mais vermelha que vermelho ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o seu nome durante o sono. Conseguiu libertar-se dos braços dele e levantou-se. Vestiu-se rapidamente antes que ele acorda-se e preparava-se para sair quando ele acordou. Shaoran começou a mexer-se e procurou Sakura ao seu lado, como não a encontrou abriu os olhos vendo-a á sua frente.

- Bom dia. – murmurou, levantando-se e espreguiçando-se.

- Bom dia. –retribuiu ela, ainda muito vermelha.

- Porque estás tão corada? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Não foi nada… Eu vou treinar… até já. – dito isto, Sakura saiu do quarto.

Quando começou a andar pelo corredor, teve uma tontura. Levou a mão á testa e verificou que ainda tinha febre. Mas não queria ficar parada. Não tinha fome, por isso não foi tomar o pequeno-almoço e foi para a sala de treinos da ala. Entrava luz suficiente pelas janelas para iluminar a sala. Havia algumas espadas e bastões encostados á parede. Pegou numa pesada espada de punho negro e começou a dar golpes no ar.

Shaoran tomou rapidamente o pequeno-almoço e depois dirigiu-se para a sala de treino. Entrou silenciosamente. Verificou que Sakura estava lá. Ficou a observar por momentos, os movimentos dela. Sakura por fim, sentiu o olhar dele em cima de si e voltou-se para ele.

- Vieste treinar? – perguntou.

- Não. Vim ensinar-te a lutar. – respondeu Shaoran.

- Acho que eu é que te devo ensinar. – ripostou ela.

- É o que vamos ver.

Sakura sentia-se fraca, mas não iria recusar um desafio de Shaoran. Este pegou numa espada igual a que ela tinha e colocou-se em posição. Sakura fez o mesmo. Shaoran atacou. Sakura defendeu-se. Shaoran tentou um golpe vindo de baixo e mais uma vez Sakura defendeu. Ela tentou um ataque de cima, mas Shaoran aparou-o com a espada. Sakura tentou um golpe de lado, Shaoran desviou-se. No momento em que Shaoran atacou em frente, Sakura teve uma tontura e não se defendeu. A lâmina de Shaoran fez-lhe um corte, bastante profundo noseu braço esquerdo, que começou a sangrar. Sakura perdeu as forças e caiu de joelhos, largando a espada. Shaoran também largou a sua e baixou-se para ajudar Sakura. Ela começava a ficar muito pálida.

- Eu levo-te ao Mestre. – disse Li, preocupado.

- Não é preciso. – disse ela, fracamente. – Eu vou sozinha.

Tentou levantar-se sozinha, mas se não fosse Shaoran a apará-la, teria caído outra vez. Ela tentou andar, usando as suas últimas forças, mas a febre e a perda de sangue acabaram por vencer, fazendo-a desmaiar. Shaoran agarrou-a mais uma vez. Pegou nela ao colo e correu para ir ter com o Mestre.

Continua…

**Podia ter escrito mais, mas to a cair de sono e este capítulo foi um bocado á pressa, por isso não sei se ficou bom, mas vocês depois dão a opinião. Hoje quero acabar depressa, para ir dormir loool.O título deste capítulo tb não é dos melhores, mas não me lembrei de mais nada.Aviso que amanhã não vou ter tempo para postar, por isso só vou postar na terça. Cleópatra, brigado pelos elogios amiga, não te preocupes porque a relação da Sakura e do Shaoran vai andar para a frente, principalmente depois dela ficar doente, fica bem! Daniela, brigado pelo review miga, beijos! Bem, hoje não me prolonguei muito. Reviews, please. Até breve!**

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady**


	10. Chapter 10

**Olá! Estou de volta. Peço desculpa por não ter actualizado quando disse que ia actualizar, mas não deu. Espero que gostem deste novo capítulo.**

**A Luz e a Escuridão**

**Capítulo 10**

Mestre Lei assustou-se quando a porta do seu quarto se abriu de rompante. Parou o que estava a fazer e viu quem entrara. Na entrada, Shaoran segurava Sakura nos braços. Ela sangrava do braço e estava inconsciente. Shaoran estava sujo com o sangue dela. Lei levantou-se da cadeira imediatamente.

- Leva-a para o vosso quarto, Shaoran. Eu vou chamar alguém e já vou lá ter. – disse.

Shaoran saiu apressadamente e levou Sakura para o outro quarto. Deitou-a na cama manchando as cobertas de vermelho. Passados alguns minutos o Mestre entrou no quarto acompanhado por um monge. Este baixou-se e começou a limpar a ferida de Sakura. Enquanto o monge tratava dela, Shaoran andava nervosamente pelo quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lei.

- Estávamos a lutar com espadas, ela não se defendeu e eu fiz-lhe um corte no braço. – respondeu Shaoran, com a voz a tremer de nervosismo.

O Mestre resolveu deixá-lo em paz. O monge começou a coser o braço de Sakura. Esta não sentia dor pois estava ainda desmaiada. Pouco tempo depois terminou, pôs uma ligadura á volta do corte e viu-lhe a febre. Examinou-a durante mais algum tempo. Depois terminou, trocou umas palavras com o Mestre e saiu.

- O que ele disse? – perguntou Shaoran.

- O corte foi profundo, mas não foi nada de mais, ela apenas perdeu algum sangue. E além disso ela parece ter uma constipação um pouco forte e febre. – respondeu Lei.

Shaoran ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e pegou na mão de Sakura.

- Não te preocupes, ela vai ficar bem. – confortou-o o Mestre. – Se quiseres podes ir que eu fico com ela.

- Não. Eu fico. – respondeu Shaoran, terminantemente.

O Mestre saiu, deixando-o com Sakura. Shaoran pôs uma compressa na testa de Sakura e tapou-a. Em seguida voltou a sentar-se ao seu lado.

* * *

Algures na China, Kate cavalgava em direcção a uma floresta. "Estou quase lá. Se fizeres alguma coisa, Keroberus, vais arrepender-te", pensava.

* * *

Era noite, Shaoran, ficara o dia todo com Sakura. Esta ainda não acordara. Mestre Lei entrou no quarto.

- Shaoran, não comeste quase nada o dia todo, vai jantar. – disse.

- Não. Quero ficar com a Sakura até ela acordar. – respondeu Li.

- Vai. Eu fico com ela. Não te estou a pedir, Shaoran, estou a ordenar. – disse o Mestre.

Shaoran lançou-lhe um olhar e hesitou, mas depois levantou-se e saiu do quarto. O Mestre sentou-se ao lado da cama e ficou a observar Sakura. A rapariga estava pálida e ainda parecia ter febre. Lei ficou algum tempo a velar por ela, até que Sakura se começou a mexer e abriu os olhos.

- Mestre? – perguntou, com voz rouca.

- Sim, Sakura. – respondeu Lei. – Como te sentes?

- Tonta e dói-me o braço. – respondeu ela.

- Deves lembrar-te do que aconteceu. – Sakura acenou positivamente. – Tens alguns pontos no braço e além disso também tens febre.

Fez-se silêncio.

- Onde está o Shaoran? – perguntou Sakura.

- Está a jantar. Ele ficou ao pé de ti o dia todo. E também me contou que tu já tinhas febre á algum tempo. – disse o Mestre.

Sakura não respondeu. Shaoran entrou no quarto.

- Sakura! – exclamou ao vê-la acordada.

Abraçou-a. O Mestre sorriu.

- Não pensaste que ela ia morrer, não é? – disse o Mestre, ironicamente.

Shaoran não ligou e largou Sakura.

- Bem, vou deixar-vos. – disse Lei.

O Mestre saiu do quarto.

- Estás bem? – perguntou Shaoran, sentando-se.

- Podia ser pior. – respondeu Sakura.

- Desculpa, pela ferida no braço. – disse Shaoran.

- Não faz mal. Eu também não devia ter ido treinar, já sabia que estava doente. - respondeu Sakura.

- Pois, quem te manda ser orgulhosa. – repreendeu-a Shaoran.

- Shaoran… discussão agora não, por favor. – pediu Sakura.

- Eu não ia discutir. – defendeu-se ele.

Sakura suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- Shaoran…

- Que é?

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Sakura.

- Pelo quê? Por quase te ter arrancado o braço? – perguntou Shaoran, ironicamente.

- Não… por teres tomado conta de mim.

- Ah, isso…. Mas eu não fiz nada de especial, só fiquei ao teu lado. – respondeu ele, corado.

- Mesmo assim… - insistiu ela. – Acho que vou dormir outra vez, sinto-me cansada.

Shaoran assentiu. Apagou as velas que iluminavam o quarto e deitou-se ao lado de Sakura. Abraçou-a. Ela não o impediu e mesmo que quisesse não tinha forças para isso.

Adormeceram.

Shaoran passou o dia seguinte com Sakura. Como ela não conseguia comer sozinha, só com um braço, Shaoran tinha de lhe dar a comida. Ele tinha saído do quarto á algum tempo, era noite. Sakura aproveitou para tentar levantar-se e esticar as pernas, mas ainda estava fraca, devido á febre e á perda de sangue. Das vezes que tentou levantar-se, a sua vista ficava turvada por causa do esforço. Quando estava a tentar mais uma vez, Shaoran entrou no quarto. Vendo que ela se tentava levantar, dirigiu-se rapidamente á cama e impediu-a gentilmente.

- Não devias tentar fazer isso sozinha. – disse.

- Posso estar doente, mas não estou inválida. – reclamou ela.

Shaoran não ligou á reclamação.

- Se quiseres levantar-te, eu ajudo-te. – sugeriu.

- Não, deixa estar. Agora acho que vou dormir. – disse Sakura, secamente.

Shaoran encolheu os ombros. Sakura virou-se para o outro lado e não se mexeu mais. O rapaz apagou todas as candeias, menos uma para poder ler e sentou-se ao lado da cama.

Os próximos dias passaram-se com Shaoran a tratar de Sakura. Não deixava o Mestre fazê-lo, pois dizia-lhe que tinha de tratar de si próprio. Dava-lhe de comer, mudava-lhe a ligadura todos os dias, não a deixava sair da cama, só para tomar banho… Quase não treinava, só quando o Mestre o obrigava a sair do quarto.

* * *

-Idiota! – gritou um homem.

A voz ecoou pela sala. Feng, já sem o rosto coberto pelo capuz, encolheu-se, assustado com o grito. Não era muito alto, tinha cabelo preto e olhos escuros. O homem que gritara com ele tinha também cabelo preto e olhos castanhos alaranjados, era muito mais alto que Feng e usava um manto vermelho, de seda.

- Mas Senhor…- começou Feng, com a voz a tremer.

- Nada de "mas"! Devias lá ter ficado e trazido a rapariga! – gritou o homem.

- Mas Senhor… - Feng interrompeu-se ao proferir novamente a palavra "mas" e depois falou muito depressa – Xiao Lang e a rapariga são mais fortes que eu, nunca os teria conseguido vencer.

O homem lançou-lhe um olhar gélido.

- Xiao Lang, dizes tu? Ele não tentou ajudar-vos? – indagou o homem.

Feng atreveu-se a levantar o olhar para o seu Senhor.

- Não, Senhor… – falou num tom de desdém. – Com todo o respeito, o Senhor sabe que ele nunca nos ajudaria.

Feng já se preparava para se encolher outra vez, mas o homem não o repreendeu. Falou num tom de voz mais calmo.

- Sim, eu devia saber… Ele é um traidor. Não serve os interesses do próprio Clã. Temos de pensar num novo plano.

- Senhor, se quiser eu posso voltar lá com todos os meus homens… - sugeriu Feng.

- Os teus homens são uns inúteis! O velho mestre derrotou-os facilmente. – o homem exaltou-se novamente.

- Se quiser posso mandar alguém tratar do velho.

O homem sorriu. Era um sorriso frio, desprovido de emoção.

- Desse trataremos mais tarde. Agora temos de arranjar um plano para conseguirmos a rapariga. Provavelmente teremos de esperar até ao fim do treino e ainda faltam alguns meses até ao Verão, por isso temos algum tempo para pensar.

O homem olhou Feng de uma maneira desdenhosa e altiva.

- Levanta-te. – ordenou.

Feng, que até então tinha permanecido ajoelhado, levantou-se.

- Podes ir. Quando precisar de ti chamo-te. – disse o homem.

- Sim, meu Senhor Li Yun.

Feng fez uma vénia e retirou-se. Yun ficou sozinho. Pensou "Feng é um idiota, mas pode ajudar-me nos meus propósitos".

* * *

Era a manhã do quarto dia, em que estava de cama. Sakura resolveu aproveitar, para se levantar já que Shaoran, fora obrigado pelo Mestre a sair. Vestiu-se e saiu do quarto. Tomou o pequeno-almoço ás escondidas, para que ninguém a visse fora da cama. Pegou no seu bastão, que estava no quarto e saiu do mosteiro. Quando saiu, viu Shaoran a treinar com o seu próprio bastão, dando golpes no ar. Este ouviu-a aproximar-se e encarou-a.

- Sakura! O que estás a fazer aqui? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Vim treinar. Estou cansada de ficar na cama. – respondeu ela.

- Treinar? Mas ainda nem tiraste os pontos, podem abrir-se. Devias voltar para a cama.

- Acho que estás é com medo que eu te vença.

Shaoran quase que entrou na discussão, mas caiu em si a tempo de evitar.

- Não, Sakura. Sabes que não. Não quero magoar-te.

Sakura pensou que ele estava a ser irónico.

- Deves achar que eu tenho medo de ti! – respondeu, irritada.

- Sakura… eu não estava a ser irónico.

Sakura que já preparava outra resposta, impediu-se ao aperceber-se que ele estava preocupado com ela.

- Não confias em mim, Shaoran? – perguntou, já sem o tom de irritação.

- Hã… O quê? – perguntou ele, sem perceber. – Como assim?

- Achas que se eu não me sentisse capaz, vinha treinar?

- Francamente? Não sei.

Sakura rolou os olhos.

- Cala-te e luta!

Sakura atacou em frente. Shaoran desviou-se. Sakura atacou de lado e mais uma vez ele desviou-se. Sakura continuou a atacar de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas Shaoran só se defendia ou desviava-se a muito custo.

- Shaoran, luta! Tu és melhor que isso! – instigava Sakura, entre golpes.

- Pára! Ainda te vias magoar! – pediu ele.

Sakura lançou-lhe um ataque aos pés, ele não se defendeu e caiu. Sakura olhou-o de cima e estendeu-lhe a mão. Ele aceitou-a. Ao levantar, Shaoran, Sakura puxou-o para si, de modo a ficarem cara a cara.

- Eu não sou de vidro, Shaoran! Sobrevivi da outra vez, não foi? – quase gritou Sakura, furiosa.

Shaoran olhou para o chão, incapaz de enfrentar os olhos da rapariga.

- Desculpa, Sakura. Mas eu só não quero que fiques pior. – disse.

Sakura largou-lhe a mão e não disse nada. Shaoran levantou os olhos e olhou nos dela. Perscrutou as profundezas daquelas duas esmeraldas. Encontrou algo que não percebeu o que era e talvez quando percebesse fosse já tarde de mais. Sakura por sua vez, encontrou o mesmo nos olhos dele, não conseguindo identificar o sentimento que lá se encontrava. Inconscientemente, os seus rostos começaram a aproximar-se lentamente, durante alguns segundos. Se não estivessem ocupados a olharem-se nos olhos, teriam percebido que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Os lábios estavam prestes a tocarem, quando…

- Sakura! – ouviram a voz do Mestre gritar.

Ao ouvir a voz, aperceberam-se do que estivera prestes a acontecer e afastaram-se rapidamente. Olharam-se de lado, esperando que o Mestre os alcançasse.

- Sakura, o que estás aqui a fazer? Ainda não podes treinar. Devias estar na cama. – repreendeu o Mestre.

- Não se preocupe, Mestre. Eu estou bem. – respondeu Sakura.

- E tu, Shaoran? Deixaste-a sair da cama. – voltou o Mestre a repreender.

- O Mestre obrigou-me a vir treinar. Eu não estava com ela. – defendeu-se Shaoran.

- Que seja… – suspirou o Mestre.

Depois reparou que eles se olhavam de uma maneira estranha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Não. Nada. – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, muito depressa.

"Aconteceu mesmo alguma coisa.", pensou o Mestre, "Bem, mas isso é com eles."

- Vão para dentro, então. – mandou.

Eles obedeceram rapidamente. Fizeram o caminho até ao mosteiro sem sequer olharem um para o outro e em silêncio. O Mestre fez o mesmo percurso pouco depois. Ao chegarem ao quarto, Sakura e Shaoran não se falaram. Ela entrou na casa-de-banho para tomar um banho e ele fez o mesmo a seguir a ela. Ambos decidiram, individualmente, não falar do assunto e esquecerem-no. Portanto, voltaram a tratar-se como dantes. Shaoran obrigou Sakura a deitar-se, o que ela fez após muitos resmungos. Passaram, então o resto do dia, no quarto. Ora conversavam, ora ficavam em silêncio, cada um para o seu lado.

Continua…

**Bem, o capítulo já foi. Não sei se ficou bom ou não, mas depois vocês dizem o que acharam. Esse foi difícil de sair. Mais uma vez peço desculpa por não ter actualizado quando disse que o ia fazer, mas não deu mesmo, as aulas só servem para atrapalhar tudo. Vou tentar actualizar amanhã, mas não prometo nada. Daniela, brigado pelo review, pois é coitadinha da Sakura, mas podia ter sido pior, fica bem! Cleópatra, acho que este capitulo também está pequeno, mas eu não tava muito inspirada, bem, já sabes, eu não sei se o capítulo tá bom ou não, mas se o quiseres considerar como a tua prenda de anos… beijos! Eu e o Mestre só servimos mesmo para atrapalhar a vida da Sakura e do Shaoran, e a vossa também (provavelmente já queriam que houvesse beijo, ainda não foi desta, mas não vai demorar muito).**

**Sakura: Pois é! Tu não fazes mais nada na vida senão estragar a minha!**

**Daniela (eu): Sakura…? O que tás a fazer aqui? **

**Sakura: Vim reclamar! Havia necessidade de eu ficar de cama?**

**Daniela: Quem decide se há necessidade sou eu…**

**Shaoran: Eu também vim reclamar, não era preciso pôr a minha Sakurinha doente. **

**Daniela: O quê? Outro? Mas isto agora é festa?**

**Mestre Lei: E eu? Não era preciso ser espancado daquela maneira!**

**Sakura: É Mestre… mas o senhor também, só atrapalha a minha vida!**

**Mestre Lei: Eu? O que eu fiz?**

**Shaoran: Como assim, o que o senhor fez? Atrapalhou o nosso beijo!**

**Mestre Lei: Eu não atrapalhei nada! Essa louca dessa escritora aí é que me meteu no meio!**

**Daniela: Acabou a festa! Toda a gente de volta para a fic! Senão na próxima mato todos de uma vez!**

**Sakura, Shaoran e Mestre Lei (com medo): Também não é preciso ser assim…**

**Daniela: Chega! Tão a fazer os leitores perderem tempo, já pra dentro da história! **

**(saltam todos de volta para a fic) **

**Ai, meu deus… Cada personagem que existe hoje em dia… Bem, acho que por hoje é só. Reviews, por favor! Até á próxima!**

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oi! Estou de volta. Peço desculpa por ter demorado a actualizar, mas não estava com muita inspiração e também não tenho tido muito tempo. Aqui está o próximo capítulo, espero que gostem!**

**A Luz e a Escuridão**

**Capitulo 11**

Passaram-se três dias desde que Sakura resolvera sair da cama, para ir treinar. Estava quase completamente curada da sua constipação, só tossia de vez em quando e já não tinha febre. O seu braço doía um pouco e ainda estava um pouco fraco devido á perda de sangue, mas não era nada demais. Era de manhã. A luz entrava cinzenta pelo quarto. Como o dia estava escuro havia algumas velas acesas no quarto. Naquele dia, Sakura ia tirar os pontos do braço. Como sempre, Shaoran estava no quarto com ela. Esperavam pelo monge, que lhe iria tirar os pontos. Pouco depois, este bate á porta e entra.

- Bom dia, jovens. – cumprimentou com a sua voz alegre e simpática.

- Bom dia. – eles retribuíram.

- Como se sente, menina Sakura? – perguntou.

- Muito bem. Já me recuperei, só falta mesmo tirar os pontos e voltar a treinar. – respondeu Sakura, contente.

O monge sorriu-lhe.

- Sabe que tirar os pontos, vai doer um pouco. Está pronta? – disse.

Sakura assentiu. Estava sentada na cama, com as costas apoiadas no estrado. Shaoran estava sentado numa cadeira ao seu lado. O monge sentou-se ao lado de Sakura e desenrolou-lhe a ligadura. A ferida estava completamente fechada e não estava infectada. O monge sorriu á rapariga e pegou numa pequena pinça para começar a tirar os pontos. Os pontos estavam cozidos um pouco apertados, porque o corte era profundo por isso doía um pouco a medida que eram puxados. Sakura sentia os pequenos fios serem puxados através da ferida. Doía-lhe e fazia-lhe um pouco de comichão, mas nada que não aguentasse. O monge puxava as linhas devagar e cuidadosamente. Por fim terminou. Observou o corte. Estava fechado, mas tinha deixado uma cicatriz no braço de Sakura. Shaoran olhou para a cicatriz sentindo-se culpado. Sakura reparou. O monge disse que Sakura já podia ir treinar e retirou-se.

- Não precisas de te sentir culpado. – disse Sakura, passando os dedos pela cicatriz.

Shaoran olhou para ela confuso, mas depois percebeu que ela tinha percebido o seu olhar.

- Mas se não fosse eu, não ficavas com uma marca para toda a vida. – disse.

- Não é nada de mais, mas se nota. Além disso eu sabia que estava doente e eu é que quis ir treinar. – respondeu Sakura.

- Mesmo assim… - murmurou Shaoran.

- Não te sintas culpado, Shaoran. Assim nunca me irei esquecer de ti quando o treino acabar! – disse Sakura, sorrindo.

Shaoran corou com a afirmação dela. Sakura só depois é que se apercebeu do que tinha dito e não percebeu porque tinha dito aquilo. Continuou a sorrir, levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto. Shaoran ficou ainda corado e surpreendido com as palavras dela.

Sakura caminhava pelo corredor fresco, perdida em pensamentos. "Porque eu disse aquilo? Saiu sem querer, não sei porquê. Nem pensei nas minhas palavras, saíram da boca para fora. Mas é verdade, mesmo que eu quisesse esquecer-me do Shaoran, a cicatriz não ia deixar e além disso eu não me ia esquecer dele." Interrompeu os seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz do Mestre Lei vinda da sala á sua direita. Sakura reconheceu a sala como sendo a biblioteca, onde tinham encontrado Jin Wei pela primeira vez. A porta estava entreaberta. Conseguia ver as estantes com livros pela pequena abertura, não via o Mestre nem Wei, apenas consegui ouvi-los. Sabia que não devia ouvir a conversa dos outros, mas algo lhe dizia que devia ouvir o que eles diziam.

- Então não te vais mais preocupar com a Ordem? – perguntou a voz de Jin Wei.

- Não. Sabes que eu não concordo que eles se metam na vida das pessoas. – respondeu a voz de Mestre Lei.

- Segundo eu sei, acho que eles tentam ajudar. – opinou Wei.

- Mas se conseguem ajudar ou não fazem nada, já é outra questão. – ripostou Lei.

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio, em que Sakura não conseguiu perceber o que faziam. Pouco depois voltou a ouvir a voz de Jin Wei.

- Nunca percebi mesmo muito bem o que era a Ordem. – disse, num tom resignado.

Sakura ouviu Mestre Lei suspirar.

- Ai rapaz… nem pareces um monge… Já te expliquei não sei quantas vezes que a Ordem é uma organização de digamos, feiticeiros. Conhecem praticamente, se não, todos os feiticeiros do mundo, que hoje em dia não são tantos como isso. Existem alguns Clãs de feiticeiros na China, o Clã Li claro, o mais poderoso e rico de todos, existem também em Inglaterra, na França, Rússia… enfim um pouco por todo o mundo, mas mesmo assim não são muitos e há casos raros de uma pessoa possuir poderes mágicos sem descender de uma família de feiticeiros…

- Como a tua aluna, a Sakura. – interrompeu Jin Wei.

Sakura sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o seu nome.

- Sim. – confirmou Lei. – Voltando ao assunto… Bem, a Ordem "conhece", mas claro que não os conhece pessoalmente. Investiga-os, vigia alguns… enfim… Devias ver os arquivos deles, são enormes.

- O que foste fazer aos arquivos deles se não és feiticeiro? Além disso para quem não gosta de magia, sabes muito sobre o assunto. – interrompeu novamente Wei.

- Eu não disse que não gostava de magia, apenas prefiro lutar pelos meios tradicionais. Quanto ao que eu fui lá fazer, é exactamente o que disseste, chamaram-me lá para resolver algumas coisas á alguns anos, visto que eu sei muito sobre magia e tenho contacto com eles há muito tempo. – respondeu Lei.

- Mas resumindo, afinal o que é exactamente a Ordem? – perguntou Wei.

Sakura estava curiosa, finalmente iria descobrir o que é a Ordem.

- Não sei bem como te responder a isso… – disse Mestre Lei. – Não sei explicar bem. Vou tentar, mas tu devias saber, muitos dos monges deste mosteiro possuem magia e alguns devem ter contacto com a Ordem. Bem, a Ordem foi fundada em… – Mestre Lei pareceu pensar. – Ora, estamos em 1932… Acho que foi fundada por volta de 1870, mais coisa, menos coisa… por quem, não sei. Acho que ao princípio, a ideia era boa. Consistia em reunir alguns feiticeiros sábios, da China apenas, alguns feiticeiros por Clã e digamos "administrar" a magia na China, distribuir algumas funções pelos Clãs, estabelecer algumas regras para o uso da magia, coisas assim… Mas depois com o tempo, a Ordem foi descoberta por feiticeiros de outros países, pois não tinha discrição suficiente… Esses feiticeiros entraram também na Ordem e depois do fundador que era uma espécie de líder morrer, foi eleito outro líder. Esse líder fez com que a Ordem se tornasse numa organização o mais secreta possível. Hoje em dia mal se sabe da existência da Ordem, pois não deixa muitas pistas para alguém suspeitar da sua existência, mesmo a maior parte dos feiticeiros e Clãs nem sabem que existe e muitos daqueles que já ouviram falar acham que já não existe… Alguns Clãs também cortaram a ligação com a Ordem, como é o caso do Clã Li, abandonando a Ordem sobre uma espécie de juramento sobre nunca revelarem nada a outros Clãs sobre a Ordem…

- Eu disse: "resumindo"… - comentou Wei. – Além disso não perguntei nada sobre a história da Ordem…

Houve mais alguns segundos de silêncio, nos quais Sakura não pode ver Mestre Lei lançar um olhar ameaçador a Wei para poder continuar.

- Bem, prosseguindo… A Ordem passou por muitas situações e mudanças ao longo dos anos… Bem, á quatros anos atrás a líder da Ordem era Assimyria Kate… - tentou o Mestre prosseguir.

- A Kate! – perguntou Wei, surpreendido. – Ela era a líder da Ordem á quatro anos? Quando…?

- Sim. – respondeu rapidamente Lei. – Não fales nisso. As paredes podem ter ouvidos, jovem Wei.

Sakura envergonhou-se ao ouvir aquilo e temeu por momentos que o Mestre a tivesse descoberto, ficando muito quieta e respirando devagar e silenciosamente.

- Agora o líder é felizmente, o jovem Takeshi Oyama. Acho que não o conheces. – continuou Lei.

- Ele não foi seu aluno? – perguntou Wei.

- Precisamente por isso digo felizmente, é um jovem sensato e penso que pode fazer alguma coisa para tentar melhorar a Ordem. Agora finalmente, respondendo á tua pergunta sobre o que é a Ordem… como já disse não sei explicar bem. É aquilo que eu disse: uma organização secreta de feiticeiros. Através da história da Ordem, maus lideres ficaram com o lugar e más decisões foram tomadas. A Ordem chegou quase ao ponto de ser uma organização para tentar dominar o "mundo da magia" e ter todos os feiticeiros a seu serviço, mas claro, isso não era possível e quando isso aconteceu um novo líder tomou o lugar e tentou fixar a Ordem noutros assuntos. Actualmente a Ordem investiga todos os feiticeiros de que tem conhecimento, já chegou ao ponto de matar aqueles que atrapalham os seus planos e obscuramente domina o "mundo da magia", os velhos feiticeiros sábios da Ordem sabem tudo o que é possível saber sobre magia e têm uma biblioteca e arquivos gigantescos. É basicamente isso. – finalizou Lei.

- Que mal lhe pergunte, se bem me lembro nos tempos em que ensinavas Oyama já começavas a ter problemas com a Ordem, principalmente quando contactou o teu aluno para entrar nela, tu não deixaste. Agora ele é o líder e se bem me lembro Oyama também não gostava da Ordem, não terá ele resolvido entrar porque tu pediste? – perguntou Wei.

- Em parte sim, em parte não. Ele veio propor-me um plano para acabar com a Ordem ou tentar transformá-la naquilo que sempre deveria ter sido, eu disse-lhe que fizesse o que entendesse e ele resolveu entrar, a partir daí é com ele. – respondeu o Mestre.

- Compreendo… Mais duas perguntas: Ordem não é exactamente o nome dessa organização, pois não?

- Não, mas é o nome que lhe podemos chamar. Qual é a outra pergunta?

- Estás preocupado porque a Ordem quer qualquer coisa da tua aluna Sakura, não é?

Sakura sobressaltou-se novamente, pensando que a tinham descoberto a ouvir a conversa ás escondidas, mas depois percebeu o que fora dito e acalmou-se.

- Bem, sim. Takeshi avisou-me que planeavam algo para ou contra ela, mas como agora é o líder, vai conseguir contê-los, além disso não nos podemos esquecer que Keroberus também entrou na Ordem á seis anos para proteger a sua Mestre. – respondeu Wei.

"Ah! Finalmente descobri o que o Kero vem fazer á China!", pensou Sakura. Seguiram-se mais alguns momentos de silêncio. Sakura achando que já tinha ouvido demais e que eles poderiam sair a qualquer momento, resolveu ir embora. Quando se virou para o lado, bateu na prateleira de madeira ao seu lado, fazendo com que a jarra com flores, que lá se encontrava, caísse ao chão e se partisse. Água, flores e pedaços de porcelana espalharam-se no chão. "Ai! Eu sou uma desastrada mesmo!", pensou Sakura. Ouviu a porta abrir-se atrás de si e não se atreveu a olhar para trás.

- Como te disse, jovem Wei. As paredes têm ouvidos. – Sakura ouviu a voz de Mestre Lei dizer.

Li Yun saíra do seu quarto para dar uma volta pela mansão. Vestia umas calças e camisas pretas, usando o seu habitual manto vermelho. Era jovem e era um homem atraente, mas as senhoras que se derretiam com os seus sorrisos não conheciam o verdadeiro eu escondido atrás da mascara sorridente. Caminhava já a algum tempo pelos luxuosos corredores da mansão, mantendo sempre o seu olhar frio e impassível. Encontrava ao acaso um serviçal ou outro que paravam para lhe mostrar respeito devido á sua elevada posição no Clã. Encontrou um grupo de jovens raparigas, não com muito mais de dezassete ou dezoito anos. Quando o viram aproximar-se começaram a cochichar e soltar risinhos. Yun aproveitou para dar um dos seus sorrisos irresistíveis o que as fez corar e desmancharem-se em gritinhos, mas entre os rostos das raparigas encontrou um olhar duro e frio, que não parecia nada alegre por vê-lo. Por momentos assustou-se. Parecia o olhar de alguém que conhecia, alguém que não devia estar ali, mas reconheceu a rapariga a quem pertencia o olhar e tranquilizou-se. Olhou directamente nos olhos da rapariga. Era Feimei, uma das quatro irmãs de Xiao Lang. Ela enfrentou o seu olhar.

- Menina Feimei, o que faz por estes lados da mansão? – perguntou Yun.

Feimei deu alguns passos em frente, ficando em frente a ele.

- Não tem nada com isso, Senhor Yun. – respondeu ironicamente.

- Fria como sempre… - comentou Yun. – Já lhe pedi, menina Feimei, que deixasse de me tratar por senhor, trate-me apenas pelo meu nome.

- Não seria adequado…senhor. – respondeu Feimei, acentuando a última palavra.

- E porque não? – indagou Yun.

- Porque não tenho confianças com o senhor para tal. – respondeu Feimei, veementemente.

Yun observou a rapariga. Os seus longos cabelos castanhos caíam pelas suas costas, os seus olhos castanhos frios e os seus traços, tão parecidos com os do irmão mais novo. Vestia um vestido chinês cor-de-rosa com uma faixa de seda amarela a envolver-lhe a cintura.

- Mas podias ter. – respondeu Yun, sorrindo.

- Não devia fazer comentários indecentes a uma jovem, senhor. – disse Feimei.

- Ninguém disse nada indecente, menina Feimei. – ripostou Yun, fazendo cara de inocente.

- Mas deve ter pensado. – continuou Feimei. – Agora se me der licença vou ter com as minhas amigas.

Feimei deu meia volta e voltou para o grupo de raparigas. Elas começaram a bombardeá-la com perguntas sobre o que falara com Yun. Feimei deu respostas vagas a todas as perguntas e lançou um último olhar de lado a Yun que também retribuiu.

Yun virou as costas ás raparigas histéricas e continuou a andar. "Essa rapariga faz-se de muito dura, mas um dia quando eu cumprir os meus objectivos, vai tratar-me de outra maneira. Mas também ela não me importa…", pensou Yun. Enquanto pensava, caminhou propositadamente até á ala da enorme mansão onde Yelan morava com as suas filhas e filho, quando este estava cá. Yelan acabava de sair do seu quarto. O seu longo cabelo negro brilhante estava solto e caia pelas costas, usava um vestido rosa-pálido com uma faixa vermelha na cintura. "Aí está alguém que importa…", pensou Yun.

- Senhora Yelan, agrada-me vê-la. – cumprimentou Yun, aproximando-se dela.

Yelan que estava de costas virou-se para ele. Os seus olhos negros brilhavam. Definitivamente os seus filhos tinham herdado o olhar frio da mãe.

- Lamento não poder dizer o mesmo de ti, rapaz. – ripostou Yelan.

Yun ficou irritado por Yelan lhe chamar rapaz. Ele era mais novo que ela. Tinha 22 anos e Yelan tinha 31. Não deixou a irritação transparecer e sorriu.

- Tanta hostilidade, senhora. Creio que não era necessária. – disse.

- Crê no que quiseres, rapaz. – respondeu Yelan.

- Com todo o respeito que lhe devo, senhora, não precisa de me tratar tão friamente. – insistiu Yun.

- Se já acabaste, eu tenho mais que fazer…rapaz. – disse Yelan.

Yelan virou-lhe as costas e começou a andar. Yun fervilhou de irritação quando Yelan disse pela terceira vez "rapaz". A magia fervilhou dentro de si e teve de se controlar para não a atacar. Yelan sentiu e virou-se para ele.

- Podes tentar atacar-me, mas sabes que eu sou muito mais forte que tu, rapaz, por isso é melhor conteres-te. – disse.

Virou-lhe novamente as costas e prosseguiu o seu caminho. Yun não conteve mais a irritação, pegou numa jarra de porcelana e atirou-a á parede, estilhaçando a jarra em pedaços. Sabia que o que ela tinha dito era verdade e isso irritava-o mais. Yelan era provavelmente a mais poderosa do Clã e Yun sabia que seria muito difícil chegar ao mesmo nível de poder dela. "Um dia Yelan e as suas filhas ainda vão rastejar aos meus pés, um dia quando Yelan perder os seus poderes e Xiao Lang não puder fazer nada, eu vou liderar este Clã!", pensou irritado.

Sakura virou-se lentamente para o Mestre completamente vermelha. Pensou que iria encontrar o seu rosto zangado, mas não, o Mestre não parecia zangado com ela. Jin Wei olhava sem nenhuma reacção aparente.

- Entra. – pediu o Mestre, indicando-lhe o caminho para dentro da sala.

Sakura entrou de cabeça baixa. Lei e Jin Wei seguiram-na, tendo agora o cuidado de fechar bem a porta. Sakura sentou-se numa cadeira e os outros dois fizeram o mesmo.

- Desculpe, Mestre, eu… eu não queria ouvir a conversa… mas… a porta estava aberta e alguma coisa parecia que me dizia que devia ouvir… e eu… pronto é isso… - desculpou-se Sakura, muito depressa e envergonhada.

- Agora já ouviste, não vale a pena pedir desculpas. – disse Lei, não num tom zangado ou repreensivo, mas calmo e simpático.

Sakura baixou a cabeça.

- Podes olhar em frente Sakura. Ninguém vai discutir contigo. – disse o Mestre, divertido.

Sakura levantou a cabeça e Wei e o Mestre puderam ver a cara dela completamente corada.

- Acho que algumas coisas te dizem respeito. Se quiseres fazer algumas perguntas sobre o que ouviste, podes fazer. – disse o Mestre.

- …Não é preciso Mestre… por agora sei tudo o que quero saber… quando precisar de perguntar, eu pergunto. – respondeu Sakura, que tudo o que queria naquele momento era sair dali.

Jin Wei percebendo o desconforto da rapariga e vendo que Lei ia insistir, resolveu intervir:

- Deixa-a ir, Lei. Não vês que a Sakura não se está a sentir á vontade? – disse, sorrindo a Sakura.

Ela retribui com um rápido sorriso de agradecimento. Mestre Lei olhou de um para outro de lado.

- Está bem. Podes ir, Sakura. – acedeu.

Sakura levantou-se imediatamente e dirigiu-se á porta.

- Mas da próxima vez, não fiques a ouvir atrás da porta, quando quiseres saber alguma coisa, pergunta. – disse Lei.

Sakura ficou ainda mais vermelha e saiu da sala. Dirigiu-se num passo apressado ao quarto. Entrou e bateu com a porta. Shaoran encontrava-se deitado na cama, a ler. Este reparou que Sakura estava muito corada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

Sakura sentou-se na cama ao lado dele e contou-lhe aquilo que se passara e que ouvira.

- E por favor, sem piadas sobre o assunto, pelo menos por agora. – pediu no fim.

Shaoran assentiu e pensou "Por agora… mas quando tiver a oportunidade…".

- Acho que tens dois grandes problemas agora. – disse Shaoran.

- Quais? – perguntou Sakura, sem perceber.

- O meu clã e essa tal de Ordem… - respondeu Shaoran. – Acho que querem ambos as tuas cartas… ou a ti… não sei.

- Pois, mas eu não vou deixá-los ficar com as minhas cartas. – disse Sakura.

- Já sabes que podes contar comigo. – disse Shaoran, num tom desinteressado, voltando a atenção para o livro.

Sakura sorriu "É mesmo cabeça-dura, este não vai mudar nunca.", pensou. Sakura começou então a preparar-se para ir treinar, mas pouco depois a chuva começou a cair intensamente.

- Ainda bem que chove. Não me apetecia ir treinar hoje. – comentou Shaoran.

- Ainda bem nada! Logo hoje que eu podia treinar! – disse Sakura num tom desanimado.

- Temos pena. – comentou Shaoran, ironicamente.

Sakura voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Shaoran, amuada. Cruzou os braços e não se mexeu durante muito tempo. Shaoran continuava deitada, a ler, parecendo indiferente. De repente, Sakura pegou numa almofada e acertou Shaoran na barriga com ela. Este largou o livro e olhou para Sakura.

- Que ideia foi essa? – perguntou.

Mas a sua fala foi abafada com uma almofadada que Sakura lhe deu na cara. Ela começou a rir. Shaoran também entrou na brincadeira e pegou na sua almofada, atacando Sakura com ela. Acertou-lhe também na cara. Começaram então ás almofadadas um ao outro. Sakura, que estava sentada na beira da cama, acabou por cair. Shaoran parou de rir por momentos para ver se ela se tinha magoado, mas Sakura começou novamente a rir. Shaoran acertou-lhe então com a almofada na cabeça. Ela levantou-se e fez o mesmo. Agora, Shaoran estava em posição de desvantagem, estava deitado e Sakura conseguia bater-lhe com a almofada facilmente. Shaoran sentou-se, tentando levantar-se entre as almofadadas. Sakura, não deixou, atirando-se para cima dele. Shaoran ficou novamente deitado, com Sakura em cima de si. Conseguiu mover-se e caíram os dois no chão. Riam como duas crianças. Shaoran continuava em desvantagem, pois Sakura continuava em cima de si. Tentava defender-se com os braços, como podia, das almofadadas dela.

Do lado de fora, Mestre Lei, ouvia os risos dos dois ao aproximar-se da porta, ás vez ouvia os risos serem abafados. "Mas que estão eles a fazer?", pensou. Bateu á porta, como ninguém respondeu, entrou no quarto. O que viu foi Sakura sentada em cima de Shaoran, que estava deitado no chão, a dar-lhe com uma almofada na cabeça. Lei sorriu.

- Vejo que se estão a divertir, meus jovens. – pronunciou-se o Mestre.

Ao ouvirem a voz do Mestre, pararam e só então se aperceberam da posição em que estavam. Coraram os dois. Sakura levantou-se e ajudou Shaoran a erguer-se também.

- Não tencionava interromper a vossa brincadeira. – disse Lei.

- Não faz mal, Mestre. – disse Sakura, ofegante.

- Bem, eu vim aqui dizer que mesmo com chuva podemos ir treinar. – anunciou o Mestre.

Shaoran e mesmo Sakura ficaram desanimados com a ideia de ir treinar na chuva fria e intensa. O Mestre observou as expressões deles.

- Mas como parece que vocês são demasiado preguiçosos… - comentou.

- Mestre, a Sakura acabou de sair da cama. Se for treinar na chuva pode voltar para lá ou até mesmo eu. – disse Shaoran.

- É verdade. – reforçou Sakura.

- Se tomarem um banho quente depois, é pouco provável que fiquem doentes. Pensei que fossem mais corajosos e não se deixassem intimidar por uma chuvinha. – provocou o Mestre.

Shaoran e Sakura entreolharam-se.

- Está bem, Mestre. Nós vamos treinar. – acederam.

- Muito bem. – disse o Mestre. – Espero-vos lá fora.

Saiu do quarto. Os jovens prepararam-se para irem treinar, pegaram nos bastões e saíram do quarto. Quando foram para o exterior, a chuva era tanta que mal conseguiam distinguir a figura do Mestre.

- Ponham-se em posição e comecem. – ouviram a voz dele, ordenar.

Puseram-se em posição de combate. Não sentiram nenhuma pancada da espada de bambu do Mestre na cabeça, deduziram que ou era porque tinham a posição correcta ou porque o Mestre mal os conseguia ver. Shaoran e Sakura começaram a lutar. Era difícil desviarem-se dos golpes do adversário. O chão escorregava devido á lama e não tinham boa visão. Shaoran e Sakura apanharam muitos golpes sem conseguirem defender-se pois mal viam o adversário. O Mestre parecia ver a dificuldade deles, pois disse:

- Tentem ouvir o vosso adversário.

"Ouvir?", pensaram os jovens "Como vamos ouvir com esta chuva toda?". O Mestre pareceu dar-se conta do que pensavam.

- Esqueçam o ouvir, então. Tente perceber os movimentos do vosso adversário através da magia – disse.

Sakura e Shaoran assim fizeram. Melhoraram um pouco, mas era difícil concentrarem-se enquanto lutavam. Passado algum tempo já estavam ensopados até aos ossos.

Yelan estava no seu quarto com uma das suas filhas, Feimei. Estava sentada na sua grande cama de dossel e observava a chuva a cair pela janela.

- Mãe? – chamou Feimei.

- Sim?

- Acho que Li Yun está a tramar alguma coisa.

- O que achas? – indagou Yelan curiosa.

- Não sei o que poderá ser. Alguns criados dizem que ele tem andado a encontrar-se muitas vezes com o Feng e ficam a conversar durante muito tempo. – respondeu Feimei. – O que pode o Yun querer com alguém como o Feng?

- Não sei. – admitiu Yelan. – Também são os dois da mesma índole por isso talvez seja normal que se dêem, mas eu também pressinto qualquer coisa.

- Espero que não seja nada contra nós. – disse Feimei.

- Mesmo que seja, não te preocupes, minha filha. Nós somos fortes mais do que o suficiente para Yun e Feng. – tranquilizou-a Yelan. – Só espero que o teu irmão, Shaoran, esteja bem.

- Acha que ele não é perigoso, mãe? – perguntou Feimei.

- Claro que não, minha filha. É apenas uma criança com sede de poder. – respondeu Yelan.

Kate ouvia o barulho da chuva cair sobre o edifício. Passara-se cerca de uma semana desde que fora fechada naquela sala.

_Flashback _

_Kate encontrou as cinzas da fogueira onde Keroberus e Yue tinham estado com um homem. Sabia para onde tinham ido. Seguiu o caminho pelo vasto arvoredo, até encontrar o edifício de pedra que era onde a Ordem se reunia. Era grande e majestoso, não muito alto, ficava pela altura das copas das árvores. A sair da porta de madeira do edifício encontravam-se Keroberus, Yue e … Takeshi Oyama, o homem da fogueira. Kate desmontou imediatamente do cavalo. Os três estacaram ao vê-la._

_- Kate? O que fazes aqui? – perguntou Keroberus._

_- Não sejas hipócrita, Keroberus! Sabes bem porque estou aqui! – respondeu ela._

_Kero ia responder, mas depois reparou no brilho dos olhos de Kate e não disse nada, ficando muito sério. Yue observava sem perceber nada._

_- A sério, Kate! Não fazemos ideia de porque estás aqui. – disse Takeshi._

_- Por favor… poupem-me…- disse Kate ironicamente._

_Takeshi ficou confuso._

_- Não adianta dizer nada, Takeshi. – disse Kero. – Olha para os olhos dela, aconteceu outra vez._

_Takeshi olhou então e viu o brilho. Pediu a Yue que fosse buscar alguém lá dentro, ele foi e voltou com muita gente atrás._

_- Ah! Agora vão tentar atacar-me. – disse Kate._

_- Sê sensata, Kate. Sabemos que és forte, mas nós juntos somos mais, entrega-te sem resistência. – pediu Takeshi._

_Kate tentou atacá-los, mas foi impedida por alguma força invisível. Em poucos segundos, os feiticeiros imobilizaram-na e fecharam-na numa sala, protegida por magia._

_Fim do Flashback_

Desde então, ninguém falara com ela. Apenas lhe traziam comida de vez em quando. Doía-lhe a cabeça. " Aquele maldito, Takeshi! Quando eu sair daqui, vai arrepender-se por me ter prendido!". Sentou-se no chão da sala escura e encostou-se á parede. Por momentos, o estranho brilho desapareceu dos seus olhos.

- Tu queres o poder… - Kate ouviu uma voz sussurrar perto de si.

Olhou em volta e não viu ninguém.

- Não adianta olhares, não me vais encontrar…. – sussurrou a voz, era fraca e gélida, parecia quase um sopro.

- Quem és tu? – perguntou Kate.

- Quem ou o que sou não interessa. Tu conheces-me…. Tu sabes… - sussurrou a voz.

- Não, não sei. – respondeu Kate nervosa.

A voz pareceu rir.

- Sabes sim. Tens a alma corrompida… - sussurrou.

- Não! – interrompeu Kate, com um grito. – Vai-te embora!

A voz riu outra vez.

- Tu não queres que eu vá embora… Tu queres o poder….

- Não! Não quero nada de ti! Vai-te embora.

Kate abanava a cabeça e tapava os ouvidos, mas a voz parecia estar dentro da sua cabeça.

- Não adianta fugires…. Eu sei que tu queres o poder… Tu queres o poder…

Kate fechou os olhos por longos momentos. Quando os abriu tinham um brilho vermelho e cruel.

- Sim! Eu quero o poder! – disse.

Sakura e Shaoran voltaram ensopados e cheios de lama para o quarto, além de estarem muito cansados. Cada um tomou um longo banho quente e livrou-se das roupas sujas. Já estava a anoitecer. Tinham passado o dia todo a treinar na chuva e na lama e a chuva nunca parou, apenas suavizou um pouco. Agora, enquanto estava sentada numa cadeira, balançando-se para trás e para a frente, Sakura observava a água escorrer pelo vidro da janela. Shaoran estava sentado na cama, apoiando as costas contra a parede, a ler um livro novamente. Observou o braço onde Sakura tinha a cicatriz, ainda com alguns remorsos. Não podia ver a cicatriz, pois estava tapada pela manga da camisa dela.

- Sakura? – chamou ele, sem deixar de olhar para o livro.

- Sim? – perguntou ela, desviando o olhar para ele.

- Queres continuar a brincadeira? – perguntou Shaoran.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas sem perceber, mas depois percebeu aquilo a que ele se referia e pegou numa almofada e atirou-a ao livro. Fez o livro bater na cara de Shaoran. Sakura começou a rir. Shaoran deixou o livro de lado, pegou noutra almofada e atirou-a a Sakura. Assim passaram o resto do dia noutra luta de almofadas, ignorando os acontecimentos longe dali.

**Bem, custou mas saiu. Sei que demorei um pouco, mas não pude fazer nada, como já disse, para além da falta de ideias não tive tempo. Eu queria ter dado um fim melhor para o capítulo, mas quando cheguei a essa parte tive um bloqueio e não tive mais ideias… Bem, talvez tenha ficado um pouco chato toda a conversa do mestre com Jin Wei, mas pronto… A razão porque eu mudei algumas vezes de digamos, "local" é para não estarmos sempre nos treinos e mostrar o que estava a acontecer noutros sítios… pronto, não sei se o capítulo ficou bom, depois vocês dão a vossa opinião. Este capítulo tb não tem titulo, pk eu ando um bocado sem ideias, desculpem. Eu to a pensar em postar uma nova fic, acham k devo fazê-lo? É k depois não sei se vou ter tempo para as duas (se resolver postar lá me arranjo depois), se quiserem saber o sumário ou resumo e isso, procurem no meu profile, na parte de projectos futuros e depois digam se acham k devo postá-la ou não, é de CCS. Bem, vamos aos reviews, acho k não tenho muito para dizer hoje. Daniela, oi, espero k a dor de cabeça já te tenha passado e k postes a tua fic o mais rápido possível, brigado pelo review! Cleo, oi, eu sei k gostas de capítulos grandes, mas a minha cabeça não dá para mais loool, brigado pelo review! Magataxinha, oi, brigado pelos elogios (tb to a gostar mt da tua fic!) eehehe, eu sei k sou má e k vocês querem ver (ler neste caso) o beijo, mas já não vão ter de esperar muito para isso, sei k demorei mais k o habitual para postar, mas é a vida, mts bjs pa ti! Bem, para além de reviews, queria pedir aos meus leitores, para quando mandarem review dizerem qual foi o vosso capítulo preferido (não é por nada, é mesmo só para eu saber) até agora. Até á próxima!**

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady **


	12. Chapter 12

**Oi! Sei que demorei, mas finalmente o novo capitulo está aqui. Já nem se devem lembrar do último capítulo, mas para além de não ter muitas ideias, tive muitos testes estas semanas, mas agora já estou de férias! Não sei se é por isso que a fic vai andar mais depressa, mas logo se vê. Espero que gostem. Acho que vão ficar contentes com este capítulo.**

**A Luz e a Escuridão**

**Capítulo 12**

Era manhã cedo. Havia pouca luz, pois o sol ainda mal tinha saído debaixo do manto da noite. Um leve nevoeiro pairava no ar, dando um ar misterioso á floresta e ao grande mosteiro. Estava frio e soprava um vento gélido, sinal de que os rigores do Inverno estavam a chegar. Mas dentro do mosteiro, num quarto, Sakura e Shaoran não sentiam frio, apesar de dormirem descobertos. Dormiam calmamente, partilhando a mesma almofada, deitados no chão de madeira. Shaoran abraçava Sakura, protegendo-a com os seus braços. Acordou, abrindo os olhos brilhantes em seguida. Viu Sakura adormecida junto a si. Lembrou-se das brincadeiras do dia anterior e sorriu. Pensou que ali, naquela montanha, estava a passar momentos de verdadeira felicidade, não que tivesse sido infeliz com a sua mãe antes de ir para ali, mas com Sakura era algo diferente que não sabia explicar. Puxou a rapariga para mais perto de si, ficando a observá-la. Os seus cabelos claros, agora soltos, pareciam seda, espalhados na almofada, o seu rosto tinha uma inocência de anjo e a pele suave parecia convidá-lo a tocá-la. Não se cansava de ficar ali, mas sabia que não voltaria a adormecer, independentemente das horas que fossem. Beijou a testa de Sakura, surpreendo-se sem saber o porquê daquele gesto involuntário. Levantou-se do chão, sentindo dores no corpo ao pegar Sakura ao colo para a deitar na cama, pois o chão era duro. Tapou-a e vestiu-se rapidamente. Lançou um último olhar a Sakura e saiu do quarto.

Atravessou o mosteiro silencioso, encontrando apenas alguns monges aqui e ali que lhe desejavam bom-dia. Saiu para o exterior, fechando a pesada porta de madeira do mosteiro atrás de si. Sentiu imediatamente o frio que não sentira no quarto. Os primeiros raios de sol espreitavam timidamente pelas encostas da montanha. A chuva do dia anterior deixara alguma lama e poças de água e o leve nevoeiro também não ajudava muito, pois era difícil ver onde punha os pés. Shaoran sentiu-se tentado a voltar para a cama, mas não adiantaria de nada agora que estava acordado. Para onde quer que olhasse a única coisa que lhe vinha sempre á cabeça era Sakura. Abanou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos, sem sucesso. "Mas porquê?", pensou. "Porque estou sempre a pensar nela? Eu… definitivamente… não compreendo. Ela é minha… amiga… nada mais que isso. Aqueles olhos verdes… Não! Chega! Não posso pensar mais nisso!". Voltou a abanar a cabeça, novamente sem qualquer efeito. Suspirou. Resolveu então dar uma volta por ali.

O jovem Takeshi Oyama caminhava pelos corredores escuros e frios da Ordem. Dirigia-se para a sala onde Kate estava fechada. Ou pelo menos devia estar. Não avisara ninguém de que ia ali, mas também não precisava de avisar, afinal ele era o líder. Sentiu um frio estranho ao aproximar-se da porta, não o frio que o vento trazia ou o Inverno, mas um frio algo assustador e surreal. Sentiu a barreira de magia criada á volta da sala, mas sabia que poderia passar á vontade. Aquele corredor era isolado e um solitário silêncio tomava conta da zona. Estendeu a mão para abrir a porta, mas a única coisa que viu foi a porta vir contra si e atirá-lo contra a parede, fazendo-o cair no chão de pedra. A porta arrancada das ombreiras caiu para o lado. Takeshi tinha a vista nublada, doíam-lhe as costelas e escorria-lhe sangue da cabeça. Ouviu passos de alguém a aproximar-se, levantou a cabeça para tentar focalizar o rosto da pessoa que se aproximava. Viu Kate em pé, em frente a si. Sorria cruelmente, olhando para ele de cima.

- Como…? – tentou Takeshi dizer, mas faltou-lhe a voz.

- Como consegui passar a barreira de magia? – finalizou Kate, por ele.

Takeshi assentiu fracamente.

- Foi fácil. Nenhum feiticeiro desta Ordem é tão poderoso como eu, duvido que mesmo todos juntos me conseguissem vencer.

Takeshi esforçava-se por se manter consciente. Batera com força a cabeça na parede. Abria e fechava os olhos para tentar focar a vista. Kate observou-o desdenhosamente.

- Doeu muito, Takeshi? – disse ironicamente. – Não é nada contra ti a sério, mas apareceste mesmo na altura em que me ia libertar e sofreste as consequências.

- …Porquê…? – arquejou Takeshi.

- Porquê o quê?

- Que fazes isto? O que te aconteceu? – disse Takeshi muito depressa.

- Não sei do que estás a falar… – respondeu Kate, parecendo nervosa.

- Sabes sim. – insistiu Takeshi.

- Desculpa, Takeshi, mas não tenho tempo para conversar. Espero que te recuperes, assim terei alguém minimamente á minha altura.

Dito isto, Kate voltou as costas a Takeshi e foi-se embora.

- Se é guerra que queres Kate, é o que vais ter. – murmurou Takeshi para si próprio antes de ficar inconsciente.

Sakura remexeu-se na cama, já acordada, mas sem abrir os olhos. Não sentiu o calor do corpo de Shaoran junto a si, por isso esticou um braço para o procurar, como não o encontrou, abriu finalmente os olhos. A luz que entrava pela janela fê-la fechá-los novamente, ofuscada. Entreabriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama, de costas para a janela.

Shaoran entrou no quarto.

- Só acordaste agora? – perguntou.

- Porquê? É muito tarde? – questionou Sakura.

- É! Já é meio-dia, Sakura! Venho chamar-te para ires almoçar. – respondeu Shaoran.

Sakura saltou da cama, correu para a casa-de-banho, apanhando algumas roupas pelo caminho e fechando-se lá. Shaoran sentou-se numa cadeira á espera que ela saísse de lá. Vinte minutos depois lá saiu da casa-de-banho.

- Finalmente! Não sei o que tens tanto para te arranjares para demorares tanto tempo.

Sakura não lhe respondeu, limitando-se a lançar-lhe um olhar irritado. Shaoran também não disse mais nada e limitou-se a levantar-se e sair do quarto em seguida, com Sakura atrás dele.

Quando chegaram á pequena sala de jantar, os monges já estavam a retirar os pratos, deixando apenas dois para os jovens. Mestre Lei ia a sair com ar de quem acabara de encher a barriga.

- Bom d… Boa tarde, Sakura. – cumprimentou.

- Boa tarde. – retribuiu Sakura.

- Espero que tenhas dormido bem.

- Dormi sim, obrigado Mestre.

- Bem, agora deixo-vos. Mais tarde vamos treinar. Até logo.

O Mestre sorriu aos dois e saiu da sala, com os monges. Sakura e Shaoran sentaram-se, serviram-se e começaram a comer. Estavam silenciosos, mas Sakura perguntou inesperadamente:

- Shaoran, tu preocupas-te comigo?

Shaoran estava a beber água e engasgou-se. Tossiu e olhou para Sakura.

- Hã? Preocupo sim, mas porquê isso agora?

- Por nada. Foi só uma coisa que me veio á cabeça agora. Estava a perguntar-me porque trataste de mim quando estava doente e não deixaste isso para os monges. – respondeu ela.

- Ora… Porque sou teu amigo, não? – replicou Shaoran.

Sakura sorriu-lhe e terminaram a refeição em silêncio.

Takeshi não aparecia há várias horas. Os membros da Ordem começavam a preocupar-se. Dois membros mais velhos estavam reunidos na sala de estar a conversar. Tinham ambos o cabelo grisalho, embora um deles fosse quase careca. Esse tinha olhos castanhos-claros e o outro tinha olhos pretos. Tinham as costas ligeiramente curvadas e ambos vestiam uns mantos verdes escuros. Uma jovem rapariga de cabelo, bastante comprido e liso castanho, olhos azulados e pela muito branca, entra de rompante, muito nervosa.

- Senhor Onishi e senhor Hoshino, encontrei o senhor Takeshi. – disse.

- Leva-nos até lá, Chiyako. – pediu Hoshino, que era o careca.

Chiyako chamou duas criadas e conduziu-os até ao corredor onde Takeshi se encontrava. Jazia no chão num estado deplorável. Tinha sangue seco na testa e nas roupas, tinha arranhões na cara e continuava inconsciente. Onishi baixou-se para verificar a pulsação de Takeshi, vendo que ainda estava vivo. Reparou na porta caída no chão e dirigiu-se á entrada da sala vendo que estava vazia.

- Foi Kate que fez isto. – declarou. – Chamem alguém para o levarmos para um quarto.

Uma das criadas obedeceu e voltou com dois rapazes, que ergueram Takeshi e o carregaram rapidamente de volta aos seus aposentos. Lá Chiyako e as criadas começaram a cuidar dele.

- Nós vamos sair. Por favor, Chiyako, qualquer coisa avisa-nos. – pediu Hoshino.

- Sim, senhor. – acedeu a jovem.

Onishi e Hoshino saíram. Ficando a jovem a cuidar de Takeshi.

- Vai haver problemas. – disse Onishi.

- Pois vai. Takeshi não vai deixar a Kate escapar desta vez. – concordou Takeshi.

- Concordo. Desta vez ele não se vai ficar.

Deviam ser umas cinco da tarde e já estava a anoitecer. O sol escondia-se já atrás das encostas. As folhas sussurravam com o vento, levemente. O rio corria com um som alegre, ouvindo-se depois um som mais forte e profundo na parte em que mergulhava numa pequena cascata, continuando depois o seu percurso calmamente pela montanha, na viagem interminável.

Sakura e Shaoran lutavam junto ao rio. Tendo dificuldade em ver os movimentos um do outro devido á fraca luz. Estavam acima da cascata, tendo subido por umas rochas molhadas e escorregadias, apesar de haver um trilho de terra para subir. O Mestre dissera-lhes que era melhor para o treino deles. Shaoran deu um golpe vindo debaixo no bastão de Sakura com demasiada força. Ela largou-o e o bastão foi cair no pequeno lago que se formava onde a cascata caía.

- Muito obrigado… - disse Sakura, ironicamente,

- Não tenho culpa se não tens força para aparar os golpes. – argumentou Shaoran.

Sakura preferiu não lhe responder e preparava-se para descer pelas rochas.

- É melhor ires pelo caminho. Subir por aí é uma coisa, mas descer é outra. Podes escorregar e cair. Ainda é uma queda de três metros. – advertiu Shaoran.

- Se cair, caio dentro de água, não me vou aleijar. – insistiu Sakura.

Shaoran encolheu os ombros e ela começou a descer. As rochas estavam molhadas e magoavam-lhe as mãos, mas continuou a descer sem grandes problemas. Já tinha descido um metro, quando teve de parar para procurar apoio para os pés. Encontrou um ponto onde podia pôr os pés, mas estava um pouco abaixo. Esticou-se para chegar lá, mas os pés escorregaram na rocha e não se conseguiu agarrar com as mãos, caindo dentro do lago. Shaoran viu e desceu a correr o caminho de terra, murmurando:

- Eu aviso, mas ela não me ouve…

Chegando lá abaixo, atirou o seu bastão ao chão e entrou dentro do lago, para ajudar Sakura a sair. Ela tentava levantar-se, mas a força da água que caía em cima de si, empurrava-a para o fundo. Sentiu alguém puxá-la de debaixo da cascata e trazê-la para a superfície. Shaoran pegou no bastão que estava ainda dentro de água e arrastou Sakura consigo para a margem. Quando a pôs no chão ela começou imediatamente a tossir água. Ficou á espera que ela acabasse de tossir e que se levantasse.

- Eu avisei-te, só me dás trabalho. – disse, quando ela se levantou.

- Por acaso pedi-te ajuda? – ripostou ela, irritada.

- O quê? Não sejas ingrata. Eu ajudei-te.

- Não morri pois não?

- Da próxima vez deixo-te afogares-te então. – disse Shaoran.

Sakura preparava-se para argumentar mais uma vez, mas Shaoran não deu tempo e com um movimento rápido tapou a boca dela com a sua. Apanhou-a de surpresa, deixando-a sem fôlego e principalmente sem saber o que pensar. Sakura tinha ainda os olhos abertos de tão espantada que estava, a primeira coisa em que pensou foi afastá-lo, mas depois deixou-se levar, entrando no ritmo daquele magnífico beijo. Shaoran nunca imaginara que os lábios daquela rapariga fossem tão doces. Parecia-lhe que a sua própria boca estava a ser lambuzada pelo mais puro mel. Enlaçou-lhe a cintura e puxou-a para mais perto de si, aprofundando o beijo. Sakura não arranjava palavras para descrever a sensação que se lhe apossava, era a primeira vez que tinha um contacto directo com os lábios de outro alguém e nem por isso queria parar, o seu intimo dizia para jamais cessar mas a razão empurrava-a para um abismo cheio de dúvidas que ela não queria encontrar. Parecia-lhes que aquele momento nunca iria findar e que estavam ali a quase uma eternidade, mas era mesmo isso que queriam: que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Mas por fim, tiveram que se separar por falta de ar. Ficaram a olhar um para o outro sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu… eu… desculpa… não sei o que me passou pela cabeça. – murmurou Shaoran olhando para o chão.

Sakura corou e ficou algum tempo sem dizer nada.

- Eu vou voltar para dentro… – disse.

Pegou no bastão e foi-se embora caminhando a passos largos. Shaoran ficou a vê-la afastar-se sem dizer nada.

Sakura entrou no mosteiro, praticamente a correr. Quando estava a entrar na ala onde se situava o seu quarto, deparou-se com o Mestre.

- Sakura? O que foi? Porque estás toda molhada e tão vermelha? – perguntou ele.

- Nada de especial, Mestre… Com licença… - murmurou Sakura, correndo a entrar no quarto.

O Mestre achou aquilo muito estranho, mas não insistiu. Apenas quando minutos depois Shaoran chegou no mesmo estado, quis mesmo saber o que se passara.

- Shaoran, tu e a Sakura estão muito estranhos. Posso saber o que se passou? – perguntou Shaoran.

- Com todo o respeito, Mestre, este não é um assunto o qual eu gostaria de partilhar consigo. – respondeu Shaoran.

- Oh, está bem. Se não quiseres contar não contes.

Shaoran agradeceu-lhe e entrou no quarto.

"Esses dois andaram a fazer alguma coisa. Mas porque ninguém me conta nada? Raios… Gostava mesmo de saber…", pensou o Mestre.

Quando Shaoran entrou no quarto, Sakura estava a ler, sentada na cama. Levantou os olhos para ele quando entrou e pousou o livro.

- Sakura, desculpa. A sério que não sei porque fiz aquilo, foi um… impulso. – disse Shaoran.

- Não faz mal, Shaoran. Não estou zangada contigo. Quem devia pedir desculpa era eu, ajudaste-me e eu fui ingrata.

- Não te preocupes com isso. Não faz mal.

- Tudo bem entre nós então? – perguntou Sakura, sorrindo.

- Parece que sim. – concordou Shaoran.

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.

- Bem, eu vou tomar banho. – disse Shaoran.

Entrou na casa-de-banho e fechou a porta. Sakura tocou os lábios com os dedos, lembrando-se das emoções que sentira durante o beijo. "Mas o que está a acontecer comigo afinal?", questionou-se.

Continua…

**Pois… já foi. Queria dar um finalzinho melhor ao capítulo mas a minha cabeça não deu para mais. Não sei quanto ao resto, mas da cena do beijo sei que vocês gostaram loool. Bem, essa cena foi revisada pela Cleopatra-Cruz, vê-se logo que não fui só eu se não, não estava tão bem escrita loool. Mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto tempo a actualizar. Bem, vamos ao reviews. **

**Aggie18: Pois é, eu sou má. Mas pronto, já tens aí a cena do beijo, espero que tenha correspondido ás tuas expectativas loool. Desculpa, sei que demorei muito a actualizar, mas é a vida. Ainda não consegui falar contigo no msn, mas gostava muito.**

**Cleo: Não é preciso pedires desculpas loool. Como sempre obrigado pelos elogios. No cosplay é que vai ser! Lol**

**Daniela: Pois, durante este tempo todo a tua fic já saiu e ainda ando eu aqui. Obrigado pelos elogios miga! **

**Maylene Angel: A minha professora de cultura japonesa! Loool Obrigado por teres tido paciência para começares a ler isto. Avisei-te quanto ao primeiro capitulo, mas claro que tinhas de começar a ler do principio lol, se já gostaste mais do segundo então espero que gostes ainda mais dos outros. **

**E pronto já está. Este capitulo ficou pequeno acho eu mas foi o que se arranjou. Não sei quando irei actualizar novamente, mas é a vida. Bem, acho que já posso ir…**

**Sakura: Oi!**

**Daniela (eu): O quê? Outra vez? O que foi agora?**

**Sakura: Tem calma. Não vim reclamar.**

**Daniela: Acho bem. Já vos dei o que vocês queriam.**

**Sakura: O quê?**

**Daniela (gota): O beijo…**

**Sakura: Ah isso! Pois…**

**Daniela: "Pois" o quê? Não gostaste?**

**Shaoran: Quem não gostou do quê?**

**Sakura: Nada, nada Shaoranzinho. **

**Daniela: Acho que ela não gostou do…**

**Sakura (interrompendo): Não é nada, Shaoran. Essa doida não sabe o que diz.**

**Daniela: Mas quem tu pensas que és para me chamares doida? Eu posso fazer o que quiser contigo, se me apetecer até te tiro o Shaoran e fico com ele para mim.**

**Sakura: Tenta só! **

**(Daniela e Sakura encaram-se furiosamente)**

**Shaoran (com ar convencido): Calma, meninas, eu sei que sou bonito, mas não precisam de lutar por minha causa. Eu chego para as duas.**

**Daniela: Convencido… Deves achar deves…**

**Sakura (com ar furioso): Que história é essa de "eu chego para as duas"? Eu não sou suficiente para ti?**

**Shaoran (nervoso): Não é nada Sakurinha… Estava a brincar… **

**(Sakura persegue Shaoran de volta para a fic)**

**Bem, como podem constatar não tenho uma boa relação com as minhas personagens, por isso é que isto demora a sair, estão sempre a reclamar de tudo… loool. Coitados… eu invento cada coisa. Bem, só queria deixar um "Oi!" para a Thaís que eu sei que também lê. Reviews, please!**

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pois é! Ao fim de quase um mês (ou será que foi mesmo um mês?) cá estou eu de volta! Digam lá que não tiveram saudades minhas… XD Peço desculpa pela demora, mas estive doente, com uma doença chamada preguiça XD. Devia mas é estar calada e passar ao capítulo. Aqui vai ele então. **

**A Luz e a Escuridão**

**Capitulo 13**

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura acordou e reparou que Shaoran ainda dormia. Normalmente era ela quem acordava mais tarde. Hoje fora diferente. Mas também ela tinha-se deitado mais cedo dele e por isso tinha ficara do lado da parede. Se quisesse sair da cama, quase de certeza não o conseguiria fazer sem o acordar. E isso era algo que ela não queria. Não queria ter de falar com Shaoran tão cedo, por causa do que se passara no dia anterior. Resolveu então ficar quieta na cama. Mas deu tantas voltas sem conseguir voltar a adormecer, até que se apercebeu que já não tinha sono nenhum. Voltou-se e ficou a olhar para Shaoran. Reparou como era agradável assistir ao sono dele.

A sua face marota mas delicada dava uma sensação de veludez sensível ao toque mas ao mesmo tempo convidativa ao tacto. Os olhos mais bonitos quando abertos estavam agora fechados despertando curiosidade e a boca deixando passar um fio de respiração calma e lenta marcavam uma expressão seria mas muito bonita.

"Ficaria assim horas sem me cansar." Sakura assustou-se com o seu pensamento. Desde quando se sentia bem estando a olhar para ele? Pensando bem apercebera-se de que a dias que o tempo passava muito mais rápido e alegre. Quando esteve doente, bastava ele estar ao seu lado para tudo se tornar mais colorido.

- Bom dia, Sakura.

Estava tão imersa nos seus pensamentos que nem se apercebera que Shaoran despertara, apesar de estar a olhar para ele.

- Sakura? – chamou ele.

Sakura despertou das suas divagações e olhou-o sobressaltada.

- Hã?... Ah! Bom dia, Shaoran. – disse, um pouco perdida.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou ele.

- Hã?... Não, nada. – respondeu, muito depressa.

Quando acordou Shaoran, deparou-se com um anjo de olhos esmeralda a olhá-lo, só ele sabia como era agradável acordar e todos os dias vê-la descansar calmamente. Mas hoje fora diferente e teve a agradável experiência de se deparar com o lindíssimo verde a perscrutá-lo, só depois se dera conta que esse mesmo olhar não estava normalizado, parecia pensativo e distante.

- Hoje acordaste cedo. – observou.

- Parece que sim. Estava á espera que acordasses, para me poder levantar.

- Que horas são?

- Acho que são cerca de 8:30.

- O quê? Já é tão tarde! Como é que me deixei dormir tanto? – exclamou Shaoran, alarmado.

Na realidade ele sabia muito bem o porquê de ter acordado "tarde", quem o manda ficar todas as noites antes de dormir a olhar o seu mais lindo anjo a descansar serenamente? Assim era normal que dormisse mais do que devia. De um pulo colocou-se logo em pé, entrou e saiu a correr da casa de banho, um minuto depois já estava pronto para mais um dia.

- Será que eu não posso mais dormir contigo Sakura?

- Porquê? Eu por acaso tenho mau dormir?

- Não mas passas-me a tua preguiça e eu começo a andar atrasado como tu… olha só, acordas-te antes de mim e ainda estas sentada na cama sem fazer nada… depois não admira que sejas atrasada… em tudo!

- Repete lá isso Shaoran Li! Volta aqui… quando eu te apanhar não te vais nem conseguir mexer … - gritou Sakura, irritada.

- Isso eu quero ver.

Podia parecer-lhes que as coisas nunca mudariam entre eles. Talvez nunca mudassem mesmo, mas nunca se sabe. Naquele momento ambos podem ter pensado com alívio que o beijo no dia passado não trouxera alterações, mas estavam enganados. Depois desse momento nenhum deles seria igual.

Ambos estavam a sair da sala onde tinham tomado o pequeno almoço quando encontraram o Mestre.

- Bom dia, jovens.

- Bom dia, Mestre. – cumprimentaram.

- Hoje vai ser um pouco difícil treinarem. O Inverno parece finalmente ter chegado. Está frio lá fora. Querem ir treinar mesmo assim? – disse o Mestre.

Os jovens acenaram afirmativamente.

- Então vão andando que eu já vou ter com vocês.

Sakura e Shaoran foram buscar os seus bastões e saíram lá para fora. Definitivamente estava frio. O ar parecia mais denso e o dia estava cinzento. O sol estava escondido por detrás das nuvens cinzentas. Esperaram em silêncio pelo Mestre. Sinceramente, nenhum deles sentia muita vontade de lutar um contra o outro.

Por fim, o Mestre lá acabou por chegar com a sua espada de bambu. Mas ela não foi necessária, visto não ter sido preciso corrigir-lhes as posturas.

- Hoje vamos fazer uma coisa diferente. – disse o Mestre.

- O quê? – perguntou Sakura.

- Vão lutar contra mim individualmente e depois os dois contra mim, quero ver até onde evoluíram.

Sakura e Shaoran entreolharam-se. Pelo menos não teriam de lutar um contra o outro.

- Então, quem será o primeiro? – indagou o Mestre.

- Por mim, tanto faz. Posso ser eu. – disse Sakura.

- Que seja, então. Não se preocupem, não vou usar muita força contra vocês.

Shaoran afastou-se um pouco para dar espaço aos dois combatentes. Sakura e Lei puseram-se em posição. Avaliaram-se durante alguns momentos e depois o Mestre atacou primeiro. Foi tão rápido que Sakura só se apercebeu disso, quando ouviu o som de madeira a bater em madeira. Tinha defendido, mas não se deixou enganar, fora apenas por instinto. Daí para a frente teria de prestar mais atenção aos movimentos do seu Mestre.

Atacou em frente, Lei desviou-se sem grandes dificuldades e logo atacou de lado. Sakura saltou para trás, evitando por pouco este ataque. Debateram-se rápida e vigorosamente, durante minutos, sem haver contacto do adversário com o corpo do outro. Por fim, o Mestre ordenou que parassem.

- Muito bem, Sakura. Conseguiste evitar os meus ataques, não estás nada mal. – disse Lei, um pouco ofegante. – Agora tu, Shaoran.

Shaoran debateu-se igualmente bem contra o Mestre. Mas numa altura do combate reparou em Sakura a observá-los e veio-lhe á cabeça a cena do beijo que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Sentiu uma pancada na barriga que quase o fez cair. Apercebeu-se que se distraíra e o Mestre atingira-o. Este olhava-o com um olhar de desaprovação. Prestou mais atenção daí em diante. Até que por fim, pararam.

- Ambos se saíram muito bem, não esperava menos. Claro que para chegarem ao meu nível, ainda vai demorar algum tempo – vangloriou-se Lei – mas estão a ir muito bem. Shaoran, apenas te digo que não te devias distrair tão facilmente. Por hoje não fazemos mais nada, já não é muito necessário.

Fizeram uma pequena vénia e retiraram-se. Dirigindo-se para o mosteiro.

Takeshi acordou bruscamente. Olhou em volta e viu que estava no seu quarto. A dor na cabeça e nas costelas confirmaram-lhe que os acontecimentos do dia anterior não tinham sido um sonho. Uma súbita raiva inundou-lhe o coração, mas acalmou-se quando reparou que Chiyako entrara no seu quarto.

- Takeshi! Já acordaste! Ainda bem! – exclamou ela, enquanto se dirigia rapidamente para ele.

Takeshi esboçou um fraco sorriso.

- Vou sobreviver, Chiyako. – o seu sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a um olhar duro. – Apanharam a Kate?

Chiyako abanou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, Takeshi. Ninguém sabe como mas ela conseguiu desaparecer sem deixar rasto e o bastão dela também.

- Já era de esperar. – comentou Takeshi.

Chiyako estremeceu quando um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Takeshi? … Está a acontecer outra vez? – perguntou.

Takeshi notou um certo temor na voz da rapariga e percebeu aquilo a que ela se referia.

- Infelizmente parece que sim, Chiyako. E desta vez não vou perdoar mais ninguém.

- Mas sabes que a culpa não foi… - começou Chiyako.

- Eu sei, Chiyako, mas agora já não me importo.

Chiyako surpreendeu-se com a frieza de Takeshi relativamente àquilo, no fundo achava que ele tinha razão e que agora talvez já fosse tarde demais para perdão. Mas seria certo culpar alguém por algo que não fez por si própria?

- Parece que o Inverno chegou de vez. – comentou Shaoran, olhando pela janela do quarto.

Sakura que estava distraída, sentada no chão encostada á parede, a ler para não variar muito, não se apercebeu logo do que dizia.

- Hã…? Ah, sim! Pois, parece que sim. – disse distraidamente.

- Eu gosto do Inverno. É a minha estação preferida. – continuou Shaoran, a divagar.

- Eu também gosto do Inverno e da neve. Mas prefiro o Verão.

Shaoran virou-se para ela e sorriu-lhe.

- Tem a ver contigo. – disse.

- Porquê? – questionou ela, curiosa.

- Porque é uma estação radiosa como tu. – disse Shaoran sem pensar.

Quando se apercebeu do que tinha dito, Sakura olhava-o surpreendida e sem palavras. Enterrou rapidamente a cara no livro. Shaoran podia ver que ela corara profundamente e pelo calor nas suas bochechas não devia estar diferente. "Idiota! Porque disseste isso? Será que já não sabes controlar o que dizes?", pensou. Na verdade aquelas palavras saíram-lhe tão naturalmente que nem reparou bem que as tinha dito, mas o que está feito está feito.

Kate encontrava-se com o seu cavalo algures perto de uma aldeia. No sítio onde se encontrava, nevava, cobrindo a paisagem de branco. "Vou ter de desaparecer, pelo menos durante algum tempo. Mas um dia hei-de voltar. Vou dar-lhes tempo para se prepararem, mas eles sabem que nunca me poderão vencer!"

Sakura não falava nem via Shaoran há algumas horas. Desde o almoço que não lhe punha os olhos em cima. Começava a achar que enquanto não tivessem uma conversa decente sobre o beijo em vez de fingirem que não acontecera nada, não iriam conseguir conviver novamente há vontade um com o outro. Começava também a ansiar que chegasse a Primavera para voltarem para o dojo, onde teria um quarto só para si. Enquanto pensava, Shaoran entra no quarto, transpirado e com as roupas cheias de lama.

- Onde estiveste? – perguntou Sakura.

- Fui treinar. – respondeu ele, dirigindo-se para a casa-de-banho.

- Podias ter-me chamado. – replicou Sakura, subitamente irritada.

- Desculpa, mas queria passar algum tempo sozinho. – respondeu Shaoran prontamente, entrando na casa-de-banho.

Sakura não tentou revidar e ficou á espera que ele saísse. Queria ter uma conversa definitiva com ele sobre o beijo. Ouviu a água a correr na casa-de-banho e esperou pacientemente que ele acabasse de tomar banho.

Shaoran estendeu-se na banheira. Suspirou. Enquanto estivera sozinho dera para aclarar as suas ideias. Quando Sakura estava por perto não conseguia pensar claramente. Não que ela o incomodasse, mas era um sentimento diferente e desconhecido que vinha a tornar-se cada vez mais intenso e forte. Shaoran não sabia o que era aquilo, e sinceramente, tinha medo de descobrir.

Alguns minutos depois Shaoran saiu do banho. Sakura levantou-se imediatamente.

- Shaoran, precisamos de falar. – pediu.

Shaoran estranhou e queria saber o que ela tinha para dizer, mas disse:

- Mais tarde, Sakura. Vamos jantar agora, estou cheio fome.

Sakura soltou um suspiro de exasperação, mas concordou. Foram então jantar.

Sakura terminou a sua refeição rapidamente. Depois ficou a observar cada movimento que Shaoran fazia enquanto comia. Cada vez que pensava que ele tinha acabado, voltava a servir-se. O Mestre observava as reacções de exaspero e irritação de Sakura com divertimento.

- Ainda vais demorar muito? – perguntou irritada.

Shaoran levantou o olhar do prato e ao ver a expressão dela, despachou-se a terminar depressa. Ao ver que ele tinha acabado, Sakura levantou-se da mesa e despediu-se do Mestre. Shaoran seguiu-a até ao quarto.

- Então, o que querias falar de tão importante?

Agora que chegava a altura de falar, faltavam-lhe as palavras. Não sabia bem o que dizer, mas tentou.

- Bem, era sobre aquilo de ontem… - disse.

Shaoran pareceu ficar a pensar.

- Há mais alguma coisa que tenha de ser dita? – perguntou.

- Claro que há, Shaoran! Não podemos fingir que não aconteceu nada! – responde Sakura, com um súbita irritação.

Shaoran fixou o olhar no chão.

- Já te pedi desculpa, não já? – ripostou.

- Mas não é por isso, Shaoran. A culpa não foi só tua. Nós simplesmente não podemos fingir que não aconteceu nada… mas eu… não quero ficar tão distante de ti, como estamos agora. Já não estamos tão á vontade um com o outro, mais vale desabafar tudo agora do que nos evitarmos. – disse Sakura.

Shaoran olhou para ela e deparou-se com uma face determinada.

- Então o que sugeres? – perguntou.

- Não sei bem… Mas gostava de saber… porque me beijaste?

Shaoran não estava á espera daquela pergunta e foi apanhado de surpresa.

- Não sei… Não sei bem o que me passou pela cabeça no momento. Acho que foi… sei lá… talvez para te calar. – disse as últimas palavras com um sorriso.

Ao contrário do que seria de esperar Sakura também sorriu.

- E tu? - perguntou Shaoran. – Porque não me afastaste?

Sakura ficou subitamente vermelha.

- … Não sei … A principio pensei nisso, mas acho que depois me deixei levar… - terminou muito depressa e mais vermelha que vermelho.

Shaoran sorria mais que nunca, achava graça àquilo.

- Então, ficou tudo esclarecido? – questionou.

- Acho que sim...

- Então vamos fazer com que tudo volte a ser como era antes?

- Nada vai voltar a ser como era antes, Shaoran, mas pelo menos vamos tentar conviver á vontade um com o outro. – disse Sakura.

- Está bem, então.

- Bem, eu já volto. – disse Sakura, saindo rapidamente do quarto.

Shaoran ficou sozinho no quarto. Deitou-se na cama e suspirou. Será que a amizade deles nunca mais seria a mesma depois daquele beijo? Ao que tudo indica parece que não. Afinal nenhum dos dois sabia o que levara àquilo verdadeiramente.

Continua…

**Pois é, demorou mas saiu ;p. Acho que não ficou grande coisa, girou tudo um pouco à volta do beijo e já me estava a metes raiva, mas enfim… Peço muitas desculpas pela demora, bastante demorada. Mas é a vida… Agora não sei quando vai sair o próximo capitulo, mas vou tentar com que seja o mais rápido possível e se eu demorar muito ameacem-me que funciona ;p. É verdade, eu ponho separadores quando mudo de cena, mas ás vezes não aparecem, desculpem a confusão.**

**Daniela Alex – Pois eu sei que demora… mas como tu dizes também não podes falar muito lol. Bem, este capitulo também demorou mas enfim… Também estou á espera do teu 3º capitulo!**

**Aggie18 – Pois é… demorei, desculpa lá. Mas também não podes reclamar muito! Onde anda a tua? Ah pois é! lol Estou a brincar. Sobre aquele comentário que deixaste no meu blog, eu não sou do Porto não, sou de Lisboa lol, pelo menos na minha escola dizemos bicos, loool, mas pronto. Não demores muito com o teu próximo capitulo também! **

**Cleopatra-cruz – Obrigado pelos elogios! Mas o que disseste é verdade, foste uma óptima professora, claro que eu também queria melhorar mas tu ajudaste muito. Aliás deves ter reparado que o principio do capitulo é aquele texto que me mandaste, está um bocado diferente, não é que eu não gostasse do teu, mas apeteceu-me mudar, mas algumas partes continuaram iguais, muito obrigada, demorou mas usei-o. Não te preocupes que eu não vou fazer nenhuma loucura com a fic lol. **

**Maylene Angel – Com tanto review nem sei como hei-de responder. Bem, vou tentar. Pois é verdade, eu tenho cada ideia, quanto aos mistérios, nem eu sei bem como resolvê-los (pronto até sei, mas ainda tenho que pensar bem nalgumas coisas). Nós vamos ao concerto dos Within! Duas malucas juntas, vai ser lindo! E mais uma coisa: Yaoi Rules! loool **

**Leila M. Santos – Eeeeh! Leitora nova! Nesta altura da fic confesso que não estava muito há espera, mas fiquei muito contente! Pois é, eu deixo toda a gente curiosa. Obrigado pelo review e pelos elogios!**

**Bem, por hoje é só. Reviews please. E até… algum dia…! Lol**

**Beijos,**

**DeadLady **


	14. Chapter 14

**Olá!**

**-encolhendo-se perante os olhares furiosos dos leitores- Er… eu nem vou dar desculpa desta vez para o atraso XD (isto lembrou-me alguma coisa agora XD). Bem, sem mais delongas, vou explicar umas coisinhas. Sinceramente, estou com falta de ideias para continuar no treino, por isso, peço desculpa (quer dizer vocês vão ficar contentes mas tudo bem XD), mas vou passar o tempo muito rápido neste capítulo e talvez o próximo já traga algo mais interessante do que o raio do treino XD. Bem, vou passar então à fic.**

**Capítulo 14**

**Começo de uma estação, fim de algo**

Passaram-se três meses desde a conversa de Sakura e Shaoran no quarto. Desde aí praticamente tudo entre eles tinha voltado à normalidade, apesar de agora estarem um pouco distantes um do outro. O tempo já tinha começado a melhorar bastante. O vento gelado e cortante do Inverno começava agora a dar lugar à brisa fresca e agradável da Primavera, já não nevava, só havia uma ou outra chuvinha de vez em quando.

Os jovens começavam a ansiar pelo dia em que iriam voltar a descer a montanha e voltar a viver no dojo do velho mestre Lei.

Sakura saiu do mosteiro espreguiçando-se enquanto bocejava com Shaoran a seu lado que parecia bem acordado ao contrário da rapariga.

- Sakura, é quase meio dia… Ainda estás com sono? Sinceramente… - reprovou Shaoran que está acordado desde as sete da manhã.

- Ora, não me chateies. Uma pessoa acaba de acordar e tem de levar logo com as tuas ironias. – ripostou ela.

Shaoran suspirou.

- Pronto, não digo mais nada.

A rapariga de olhos verdes olhou à sua volta. Há muito tempo que não reparava bem na paisagem e mal percebera que esta havia mudado. A extensão branca e monótona provocada pela neve havia dado lugar a um brilhante campo de relva verde. Ao observar o desnível do pequeno monte no cimo do qual se encontrava o mosteiro tece uma ideia.

- Shaoran vem cá. – chamou ela.

- "Vem cá", onde? Estou mesmo ao teu lado, inteligente. – respondeu ele.

Sakura fulminou-o com o olhar.

- Criança! – disse.

O rapaz ignorou o comentário e apenas perguntou, numa voz aborrecida:

- O que queres afinal?

- Vamos rebolar pelo monte abaixo! – pediu ela com cara de cãozinho abandonado.

- O quê! – perguntou Shaoran, incrédulo.

"E depois eu é que sou criança…", pensou o rapaz.

- Sakura, nós já não temos idade para isso… - suspirou.

- Não sejas chato! Anda lá!

- E depois eu é que sou chato? Tu é que ficas a insistir…

Shaoran não teve tempo de completar a frase pois Sakura agarrou-se a ele e começaram a rebolar pelo monte abaixo. Rapidamente começaram a rir-se enquanto desciam a encosta a rolar, que felizmente não era muito íngreme. Até Shaoran que tinha dito que aquilo era coisa de crianças se estava a rir. Foi uma descida rápida e quando, finalmente, pararam no terreno já mais plano, estavam um tanto quanto doloridos. Sakura ficou em cima de Shaoran e sorriu vitoriosa dizendo:

- Parece que ganhei!

Shaoran sorriu também e inverteu as posições, ficando ele em cima dela.

- Parece que, afinal, eu ganhei. – provocou ele.

- Isso foi batota! – riu Sakura.

Shaoran ficou hipnotizado observando o rosto dela.

- És tão bonita… - murmurou quase imperceptivelmente.

- O quê? – perguntou ela completamente vermelha, tendo na verdade ouvido o que ele disse.

O jovem Li apercebeu-se da situação e desviou imediatamente o olhar.

- Nada… – respondeu.

Um silêncio incomodativo abateu-se sobre os dois. Continuavam nas mesmas posições sem se mexerem. Até que Shaoran voltou a olhar para ela. Perdendo-se nas esmeraldas dos seus olhos. Foi, então, aproximando lentamente a sua face da dela. Sentia agora necessidade de a beijar, de provar novamente aqueles lábios doces…

Sakura sabia muito bem o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas não iria fugir disso. Afinal… também o queria.

Quando os lábios estavam mesmo a tocar-se, algo impediu Shaoran de continuar. A sua consciência talvez… Afastou-se e deitou-se ao lado da rapariga, fitando o céu. Ela voltou a cabeça para ele, confusa. Porque ele não a beijara? Da primeira vez não tinha tido problemas… Suspirou… talvez fosse melhor assim mesmo. Levantou-se então do chão. Shaoran olhou de lado para ela.

- Vou andando. Vou voltar para dentro. – disse Sakura. – Vens?

- Vou já.

- Está bem.

Sakura subiu então a encosta de volta ao mosteiro. Shaoran ficou a observar as nuvens passarem no céu azul. "Idiota! Eu sou mesmo um idiota! Quase a beijei outra vez… mas ela não parecia importar-se também… Aaah! Mulheres são tão complicadas!", pensava ele. Suspirou e abanou a cabeça, tentando livrar-se dos pensamentos e perdendo o olhar no céu. Só minutos mais tarde resolveu levantar-se e ir para dentro. Estava na hora do almoço mesmo.

Quando entrou na sala de jantar, Sakura e o Mestre Lei já estavam lá e preparavam-se para começar a almoçar. Shaoran puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na mesa, servindo-se em seguida. Quando já estavam a comer há algum tempo, Mestre Lei pronunciou-se

- Bem, meus jovens…A Primavera já chegou, por isso é também altura de voltarmos para o dojo.

Os dois jovens olharam para ele. Sakura sorriu. Shaoran apenas murmurou um assentimento. O Mestre olhou de um para o outro.

- Er… É tudo o que têm a dizer? Não vai haver uma explosão de alegria nem nada? – perguntou.

Sakura sorriu novamente e disse:

- Bem, sempre prefiro viver no dojo do que aqui. Claro que estou contente por voltar Mestre.

Shaoran continuou calado. E assim, em silêncio, decorreu o resto da refeição. Quando acabaram, cada um foi para os seus aposentos arrumar os seus pertences. Como já era de tarde, se partissem para o dojo, só lá chegariam provavelmente à noite, por isso deixaram-se ficar mais uma noite no mosteiro.

Como de costume, Sakura e Shaoran estavam sozinhos no seu quarto. O rapaz suspirou. Sakura olhou para ele.

- Que foi? – perguntou. – Porquê o suspiro?

- Porque, finalmente vou ter de deixar de te aturar e de viver contigo no mesmo quarto. – respondeu ele, sarcasticamente.

- Ora, seu… Achas que também não estou contente por me livrar de ti?

- Que seja… mas eu bem sei que gostas de dormir agarrada a mim. – disse ele, dando um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura ficou levemente corada. Não ligou muito ao comentário, visto já estar habituada às ironias de Shaoran.

- Deixa de ser idiota, Shaoran. Deixa-me em paz. – respondeu, com um estranho tom de fúria.

Dito isto, desviou as cobertas da cama, apagou a vela e deitou-se. Shaoran ficou ali, meio na escuridão, confuso. Encolheu os ombros e deitou-se também.

Mal os primeiros raios de sol entravam no quarto, quando o Mestre Lei, abriu a porta de rompante e dirigiu-se à janela, abrindo os cortinados, ficando o quarto parcialmente iluminado. Sakura e Shaoran que ainda dormiam, mexeram-se incomodados com a luz. Vendo que ainda não tinham acordado, Lei disse em tom alto:

- Crianças! Levantem-se! Hoje é dia de ir embora!

Shaoran abriu os olhos, esfregou-os e pôs-se vagarosamente de pé. Olhou para Sakura que ainda dormia. Suspirou. Podia o mosteiro inteiro desmoronar que ela não acordaria tão facilmente. Baixou-se e chamou-a num sussurro:

- Sakura… - ela não se mexeu.

- Sakura… acorda. – voltou ele a tentar, num tom ligeiramente mais alto, abanando-a um pouco.

Ela nem pestanejou. Suspirou exasperado, voltando a abaná-la. Como ela não acordou, resolveu tomar medidas drásticas. Lei observava tudo, aparentemente desinteressado.

- SAKURA! – gritou Shaoran, perto do ouvido da rapariga.

Ela abriu os olhos assustada. Rolou na cama e acabou por cair no chão com a almofada em cima da cabeça.

- Ai! – reclamou. – Que ideia é essa de me acordares assim Shaoran? É preciso berrares aos ouvidos das pessoas!

- No teu caso, é sim, Sakura. Já que podia passar uma manada de elefantes no quarto e tu não abrias um olho.

- Ora… - resmungou ela, levantando-se do chão.

- Bem, já que estão todos acordados. Despachem-se a arranjarem-se e vamos embora! – disse o Mestre, sorrindo e saindo do quarto em seguida.

Os dois vestiram-se e levaram as mochilas para a entrada do mosteiro, tal como o Mestre fizera. Dirigiram-se à sala das refeições. Tomaram o pequeno-almoço rapidamente com o Mestre e foram para a entrada do mosteiro. Lá despediram-se dos monges que tinham conhecido, inclusivamente Jin Wei.

- Bem, jovens… Então é aqui que os nossos caminhos se separam… Desejo-vos boa sorte no vosso futuro. – disse ele, fazendo uma rápida vénia.

- Obrigado, Senhor. – agradeceram Sakura e Shaoran.

Viraram então costas ao mosteiro e começaram a descer o pequeno monte em direcção à passagem nas montanhas. Quando estavam prestes a entrar novamente naquele caminho assustador (na opinião de Sakura), os três olharam novamente para trás, acenando uma despedida a Wei e aos monges. Estes observaram-nos enveredar pela estrada, desaparecendo gradualmente na névoa, até não se verem mais. Quando deixaram de os avistar, os monges voltaram para dentro, apenas Jin Wei continuou cá fora. "Espero que tudo corra bem para estes jovens.", pensou com um pesado suspiro.

Já caminhavam, envoltos no nevoeiro frio e cinzento, há algumas poucas horas. Sakura, mais uma vez, sentia-se oprimida pelas paredes da montanha. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a sua claustrofobia. Novamente, o caminho foi sem percalços. Desta vez pararam para almoçar a merenda que tinham trazido do mosteiro. Uma refeição rápida e silenciosa. Mal a acabaram puseram-se rapidamente a caminho. Por fim, emergiram da passagem por detrás do templo. Todos se sentiram aliviados ao reencontrar a velha morada. A paisagem continuava bela como sempre. Tudo estava igual e no seu devido lugar.

Lei tirou o cadeado da porta e abriu-a. O dojo estava um pouco abafado por estar fechado há tanto tempo. Os três correram a guardar as coisas nos respectivos quartos. Shaoran e Sakura, ambos contentes, por terem de volta a sua privacidade.

Passaram o resto da tarde a limpar o pó do dojo. Limparam-no de canto a canto e até enceraram o chão. Shaoran só reclamava por ter de realizar as tarefas domésticas e Sakura só o mandava calar. Por fim, à noite estavam na sala, a beber chá e a descansar.

- Lar doce lar. – suspirou Lei.

Sakura e Shaoran assentiram. Apesar daquela não ser a casa deles, viveram lá algum tempo e sentiam-se bem ali.

- Bem, meninos. Se estiverem cansados podem ir dormir, pois amanhã retomaremos o velho treino. – disse o Mestre.

Os dois terminaram de beber o chá e retiraram-se cada um para o seu quarto. Há muito tempo que não dormiam sozinhos, cada um na sua cama. Apesar de estranharem um pouco dormir sem a presença do outro ao lado, dormiram profundamente e completamente recuperados para o treino.

E assim se passaram fugazmente os meses até ao Verão. Verão este que veio em força com um calor abrasador e um sol extremamente brilhante. Nestes últimos meses não tinham feito mais nada senão treinar e aperfeiçoar aquilo que já tinham aprendido. E agora, que já não havia mais nada para o Mestre lhes ensinar, estavam os dois sentados no alpendre contemplando a paisagem do Estio. Uma brisa quase imperceptível corria, agitando as folhas das árvores e a superfície do lago que nunca parecera tão bonito. Ambos estavam cansados daquele último dia de treino. Sim, último mesmo. No dia seguinte cada um ia partir de volta a sua casa. Shaoran voltaria para a mansão do Clã Li, algures na China e Sakura voltaria para a sua casa no Japão.

- É… O tempo passou depressa… - comentou Li.

- É verdade. – concordou Sakura, num suspiro.

- E pensar em tudo o que vivemos nestes meses, que passaram tão rapidamente.

Imagens dos acontecimentos passados afloraram à mente dos dois. A chegada de cada um, o primeiro encontro entre ambos, a Mestre Kate, o bom humor do Mestre Lei, a partida repentina da Mestre mais nova, o ataque ao velho Mestre, o mosteiro, a doença de Sakura, o beijo entre ambos… enfim… mil recordações bem guardadas dentro do coração e memória de cada um.

- Será que… - começou novamente Shaoran. – um dia nos voltaremos a ver outra vez, depois de amanhã?

- Não faço ideia, Shaoran. Não posso prever o futuro. – respondeu a rapariga. – Mas espero que sim. Será sempre bom reencontrar um velho amigo. – sorriu.

Shaoran respirou fundo para aspirar os perfumes das flores e assentiu, concordando com ela.

- Sim.

Quando o sol se pôs, acariciando-os com os seus raios dourados, escondendo-se por detrás da montanha., voltaram para dentro. Olhando uma última vez para trás, vendo o último raio desaparecer, deixando tudo no lusco-fusco. Não era nem noite nem dia. Entreolharam-se. Aquela era a última vez que veriam um pôr-do-sol ali. Naquele instante, juraram silenciosamente, ver todos os dias o pôr-do-sol, onde quer que estivessem para se lembrarem daquela época das suas vidas.

Aquele dia foi o último. Tal como a noite. As refeições e conversas com o Mestre acabariam daí em diante, tal como os treinos. Era a última vez que dormiam e comiam ali. Ambos já tinham guardado os seus pertences nas respectivas mochilas. Tudo pronto para partirem. Até o velho mestre já se sentia saudoso dos seus jovens alunos, mas algo lhe dizia que os iria reencontrar em breve. Os jovens por sua vez sentiam pena em deixá-lo ali a morar sozinho, mas tinham que seguir as suas vidas.

Na manhã seguinte, reinava um clima de silêncio e melancolia. Quando por fim, estavam na entrada do dojo para partir, não puderam evitar sentir-se tristes. Lei observou as expressões deles e sorriu-lhes.

- Vamos, alegrem-se! Vão livrar-se de mim! Deviam estar contentes. – disse em tom alegre.

Eles esboçaram um sorriso. Sakura abraçou o velho Mestre. Este ficou surpreendido, mas retribuiu o abraço, sorrindo carinhosamente e fazendo-lhe festas na cabeça.

- Vou sentir muito a sua falta, Mestre. – murmurou ela.

- Também sentirei muito a tua falta, minha pequena Sakura. – respondeu Lei.

Separaram-se então. Sakura visivelmente emocionada e o Mestre sorrindo. Shaoran por sua vez, estendeu a mão a Lei, o qual a apertou, abraçando, em seguida, rapidamente o aluno. Sabia que ele não gostava dessas coisas, mas não pode evitar. Então, apenas lhes dedicou umas últimas palavras de despedida.

- Vocês dois evoluíram muito. Tornaram-se bastante fortes e conseguirão sem dúvida afastar todos os obstáculos no vosso caminho. Agora vão, sigam as vossas vidas e não se esqueçam de treinar nem que seja de vez em quando. Os nossos caminhos voltarão a cruzar-se um dia. – declarou.

Eles viraram então costas e preparam-se para descer a montanha. Detiveram-se para acenar em despedida ao Mestre o qual retribuiu. Lançaram um último olhar à paisagem em redor e desapareceram em seguida no caminho que levava ao sopé da montanha. Lei viu-os desaparecer e soltou um suspiro. Voltou a entrar no dojo. Lá estava ele ali, novamente, sozinho. Bem, pelo menos sabia que estava qualquer coisa para acontecer, não sabia era o quê. E sabia também que a vida daqueles dois não teria paz tão cedo…

Sakura e Shaoran desceram a montanha em silêncio. Apenas trocando uma palavra ou outra quando era necessário ou quando se ajudavam mutuamente a passar num caminho mais difícil. Com tudo isto chegaram lá abaixo num instante. Agora… era o momento da derradeira despedida. Ficaram a encarar-se em silêncio durante momentos. Até que Sakura resolveu cortar aquele silêncio incómodo.

- Bem, então… é o adeus…

- Pois… - murmurou Shaoran.

Antes que ela abrisse novamente a boca para falar, Shaoran aproximou-se dela rapidamente e beijou-a nos lábios. Não sabia porque fizera aquilo, apenas sabia que queria fazê-lo mais e uma última vez. Já Sakura fora completamente apanhada de surpresa novamente e um turbilhão de emoções girava no seu coração. Mas desta vez correspondeu rapidamente ao beijo. Beijando-o com a mesma paixão e intensidade. Shaoran envolveu a sua cintura e puxou-a para si. Ela pousou as mãos no tronco dele. E ficaram ali, tempos infinitos, aproveitando o momento daquele contacto de bocas. Até que finalmente separaram os lábios e Shaoran abraçou-a, deixando-a novamente espantada.

- Adeus, Sakura… - murmurou no ouvido dela.

Largou-a e virou-lhe costas começando a andar na direcção contrária. Ainda ouviu ela dizer:

- Adeus… Shaoran…

E também ela virou costas e começou a andar na direcção contrária à dele. Distanciando-se um do outro. Por quanto tempo não sabiam… apenas sabiam que se iriam encontrar outra vez…

Continua…

**Ufa… e acabou então. Finalmente acabou o treino e os nossos pombinhos separaram-se… mas não se aflijam XD, eles voltaram a ver-se em breve (claro, senão que piada isto tinha?). Sei que demorei um tempo infinito a actualizar isto, mas mais vale tarde que nunca XD. Desculpem-me se passei tudo demasiado rápido, mas este capítulo teve de ser mesmo a 100 km/h. Vamos então às reviews que vocês já nem se lembram que mandaram XD, mas como eu gosto de responder XD.**

**Maylene Angel – May-chan! Há quanto tempo! XD Er… acho que tens de continuar a ameaçar-me senão isto vai tudo por água abaixo. Até é um favor que me fazes. Continua a ameaçar-me por favor! XD. Perdi um pouco o jeito? XD. Possivelmente sim. Vamos ver se o recupero:P. Ainda bem que achaste amoroso! XD. Obrigado pelo review mor! Beijos!**

**Aggie18 – Uma diz que eu perdi o jeito, outra diz que não pára de melhorar! XD Decidam-se pá! XD Agora a sério, brigada pelo elogio. Er… acho que demorei muito tempo a postar, mas pronto XD. Postei e isso é que interessa! Beijos!**

**Daniela Alex – Filha fofinha da mamã! XD Devia estar um burro para morrer para escreveres uma review tão grande! XD Não acreditaste? Pois nem eu! XD Eu sei lá se o capítulo está mais pequeno que os outros ou não! XD loool Estou a brincar, é capaz de ter estado sim, mas enfim… Ainda bem que gostaste filhinha! Beijos! E até algum dia! XD**

**Leila M Santos - -olhos brilhantes- até me deixaste com lágrimas nos olhos ao ler a tua review! Mil vezes muito obrigado! Fiquei mesmo emocionada! Fico muito feliz por ser das tuas preferidas! Se eles vão demorar muito para perceber ou não… isso nem eu sei! XD Vou tentar fazer com que seja o mais depressa possível! E espero que não tenhas ficado desiludida neste capítulo com o afastamento dos dois. Beijos e um grande abraço!**

**Cleopatra Cruz – Maninhaaa! Ainda bem que continuas a gostar e a ter paciência para ler isto e levares com os meus atrasos! XD Quanto à outra fic… se quiseres fazer propaganda estás á vontade, claro! XD Quanto às novidades em breve… er… pronto… não foram em breve mas aqui estão! XD Beijos!**

**E pronto, acaba-se aqui mais um post. Não podem dizer que fui má porque deixei eles beijarem-se no fim! XD Para quem também lê "Feitiço da Lua" (acho que vocês todas lêem mas ok XD), acho que pode esperar pelo 2º capítulo brevemente (finalmente!) que o meu cérebro está a começar a fervilhar de ideias para essa fic novamente! Er… não prometo nada, mas vou esforçar-me para essa actualização acontecer. Bem, então…**

**Beijos e até uma próxima vez!**

**Daniela**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oi!**

**Muhauauha! I'm back! Não! Não é mentira! Resolvi actualizar! xD Eu faço mais festa que vocês. Vocês já deviam estar com esperanças de se livrarem de mim, mas não terão tanta sorte tão cedo! Bem, passemos à fic. **

**Capitulo 15**

Definitivamente, aquela não era uma posição confortável. Estava deitada no sofá da biblioteca, o qual lhe fazia doer as costas. Bocejou e esfregou os olhos em seguida. O livro que estava a ler tornara-se aborrecido, não tinha nada de novo nem interessante.

Fechou-o e levantou os braços acima da cabeça espreguiçando-se. O livro escorregou-lhe da mão e foi parar ao chão. Levantou-se preguiçosamente e foi apanhá-lo. Quando o fez, uma folha amarela e gasta caiu do meio das suas páginas. Baixou-se para apanhá-la, com curiosidade.

Imediatamente reconheceu a caligrafia nela. Recordações de um passado não muito distante, avivaram-lhe a mente. De quando estivera nas montanhas, na China, a treinar com Mestre Lei e Shaoran.

A letra era deste último, uns meros apontamentos que ele tinha feito quando Sakura lhe emprestara o livro. Mesmo assim chegou para trazer uma pontada de saudades ao coração da jovem.

Quase dois anos se tinham passado desde que o treino acabara. Depois disso, apenas recebera umas cartas do velho mestre, mas nunca de Shaoran. Nunca mais soubera nada dele. O que lhe teria acontecido? Nada, provavelmente. Apenas se devia ter esquecido dela.

Um sorriso triste apareceu nos lábios da jovem. Ela nunca se esquecera dele. Como poderia? Ele fora um grande amigo e ao mesmo tempo um rival. Passaram por muito juntos. O seu primeiro (e segundo, diga-se de passagem) beijo fora dele. Nunca mais beijara ninguém depois disso.

Gostaria de o ver de novo. Tinha a sensação que isso iria acontecer, mas não sabia quando.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando a porta da biblioteca se abriu. Uma rapariga de longos cabelos negros entrou por ela. Vinha em camisa de dormir e tinha um ar sonolento.

- Sakura… - disse ela, esfregando os olhos. – Que estás aqui a fazer? Já são quatro da madrugada…

- Ah nada, Tomoyo. Estava só a ler. – respondeu Sakura.

Um sorriso maroto apareceu na face da morena.

- Aaaah… sei… Estava a pensar no tal rapaz, não era? – perguntou.

- Claro que não! – retrucou a outra, bruscamente. – Porque estaria? Vou-me deitar…

Tomoyo suspirou.

- Continuo sem perceber porque reages dessa maneira sempre que falo dele… - comentou.

Sakura fez de conta que não ouviu e passou por ela, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto. Tomoyo seguiu-a, mas foi para a sua própria divisão. Ouviu a porta da jovem bater e encolheu os ombros. "Ela é tão complicada.", pensou.

Tomoyo sempre viveu com Sakura desde que nascera. Era alguns meses mais velha que a Kinomoto, mas tinham a mesma idade. Eram primas e também as melhores amigas. A mãe de Sakura, morrera quando ela era ainda pequena e o pai estava quase sempre ausente, raramente vinha a casa. Por isso, fora praticamente, Sonomi, a mãe de Tomoyo, que criara as duas, com uma pequena ajuda do irmão mais velho de Sakura, Touya. A mãe de Tomoyo e o Touya também viviam com elas naquela mansão. Todos sabiam dos poderes mágicos de Sakura e também abrigavam Keroberus na casa, mas não Yue, devido à forma humana deste, Yukito.

Quando entrou no quarto, Sakura atirou-se para a cama, por cima das cobertas e tudo. Sentia-se cansada e estava cheia de dores de costas. Os seus pensamentos foram novamente invadidos pelo jovem moreno do Clã Li, até se esfumarem na sua mente em forma de sonhos, quando, por fim, adormeceu.

§§§§§-------------§§§§§

Shaoran dava voltas e voltas na sua cama, na grande mansão Li. Sentou-se, irritado, no colchão. Pegou no relógio de bolso que tinha na cabeceira para ver as horas: quatro da manhã. Praguejou. Dali a duas horas teria que se levantar para apanhar o comboio para o Japão e ainda não tinha pregado olho. Talvez jamais admitisse, mas ele sabia muito bem que a causa da sua falta de sono era o nervosismo por saber que ia encontrar novamente a sua companheira de treinos, aquela rapariga japonesa de olhos verdes, chamada Sakura. Ia ao Japão exactamente por ordem do seu velho Mestre, Lei. Tinha que avisá-la dos perigos que corria.

Enquanto pensava em tudo isto, já se tinha recostado novamente nas almofadas. Estranhamente, agora que pensava nela, conseguiu adormecer, e os seus sonhos foram preenchidos de anjos de olhos verdes e cabelos cor-de-mel.

A luz invadiu o seu quarto quando alguém entrou por ele adentro. Essa pessoa fechou a porta atrás de si e aproximou-se da cama de Shaoran.

- Filho… acorda… está na hora. – dizia a mãe do rapaz, enquanto o abanava levemente. – Tens de ir.

O rapaz resmungou algo sobre ter sono e não se levantou. Yelan ia insistir para que ele se levantasse, mas Feimei entrou pelo quarto adentro, saltando para a cama do irmão.

- Xiao Lang! Acorda! Está na tua hora! – praticamente gritava ela, enquanto abanava vivamente o mais novo.

- Feimei… deixa-me dormir… chata… - resmungou ele.

- Não! Sai já daí! Tens que ir ter com a tua namorada! – dito isto, puxou-lhe as cobertas.

Ele sentou-se imediatamente na cama, tanto pelo que a irmã dissera quanto pelo frio que sentiu sem os cobertores a cobri-lo.

- Ela não é minha namorada! – reclamou, irritadamente.

- Pois, claro… Vai mas é vestir-te! – respondeu a sua irmã.

- Meninos, não façam tanto barulho. – admoestou Yelan.

Shaoran saiu da cama e foi para trás do biombo vestir-se. As suas irmãs e a sua mãe sabiam de tudo (ou quase tudo) sobre os seus treinos e sabiam também o que ele ia fazer ao Japão. Ao fim de algum tempo, o jovem saiu detrás do biombo e pegou na sua mala de viagem, já pronta.

- Tenho que ir, então. – disse ele. – Adeus mãe, adeus Feimei.

- Adeus, filho. Tem cuidado contigo.

- Adeus, Xiao Lang!

Ele saiu do quarto e atravessou toda a mansão até sair para o frio Inverno que reinava lá fora.

§§§§§---------§§§§§

Sakura acordou relativamente cedo. Ainda eram apenas nove horas e ela costumava acordar _muito _mais tarde. Quando já estava de pé a vestir-se, Tomoyo entrou no quarto.

- Para quem se deitou às quatro da manhã, hoje acordaste muito cedo. – disse a morena.

A outra rapariga não respondeu, apenas terminou de se vestir.

- Mas ainda bem que já estás de pé. – continuou Tomoyo, ignorando o silêncio dela. – Hoje vamos às compras com a minha mãe, tu vens também e nada de reclamações.

Sakura suspirou, aborrecida. Detestava ir às compras, ainda mais com Tomoyo e Sonomi, já que as duas entravam em todas as lojas de vestidos e costura que viam e no fim não compravam quase nada, apenas viam os modelos e adquiriam tecidos para fazerem elas próprias os vestidos. Mas sabia que de nada adiantava contestar. Tomoyo acabava sempre por arrastá-la no fim.

- Está bem, Tomoyo. Deixa-me só descer para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

As duas desceram pouco depois para a enorme cozinha que tinham debaixo do rés-do-chão.

A casa tinha um andar. O superior era onde ficavam os quartos, biblioteca, uma sala de estar e o atelier de costura e pintura das Daidouji. O piso térreo tinha um grande hall de entrada, uma sala de estar e sala de jantar que era maioritariamente utilizada quando havia visitas. No subsolo havia a grande cozinha, que tinha uma comprida bancada com fogão, lava-loiças e o resto era praticamente todo preenchido pelos produtos que não cabiam nos armários. Havia uma também comprida mesa de madeira, com dois longos bancos de cada lado. Era coberta por uma pequena renda e tinha uma fruteira no centro. Na cozinha ainda havia uma acolhedora lareira, com alguns sofás e uma cadeira de baloiço perto dela.

Nessa divisão, encontravam-se Sonomi a pôr o pequeno-almoço na mesa, Keroberus na sua forma original a dormir no tapete em frente à lareira acesa e, surpreendentemente para Sakura, Spinel Sun estava deitado ao lado de Kero e Nakuru, a forma humana de Ruby Moon, estava sentada num dos sofás.

- Ruby Moon? Spinel? Que estão a fazer aqui? O Eriol está cá? – questionou Sakura, ao avistá-los.

Spinel levantou a cabeça do tapete ao ouvi-la falar, mas foi Ruby Moon que respondeu:

- Olá Sakura. Não, o Eriol não está cá.

- Ele vai chegar mais tarde, à noite ou amanhã. – informou Tomoyo, timidamente.

Sakura sorriu maliciosamente.

- E tu estás ansiosa para que ele chegue, não é? – comentou.

- Não é nada disso, Sakura! – negou a rapariga.

- Claro que não… - ironizou a outra.

Sonomi riu.

- Bom dia, Sakura. Acho melhor não brincares com a minha filha, senão ela vai ficar muito envergonhada.

- Bom dia, Sonomi-san. – retribuiu a Kinomoto.

As três sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a comer. Algum tempo depois, um Touya despenteado, ainda em pijama e a bocejar, desce as escadas.

- Já acordaste, monstra? – disse, dirigindo-se a Sakura. – Isso sim, é algo raro.

- Bom dia para ti também irmãozinho. – murmurou ela, num tom raivoso.

O moreno aproximou-se da mesa e despenteou os cabelos da irmã com uma mão.

- Bom dia, Tomoyo e Sonomi-san. – cumprimentou ele.

- Bom dia. – retribuíram as duas.

Touya sentou-se também na mesa, para comer.

Quando terminaram, Sakura foi ao seu quarto buscar a mala e calçar-se, enquanto Tomoyo e Sonomi a esperavam na entrada de casa. Fez o que tinha a fazer rapidamente e desceu ao encontro delas. Entraram no velho carro preto, que Sonomi guiava e partiram pelas ruas da cidade.

Ao fim de uma hora, Sakura já não podia ver lojas à frente. Tomoyo e Sonomi conversavam animadamente sobre moda à sua frente, enquanto a jovem se arrastava atrás delas. Até que, olhou para a montra de uma loja e ficou hipnotizada por um lindo vestido branco. Tomoyo ao reparar que ela tinha parado, foi até ela.

- Que foi, Sakura? – perguntou, seguindo o olhar dela para a montra. – Ah, estás a olhar para esse vestido verde?

Sakura dispensou um olhar ao vestido verde, mas depois negou com a cabeça.

- Não, não. O branco. – apontou.

- Ah, esse. – o tom de Tomoyo parecia desiludido. O vestido branco era bonito mas demasiado simples na opinião da morena, o verde era muito mais glamoroso e ficaria bem em Sakura.

- Quero este vestido. – afirmou a Kinomoto, com convicção.

- O quê? Mas eu posso fazer-to se quiseres. – disse Tomoyo.

- Quero comprá-lo. Insistiu Sakura.

Nunca fora muito de comprar vestidos ou sequer usá-los, mas aquele, realmente chamara a sua atenção.

- Mas… - começou a Daidouji.

- Mas nada, Tomoyo. Vou comprá-lo.

- Pronto, está bem. – acedeu ela. – Anda lá.

Entraram na loja seguidas de Sonomi. A modista veio imediatamente atendê-las.

Do lado de fora, um certo rapaz passava, acompanhado de uma rapariga de longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos muito vivos. Sim, Meilin, viera com Shaoran para o Japão. Infelizmente ela insistira e Shaoran não se conseguira livrar dela.

Ela falava sobre alguma coisa a que Shaoran nem dava importância, enquanto caminhavam na rua cheia de pessoas. E ainda deu menos importância quando por acaso olhou para dentro de uma loja e viu lá alguém conhecido. Parou de repente, fazendo Meilin bater nele.

- Au… Xiao Lang, o que foi? – perguntou ela.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas continuava a olhar estático para a figura dentro da loja. Meilin seguiu-lhe o olhar e viu que ele olhava para uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos-claros e olhos verdes.

- Quem é? Conheces? – quis a morena saber.

Shaoran ficou em silêncio novamente. Sakura sorria e ria dentro da loja, acompanhada de uma rapariga de cabelo preto e olhos violeta e uma mulher ruiva de olhos castanhos. As três conversavam animadamente com a modista sobre qualquer frivolidade. Viu-as mexer em fitas para o cabelo, sapatos e tecidos. Ela parecia tão feliz e envolvida naquilo que estava a fazer e no vestido que agora tinha nas mãos, que Shaoran não pôde evitar sentir ciúmes e ressentimento.

Parecia-lhe, que ela se tinha esquecido dele, nem nunca mais se lembrara dele. Podia ser uma estupidez, mas foi como se sentiu. Sequer imaginava que Sakura gostava dessas coisas como vestidos, que todas as outras raparigas gostavam, por nunca a ter visto usar essas coisas.

- Conhecia. – respondeu ele, ao fim de algum tempo. – Vamos. – pegou no braço de Meilin e saíram dali.

O seu objectivo de ter ido ao Japão era falar com Sakura, mas agora não se sentia disposto a isso, teria que esperar algum tempo.

Sakura espreitou para fora da loja, ao ouvir aquilo que lhe parecera ser uma voz conhecida. Mas não viu ninguém devido ao tumulto da multidão que havia na avenida.

- Que foi, Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo, dentro da loja.

- Nada… não foi nada… – respondeu Sakura, ainda mal acreditando que tinha ouvido _aquela_ voz.

Era noite. Shaoran e Meilin encontravam-se na casa de um conhecido de Shaoran. Estavam sentados em luxuosas poltronas, numa sala escura, onde apenas a lareira e algumas velas eram as fontes de luz.

- Viste-a… mas não falaste com ela nem foste ter com ela? – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos curtos e negros, com reflexos azulados, que usava óculos por detrás dos quais se escondiam dois olhos cor de safira.

O jovem Li abanou a cabeça.

- Não estou a perceber nada. – comentou Meilin.

- A seu tempo, Meilin. Já perceberás. – disse o outro rapaz, com um sorriso, desfazendo o mesmo quando se voltou para Shaoran. – E quando vais falar com ela?

- Não sei… – respondeu o chinês, indiferente.

- Não vais poder evitá-lo para sempre, sabes muito bem disso. – afirmou o rapaz de cabelos negros.

- Eu sei que não, Eriol. – retrucou Shaoran, rispidamente.

- Amanhã vou a casa dela buscar os meus guardiães que chegaram antes. Se quiseres vir…

- Depois decido isso. Agora vou dormir. – informou Li, levantando-se. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite… - retribuiu Meilin, retomando a palavra quando ele saiu. – Então, Eriol… vais contar-me a história toda.

O rapaz de olhos azuis sorriu.

- Com certeza, Meilin.

_Continua…_

**Bem, acabou. Sinceramente achei o capítulo uma treta xD. O princípio estava a ir bem, mas depois apressei muito as coisas, mas também são quase quatro da manhã e quero ir dormir xD. Só insisti em acabar tudo hoje porque senão amanhã já deixava isto por acabar outra vez xD. **

**Aggie18: Bem, eles já se vão encontrar outra vez no próximo capítulo, mas a questão agora é: quando vem o próximo capítulo? xD Espero que este quase reencontro não te tenha desiludido. Beijos!**

**Leila M. Santos – Uma das tuas preferidas – fica emocionada - OMG, arigato! Espero que tenhas ficado contente com esta actualização também xD. Kissus**

**Maylene Angel: Mori! xD Não me lembres desta review pah, eu quase morri a rir quando li pela primeira vez xD Acho que devia experimentar essa de bater com a cabeça no teclado… xD Beijos!**

**Cleopatra-Cruz: Er… acho que agora mudaste de nick, mas como não tenho a certeza e como na review está este fica este xD. Eu não vou abandonar isto pah xD. Comecei agora acabo, não vou deixar isto a meio. xD Espero que tenhas gostado desta treta de capitulo também – bonequinho amarelo do msn com lágrimas nos olhos – e espero que vãs gostar do reencontro também. Beijos!**

**Daniela Alex: Finalmente… essa é uma palavra muito usada em relação às minhas fics xD. Sua hentai! Querias roça roça! Nem penses! xD Não nesta fic xD. Pelo menos por agora. Tu queres é que eu morra pa ficares com a herança -.-' , mas está descansada que vaso ruim não quebra (neste caso eu). Ja ne!**

**Saky-Li – Já respondi à tua review mais ou menos pelo review reply. Descansa que eu posso demorar mas continuo xD. Ainda bem que gostas assim tanto! Espero que continues a acompanhar! Kissus**

**Por hoje é só. E tão cedo não devo voltar xD. Talvez volte, está nos meus planos actualizar Feitiço da Lua, antes do ano novo xD. Anyway, desejo-vos desde já um Feliz Natal e um bom ano novo! Vou indo. Deixem reviews, please e até mais!**

**Beijos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Olá!**

**Epá xD, podem bater-me, espancar, atirar pedras, façam o que quiserem porque têm razão xD. Se bem que nem demorei tanto tempo assim para actualizar xD, já que actualizei pelo Natal xD. Mas pronto, leiam lá que eu já falo de novo lá embaixo xD.**

**Capítulo 16**

- Sinceramente não sei como me deixei arrastar por ti, Eriol. – resmungava Shaoran, enquanto caminhava de mãos nos bolsos e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- As minhas técnicas de persuasão são bastante eficazes. – sorriu o outro rapaz, caminhando um pouco à frente de Shaoran. – Além do mais, ninguém te está a arrastar.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso. – responde o chinês, lançando um olhar de lado a Meilin que o agarrava pelo braço.

Eriol tinha convencido Shaoran a ir com ele a casa de Sakura, esgotando a paciência do rapaz com tantos pedidos. E agora lá estavam eles a caminho.

Eriol abriu o portão da casa que se encontrava destrancado e entraram. Em seguida tocou à campainha e esperou que alguém fosse atender.

- Eriol! – exclamou Sonomi ao abrir a porta.

- Bom dia, Sonomi-san. – cumprimentou o rapaz. – Estes são os meus amigos, Li Shaoran e Li Meilin, espero que não se importe que eles também entrem.

- Não, claro que não. Muito prazer, sou a Sonomi. – respondeu a senhora. – Entrem, por favor.

Sonomi chegou-se para trás para os deixar passar, fechando a porta em seguida e pendurou-lhes os casacos no Hall de entrada.

Ouviram alguém descer as escadas a correr, perguntando:

- Sonomi-san! Quem é? É o Eriol? Ele chegou?

Sonomi não teve tempo de responder, pois observou essa pessoa tropeçar no tapete que cobria a escadaria e iria cair redonda no chão se Shaoran não a tivesse apanhado. Ele fizera aquilo apenas por reflexo, mas ainda bem que o tinha feito, ainda mais era _aquela _pessoa.

Sakura fechou os olhos na antecipação do impacto que não viria a sentir, pois em vez disso sentiu as mãos de alguém a segurá-la. Mãos essas que lhe pareciam familiares, que pareciam já tê-la segurado e tocado antes, muito tempo atrás, como uma sensação distante.

Foi então que teve a coragem de levantar o rosto para encarar o seu salvador e encontrou um olhar não menos confuso que o seu. Conhecia bem os olhos castanhos que a observavam, tal como o seu dono conhecia os seus.

"Shaoran…", pensou Sakura, piscando em seguida várias vezes os olhos como que para ter a certeza de que não estava a sonhar. No entanto, cada vez que os abria a figura do rapaz continuava presente, assim como as mãos dele que ainda a seguravam.

Ambos teriam continuado assim o dia todo, se Sonomi não os tivesse despertado.

- Ah Sakura… este é Li Shaoran, um amigo do Eriol. – disse a senhora. – E esta menina é Li Meilin. – disse, indicando Meilin.

Os jovens separaram-se e olharam-se mais uma vez antes de desviarem os olhos para outro ponto qualquer. Meilin franziu as sobrancelhas a tudo aquilo, ainda mais quando Shaoran pareceu irritado ao ver Sakura abraçar Eriol. Esta em seguida deslocou-se até Meilin e apresentou-se.

Sonomi também estranhou um pouco aquilo tudo, mas resolveu não ligar. Conduziu-os á cozinha, onde estavam o resto das pessoas da casa, menos Touya que tinha saído.

Tomoyo, ao ver Eriol entrar, levantou-se imediatamente do seu assento. O inglês aproximou-se dela, com o seu elegante sorriso e beijou-lhe a mão sem nunca desviar o olhar do dela. As faces pálidas da jovem ficaram imediatamente rosadas.

Sakura sorriu marotamente ao ver a cena, sorriso esse que não passou despercebido a Shaoran. No entanto, este também achou graça à cena, notando claramente que Eriol estava a cortejar a jovem morena.

Sonomi apresentou os desconhecidos a Tomoyo e aos guardiães ali presentes. Os de Eriol, rapidamente se apressaram a cumprimentar o seu mestre.

Em seguida, Sonomi avisou que ia preparar o almoço e para todos se porem à vontade.

Sakura retirou-se então para o seu quarto.

Shaoran observou-a subir as escadas e depois foi perguntar onde era a casa-de-banho.

Como esperava, Sonomi, informou-o que era no piso superior, a última porta do corredor.

Subiu as escadas da cozinha e em seguida aquelas que levavam ao primeiro andar. Mas não se dirigiu à casa-de-banho, em vez disso experimentou todas as portas da divisão, para encontrar o quarto de Sakura.

Queria falar com ela, não sabia o quê, mas queria.

Foi quando estava perdido nos seus pensamentos que abriu a porta certa e surpreendeu-se a si próprio. Sakura estava deitada na cama, com as mãos debaixo da cabeça a olhar para o tecto. E de repente, ela pareceu-lhe a mesma maria-rapaz de há tempos atrás e parecia que ainda estavam no mosteiro e ele tinha entrado no quarto para qualquer coisa, que possivelmente incluiria irritá-la.

Mas não era. Esse tempo já tinha passado e Shaoran obrigou-se a observar o presente.

Ela tinha crescido, não estava assim tão diferente, apenas parecia mais mulher. Reparou que ela usava calças, e não saia como seria de esperar. Então, percebeu que ela talvez nunca tivesse mudado, ou talvez continuasse apenas a ser ela, a Sakura, a sua amiga, a sua rival, a sua Sakura, a que ele conhecia e não outra qualquer.

Ela notou a sua presença e rapidamente se pôs de pé, fitando-o por momentos, até falar:

- Que vieste aqui fazer?

Ele sorriu, pareceu aliviado.

- Continuas a mesma, Sakura. Tanta agressividade. – respondeu.

A jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Penso que tenho o direito de perguntar porque entraste no meu quarto sem sequer bater à porta.

E o sorriso dele aumentou. Era ela. A mesma Sakura.

- E ao fim de dois anos, é tudo o que tens para me dizer quando finalmente nos encontramos? – perguntou ele.

- Se tu pelo menos, durante esses dois anos, me tivesses sequer escrito uma carta. – ela não parecia divertida.

O sorriso dele apagou-se como se apaga uma luz. Abrupto.

- Eu… - começou, pensando nalguma resposta, nalguma desculpa, mas não havia. - … eu… não tenho nenhuma desculpa para te dar quanto a isso.

- Ao menos, és sincero.

E foi aí que Shaoran se lembrou, no que toca à parte dela.

- E tu? Porque não me escreveste? Não percebo porque tanta irritação, afinal também não tentaste contactar-me.

Sakura abriu a boca para falar e fechou-a em seguida. Olhou para o chão por segundos, até erguer o olhar para encontrar de novo o do chinês.

- Porque… tu fazes parte dum clã poderoso… eu achei que não ias gostar de receber as minhas cartas… além disso… não te esqueças que alguém podia interceptá-las e há gente do teu clã que não gosta propriamente de mim. – respondeu ela.

Shaoran caiu em si, isso era verdade. Pelo menos no que diz respeito à última parte. Mas ainda assim… ainda assim… ele gostaria de ter recebido cartas dela.

- Tens razão… mas enfim… aceitas as minhas desculpas? – questionou ele.

- Vou pensar nisso. – ela sorriu de lado.

O moreno sorriu de novo.

- Amigos? – perguntou.

O sorriso da Kinomoto alargou-se.

- Amigos.

Olharam-se durante instantes e ficaram ali de pé, até que Sakura se irritou com o silêncio e atirou-se para cima da cama, sentando-se.

- Quando chegaste ao Japão? – quis saber.

- Ontem. Ah! Eu vi-te… numa loja de roupas.

Ela pareceu surpresa.

- Viste? E porque não foste falar comigo?

- Não sei… não parecias tu. Sei lá… estavas diferente. Não te quis "perturbar". – o tom dele parecia um pouco amuado.

Sakura levantou-se da cama.

- Não parecia eu? Quem querias que fosse? Raios, Shaoran. Continuas a ser o mesmo idiota de sempre. – disse ela.

Novamente, ele sorriu.

- E tu continuas a falar demais.

Aproximou-se dela, cobrindo rapidamente o passo de distância que os separava. E beijou-a, como não fazia há muito tempo, como não fazia desde aquela ultima e apenas segunda vez à dois anos atrás.

Ela era sempre surpreendida por ele. Arregalou os olhos, mas sentiu tantas saudades naquele beijo, que acabou por deixar as pálpebras caírem lentamente até os fechar e mover os seus lábios com os dele.

Naquele gesto estava depositado tudo o que eles não tinham dito. Tudo o que eles sentiam. Saudade, arrependimento, amargura, perdão, paixão… e tudo mais que eles não distinguiam.

O rapaz empurrou-a pelos ombros, até ambos se deitarem na cama, continuando aquele beijo de trocas sentimentais.

Mas foi então que, mesmo estando tão compenetrados no momento, ouviram batidas na porta e rapidamente se separaram, sentando-se na cama.

Alguém entrou no quarto e esse alguém era Touya, o irmão de Sakura.

- Sakura… a Sonomi mandou chamar-te para almoçar… - a sua voz desapareceu no fim da frase, ao notar a presença inóspita que não deveria estar ali.

A expressão na face de Touya não foi das mais felizes. Pelas caras embaraçadas dos jovens, coisa boa não tinham estado a fazer.

Quando Sakura arriscou olhar de lado para Shaoran, este tinha-se recomposto e levantado. Olhando de frente para o irmão dela, sem pestanejar, com uma cara também não muito feliz.

- Quem é este, Sakura? – perguntou Touya, sem desviar os olhos do rapaz.

- Er… é o Shaoran, aquele rapaz com quem treinei, ele chegou hoje com o Eriol. – respondeu ela.

- E quem és tu? - indagou Shaoran, um sobrancelha erguida.

- O irmão mais velho dela, Touya.

A seguir a isto, seguiu-se um confronto de olhares, do qual a espectadora foi Sakura. Esse confronto só foi quebrado quando Touya, voltou a questionar.

- Que estás a fazer no quarto da minha irmã? E pior… que estavas a fazer com ela? – pela sua expressão parecia que queria matar o rapaz.

- Não te interessa, não tens nada com isso. – respondeu o Li, arrogantemente.

- Tu… por acaso… tentaste alguma coisa com a minha irmã?

- Já te disse que não tens nada com isso.

- Isso quer dizer que sim… Seu desgraçado! – explodiu o mais velho. – Vou dar cabo de ti!

- Então tenta! – retrucou Shaoran.

- Er… calma, vocês dois… - tentou Sakura intrometer-se.

- Quieta aí! – exclamaram os dois.

Seguiu-se mais um confronto de olhares. Parecia que estavam à espera que o outro caísse fulminado de repente, por obra e graça dos céus. Ficaram assim por incontáveis segundos, sem que nenhum cedesse.

- Falam tanto e depois não fazem nada… - murmurou Sakura.

Antes que Shaoran e Touya pudessem comentar a frase de Sakura, Sonomi entrou no quarto.

- Então Touya? Porque demoraste tanto? Ah, o Shaoran também está aqui.

- Este desgraçado agarrou a minha irmã! – exclamou o irmão de Sakura.

- Não fiz nada de mais! – respondeu o chinês.

Sonomi riu.

- Bem, acalmem-se rapazes. Vamos descer e almoçar. – disse, voltando-se para sair do quarto. – Ah! E tenho a certeza que o Shaoran não fez nada que a Sakura não quisesse… - após finalizar, saiu da divisão.

Os três restantes não souberam interpretar muito bem a afirmação de Sonomi, então Sakura ficou vermelha, Shaoran tentou parecer indiferente e Touya olhou-os desconfiado.

Sakura foi a primeira a sair dali, sendo seguida pelos outros dois, que ainda se olhavam mortalmente.

E assim continuaram, até mesmo durante o almoço. Tinham tido "a sorte" de se sentarem um em frente ao outro na mesa e assim puderam continuar a sua batalha silenciosa. Sendo esta complementada pelos risos de Tomoyo e Sonomi, o sorriso discreto de Eriol, a face irritada de Meilin e o constante rolar de olhos de Sakura.

Seguindo-se ao almoço, passaram a tarde reunidos, a conversar e divertirem-se. E assim se passou o primeiro dia de Shaoran no Japão, pacificamente, apesar de tudo, digamos.

O primeiro foi pacífico, mas nada garantia que o resto seria assim. Afinal… ainda havia a razão pela qual ele tinha ido ao Japão… e a escuridão, começava a aproximar-se…

* * *

De entre as trevas duma sala, pode ouvir-se uma voz:

- Está na hora…

Outra voz diferente, pronunciou-se:

- Sim, senhor.

- Vai. – ordenou a primeira voz.

- Com a sua licença.

O dono da segunda voz, ergueu-se da sua posição ajoelhada no chão, de frente para o outro e saiu da sala.

Os olhos do possuidor da primeira voz brilharam alaranjados nas trevas. O dia estava a chegar…

Continua...

**Eu tenho vontade de bater em mim própria por ter escrito uma coisa tão pequena e miserável como este capítulo. Ainda mais porque a fic faz um ano hoje. Sim, é verdade, já faz um ano xD. Eu tenho algumas surpresas ainda para fazer, mas não sei quando sairão xD. Anyway, espero que tenham gostado disto e ver se ponho esta porcaria a andar senão isto nunca mais acaba xD. Porcaria de fic que tem mais rolos que Naruto xD, ainda tenho tanta coisa para explicar, mas enfim xD. **

**Agradeço a:**

**Kureopatsura-chan **(epá essa do comboio foi demais xD, eu sou tão baka xD esperando que mais ninguém descubra xD**), Leila** (eu não esqueço xD, só demoro xD)** , Saky-Li **(já tens o reencontro xD)**, Aggie18** (espero que este também não tenha desiludido xD), **Maylene Angel **(sim a Meilin entrou e agora quero ver o que a ponho a fazer xD e toma! Não esperaste até Setembro, foram só dois meses! xD)** e Daniela Alex (**epá, não digas mais isso do comboio, ninguém pode descobrir essa falha xD, se bem que são todos bakas como eu por não terem reparado xD e arigato pelo "mais ou menos o que a Cleo disse" xD)

**Bem, resposta rápida, porque agora não tenho tempo nem cabeça para mais xD (4 e 20 da manhã). Arigato pelas reviews e eu vou-me xD.**

**Até daqui a uns tempos! xD**

**Beijos!**


End file.
